


Avatar: What are the Chances

by CanadaCowboy



Series: Avatar: the Journey of Life [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Belly Rubs, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Marriage, Shower Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaCowboy/pseuds/CanadaCowboy
Summary: Modern, AU. "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? It's two in a million, once in a lifetime." Celebration fic for the Avatar franchise's 15th anniversary. After a decade of knowing each other, Aang and Katara grew from friendship to lovers. Now, they are about to marry each other in the ceremony of their dreams. But with different cultural practices and beliefs, how will they mix and match traditions into the wedding? As they explore the possibilities, they learn more about each other than ever before, allowing them to forge their own paths in creating their own family. NSFW content.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: the Journey of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762678
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the 15th anniversary of the debut of the Avatar franchise. It is one of my favourite series of all time, and I started a tradition in 2015 to write something related to it during major milestones. In 2015, it was my epilogue to the Korra series, which is enjoyable but for different reasons. This time, I'm going back to the original series, with our favourite lead characters finally getting married. It'll be in my Avatar AU universe of "bending but no Avatar" and there will be some references to things happening in that series. But overall, you can still enjoy the fic without having to go through the past 2 stories.
> 
> Warning: This story will include a lot of innuendo and explicit details, though not necessarily sexual ones. Our characters are in their 20's, so they are legal adults, and they are going to consummate their marriage. There will also be discussions between a child Aang and his guardian Gyatso about certain body parts and somewhat controversial cultural practices (ex: male circumcision). While I personally have certain views about certain body modification, I still believe the job of a parent or guardian is to have frank and open discussions with their child about their bodies, even if the topic is distasteful to some. If this is not your cup of tea, then please feel free to stop reading now. Otherwise, you take full responsibility of anything you read and I will not be held accountable for how you feel about that.
> 
> Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.

The avenue along the waterfront of Republic City was as beautiful as ever, with the shining lights of the buildings reflecting in the water. It was a typical evening in the early spring, where a slight chill was still present in the night. The fact that those strolling along the avenue still had on relatively thick jackets, with some people able to see their breaths, was a testament to the cool weather. But for two special people, the weather was not an impediment to them.

“So Katara, did you enjoy dinner tonight?” the taller individual, a young man with a bald head decorated by a blue arrow tattoo, asked his companion. Despite his height and appearance, Aang Anil’s twenty-second birthday was still a couple of months away. It didn’t help that he skipped a grade in elementary school, which allowed him to finish university just after he turned twenty-one last year. “It’s been a while since we had a date like this, right?” he pointed out.

The woman in blue, twenty-three-year-old Katara Kuruk, turned back to Aang with a smile. She leaned a little closer to Aang, allowing her body to feel Aang’s left arm around her shoulder. “It’s not easy when I’m juggling my medical school schedule and scheduling a future internship,” she replied, staring at the bay in front of them. Staying true to her dream, Katara finished her four years of undergrad, and then immediately applied for medical school. Her high academics allowed her to get in with ease, and now the water bender was more than halfway through her second year. “Did you forget that Republic City University is one of the only schools in the world to have a three-year medical program instead of four years?” Katara pointed out.

“I recall, and that’s because it’s a full-year program instead of eight months,” Aang responded. The air bender leaned his body forward, feeling the metal handrail of the wall lining the waterfront press against his midriffs. “After your second year, you have to do your internship and calculate your hours so you can prepare for graduation.”

Katara shifted her body so that she faced Aang. She placed a hand on Aang’s left breast, feeling his heartbeat underneath his shirt. “That’s why I’m always on the go, but even then I try to make time for you,” Katara stated, a small smile permeating her face, “I mean, it’s almost ten years since we’ve known each other, so don’t think I forgot about this important event.”

“And I assure you I didn’t forget it either,” Aang declared. Placing an arm around her shoulder again, Aang led her away from the waterfront and to a park just down from the avenue. While Katara enjoyed the scene, Aang reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He scrolled to the text messages section and found the exact one he wanted.

The act was not lost on Katara, who glanced over at her boyfriend. “Did the Department of Foreign Affairs give you back an exam score or something?” she asked.

Aang shook his head. “I’m not writing the next exam until next week, and even then they won’t send me a score this late into the evening,” Aang answered. Unlike Katara, Aang did not go into medicine. Instead, he graduated with a degree in international relations and wanted to join the Foreign Service. His calm nature and levelheadedness in resolving issues made him a perfect fit for being a foreign diplomat or negotiator, and that meant challenging the Foreign Service Examinations. “Let me take this very quickly, and I’ll be right back,” Aang stated.

Katara stood awkwardly while Aang took a few steps away from her, his eyes boring directly into his phone while his fingers danced on the screen. She wasn’t sure what text message Aang received that caused him to trot off in a hurry, but it would not surprise her if it was one of Aang’s friends who also challenged for the Foreign Service. To join the United Republic’s Department of Foreign Affairs and International Trade, one had to make a full application that addressed everything from college grades to out-of-school experience. The most important part was a statement of interest outlining why the candidate wanted to join the Foreign Service, as it was the only way to distinguish a candidate from countless others.

If that wasn’t bad enough, the examination process was even worse, as each candidate had to write three exams. There was a two-month period between exams, so the candidates had time to prepare, but the wide range of questions asked was enough to intimidate most people. Aang already wrote the first two, focusing on reasoning and judgment. The third and most intimidating one was in a week, and while Katara was confident of Aang’s abilities, she did wonder why he was so nonchalant about it. Why didn’t she ask him about it earlier, just so they could reschedule their date to after the exam was done?

Just then, Aang trotted back to Katara. “I want to show you something special,” he declared, suddenly grabbing Katara by the hand, “Will you come this way with me?”

Katara tried not to fall behind Aang’s quick footsteps, almost jogging along him as Aang pulled her into a more wooded area. They had been to this park enough times before, so Katara wasn’t sure what surprise he had in store. “What’s going on? Where are we going?” she asked.

After clearing a series of trees, Aang stopped in front of some shrubs. Katara could hear some rustling from behind it, but she wasn’t sure if it was someone hiding in there or the winds blowing through it. She tried to open her mouth, but Aang interrupted her before she spoke. “Katara, I brought you here because this is a special place,” Aang explained, turning his body so that he faced her completely, “Do you realize that if you look right across the water right now, you can see Air Temple Island, where Air Nomad training and tattooing takes place?”

Katara glanced over the bay and indeed, the island was in clear sight. She could even see the series of poles that Air Nomads stood on for balancing training. She turned back to Aang, who now held both her hands inside his. “I’ve always been big on carrying on Air Nomad traditions, and I’ve always tried to learn your Water Tribe traditions,” Aang described, his grey eyes never leaving Katara’s blue ones, “For the last ten years, I really think we did well in mixing and matching our traditions, while still respecting each other’s cultures. Do you agree?”

Katara nodded vigorously. “Of course, Aang,” she exclaimed, both anxious and grateful at the same time, “But what does that have to do with what we’re doing here?”

Aang sucked in his breath while tilting his eyes to the shrubs. The branches shook more than ever, which signalled to Aang that this was his cue. “I figure what better way it is for me to say what I’m about to say, in Republic City’s holiest spot for Air Nomads, while saying it in the most traditional Water Tribe method,” Aang explained. Turning to the shrubs, he called, “You can come out now, and bring the signs with you.”

To Katara’s surprise, four familiar faces popped out from behind the bushes. Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Toph all lifted a sign each, and each sign had one word written in glowing lights. The water bender focused her eyes on the signs and read them aloud. “Will…you…marry…me?”

Before Katara could even react, Aang beat her to the punch. “We’re both heading into the next stage in our lives, and I can’t imagine us heading there without each other. I want us to keep supporting each other for the rest of our lives,” Aang declared. The air bender then got down on one knee and pulled out a betrothal necklace, one that mixed orange and blue together. “Katara Kuruk, Sweetie, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?”

With overjoyed emotions, Katara leaped into Aang and held him in a tight embrace. “Yes, of course I will!” she shouted, smothering his mouth with a fierce kiss. As Aang struggled to put the betrothal necklace around Katara’s neck, he could hear his four friends behind him. Three of them were clearly cheering, but one sounded more like groaning about oogies.

Aang turned in time to see Suki and Toph both smack Sokka in the back of the head, all the while Zuko flashing a thumb-up sign at Aang. Looking at Katara again, Aang gave her another deep kiss, knowing that tonight would be the first night of both their lives.

* * *

Katara had not stopped smiling since she accepted Aang’s proposal in the park the previous night. Now with a shiny new betrothal necklace around her collar, Katara could not help but rub the pendant piece again and again. And as she sat at the dining room table at Hakoda’s home, she could not help but reminisce when she still lived here. She moved out shortly after she finished her undergraduate degree, but she still recalled the details of everything as if she lived here yesterday. “You didn’t do much redecorating, Dad,” she commented.

Hakoda smiled and shook his head. “I’m not as young and energetic as before,” he replied, putting an arm around the lady sitting to his right, “Besides, I have my attention on someone else at the moment, someone who isn’t in a rush to renovate this place.”

Indeed, beside Hakoda was a woman with reddish-brown hair. She wore mainly blue clothing, just like Katara and Sokka did. “I told Hakoda that with my background in architecture and design, I can do renovations in a heartbeat, so we shouldn’t rush it right now,” she stated.

“You’re the best, Malina,” Hakoda responded, leaning over and kissing the woman on the cheek. Indeed, shortly after both Sokka and Katara finished their undergraduate degrees, Hakoda introduced Malina into the siblings’ lives. While Katara was bit sceptical in the beginning, she warmed up to Malina after a year, not seeing Malina as a replacement for Kya, but a new start for their family. “We’ve been discussing the differences between Northern Water Tribe and Southern Water Tribe weddings, but it looks like we’ll have to add Air Nomad weddings into the talk now,” Hakoda described, giving his future son-in-law a serene look.

Aang could not help but smile at the support he received. He was so nervous the morning of the proposal, fearing that Hakoda would not agree with his plan. Even with Sokka showing his support, Aang almost lost his mind when he finally went to Hakoda. “I’m so glad you gave me your blessing, Hakoda,” Aang responded, firmly holding Katara’s hand, “And I promise you I will love and cherish Katara for the rest of our lives.”

“You’re so amazing, Sweetie,” Katara chimed in. She was at one end of the table, with Hakoda to her direct right and Aang to her direct left. Leaning to her left, she planted a kiss right on Aang’s lips, to which the air bender reciprocated in kind.

“Okay, that’s a bit too much for the oogies,” Sokka called out. Everyone glanced at the male Kuruk sibling seated to Aang’s left, who wrapped a hand around his own throat and pretended to gag. After watching Aang and Katara sheepishly unlock their lips, Sokka turned back to the table. “Seriously though, what are we including in the wedding plans? Do we want to do something similar to what Gran Gran and Gram-Pakku did at their wedding?”

Katara winced. Much as she loved both Kanna and Pakku, she wasn’t sure if she wanted her own wedding to go that way. “Gran Gran and Pakku married just after we both entered university, and they did that at the Misty Palms Oasis,” she recalled, pulling out her phone and scrolling through the photos section, “Gran Gran liked the resort, but Pakku was disappointed with it. Besides, I’m not sure if marrying in a desert resort is something Aang and I want.”

Aang leaned his head over to view the photos. Katara and Sokka went to the wedding without him, but Aang could tell how awkward it must have felt. “Why would a master water bender like Pakku marry in a place with little to no water?” he questioned.

Hakoda cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention back to the table. “When Mom and Pakku come later tonight, we can ask them about it,” he proposed, “But I do agree with Katara in that the Misty Palms Oasis wedding seems to focus more on Northern Water Tribe traditions. But since Pakku is from there and Mom grew up there before she moved south, I can understand why. That’s why I want to see what Katara and Aang want for their wedding, and if we can incorporate any Air Nomad traditions into it. You realize that’s why Gyatso is here?”

Indeed, sitting at the other end of the table across from Katara, and not saying a single word so far, was Aang’s long-time guardian. He merely smiled at the loving couple while his hands were wrapped around a cup of warm tea. “I’m good with whatever Aang wants to include, since it is his wedding after all,” the older air bender announced.

Hakoda nodded. He pulled out his tablet and flipped through several sets of notes, all the while Malina read them with him. “I did some research of my own into Air Nomad weddings, and while I have some understanding of what certain things mean, I don’t know how much of each trait to include,” he explained, “For example, there is this comment about the bride having an arrow attached to her back. I’m guessing it has something to do with Sky Bison?”

Gyatso nodded. “As you know, the Sky Bison is the most important animal to the Air Nomad culture. They are the original air benders, and our tattoos mimic the pattern they have on their fur,” Aang’s guardian pointed out, “Getting our arrows is a complete rebirth for us, taking us from our growth years to our mature years. So a tattooed Air Nomad is both an air bending master and a spiritually mature person. But in our culture, weddings are a permanent bond, and that means the bride must wear an extra arrow on her.”

Katara glanced at Aang, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “Can we make sure my arrow is a blue one? I want it to be similar to your tattoos,” she suggested.

That got a chuckle from the group, but Hakoda quickly steered the topic back to the wedding. “I also see that the bride and groom have to be separated before the wedding and be spiritually cleansed,” Hakoda soldiered on, scrolling to the next set of notes, “I assume Gyatso will cleanse Aang, but what will happen with Katara?”

“We can have some of the Air Acolytes come to your home to cleanse Katara, if you wish,” Gyatso proposed, taking a sip of his tea, “But I wonder how we can do that before rearranging your house for the Water Tribe part of the ceremony. I believe you will put a block of ice at the front door that Aang must cross, and then replaced by a white carpet after that?”

Hakoda nodded. “How Pakku and Katara created and maintained a block of ice for Mom’s wedding at the Misty Palms Oasis is still beyond me,” he murmured, rubbing his forehead as he recalled the strange scene years ago, “But yes, the white carpet represents the parties’ purity, and we’re supposed to have the couple stand on it while a respected elder serves as master of ceremonies. I think we can easily have Pakku serve that role, and he can talk about the couple’s honour and respect for each other with ease.”

Sokka shot a suspicious look at Aang and Katara before turning back to Hakoda. “If you have Pakku talk about how much Aang and Katara honour and respect each other, please ask him to leave as much of the oogies out as possible,” he requested.

That earned him a good whack across the forehead from Katara, who reached across Aang’s body to hit her brother. While the entire group chuckled, Hakoda turned to Gyatso to ask one more thing. “There’s still the reception, and I know we have to serve some vegetarian dishes for you,” he declared, pointing at his screen again, “Is there any particular dish that Air Nomads must have for weddings? Or do you just want to do a couple of Aang’s favourites instead?”

* * *

To say Katara had a hectic week would be an understatement. The water bender not only had medical school to deal with, she also had to address a summer internship at a hospital. The good news was that she had some offers for interviews, meaning the prospects for getting some experience were bright. However, the long period of time it would take to process her application and contact her references did not make Katara feel more relaxed.

But right now, Katara’s anxiety could not be stronger than that of her fiancé Aang. Today, Aang had to write the third and final portion of his diplomat exam. Even though he was in good spirits for most of the previous week, even telling all their friends and families about how he proposed to Katara, Katara knew that Aang was not free of stress. “He’s just too positive of a person to let something like this get him down,” she commented, taking a seat on a table at the cafeteria of her medical faculty.

From across the table, Sokka and Suki also sat down. Katara’s brother had been in a common-law relationship with Suki for a little over a year now, living together but not really having wedding plans. She knew that they were both busy with their careers, with Sokka now an associate in a mid-sized engineering firm. Maybe marriage was still in their future plans, but for now it seemed like both sides were happy with what they were doing.

“Aang’s always been a crazy guy, but I think he’s really mellowed out,” Suki responded, taking a sip of her coffee, “I think he wants to take this seriously, because it’s something he believes strongly in doing. And I think he also wants you to support him all the way.”

“I’ve supported Aang for as long as I’ve remembered,” Katara replied, straightening a few strands of loose hair, “Do you remember when Azula ran Gyatso over with her car, and Gyatso was in a coma? We had a cross-country race to run, and Aang nearly gave up. I was the one who told him he should continue with it, or he would regret it for the rest of his life.”

Sokka nodded. He recalled how traumatizing that was for Aang, but somehow the air bender pulled through. “I recall seeing Aang at the hospital when Gyatso was doing therapy,” Sokka recalled, “Because Gyatso was in a coma for so long, his body had to get used to moving again. They had him walk between these parallel bars, and Gyatso almost fell a few times.”

Suki and Katara both nodded. The good news was that Gyatso recovered well, and up to this point there were no significant health problems. But the fact was that Gyatso was getting up there in age, and Aang might require support again if Gyatso was no longer around. Even so, there was no stopping Aang from adding new love to old love, and if Katara was to be part of that new love, then she was more than happy to oblige.

Shaking her head a few times, Katara focused back on the issue at hand. “What I’m saying is that this diplomat exam is really important to him, and I want to be there when he succeeds,” she insisted, her fingers dancing on the screen of her cellphone. She checked the time and saw that Aang still had a bit to go before it was over. “I know he wanted me to do well in medical school, and he waited the entire time outside the exam hall when I wrote my MCAT. Now that I’m in medical school, I wonder if I should have done the same for him.”

Sokka winced. “It’s this type of sappiness that really brings out the oogies in you two,” he remarked in a snarky way. That earned dark looks from the two young women near him, to which Sokka relented a bit. “Katara, all I’m saying is that Aang knows you care about him, just like how you know he cares about you. You don’t have to go out of your way to show it.”

“I don’t know, Sokka,” Suki disagreed with her boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder while giving him a hopeful look, “I sometimes think a girl likes it when a guy goes out of his way to show how much he cares for her. I mean, I’m not exactly that type of person, but I have friends who certainly feel that way. Ty Lee is a perfect example.”

Katara tilted her head back and forth. She could see both of their points, but she wasn’t sure where she fell on the spectrum. It was clear that Sokka was the jokester but also had a caring side, given how he grieved over his first girlfriend Yue for the longest time. Katara didn’t see all the open displays of affection between them that often, but he knew Sokka cared for Yue a lot. Even today, when Sokka had Suki in his life, Katara could see the little things they did that showed how much they cared for each other. The love between them was real and persistent.

However, Katara also knew that some people did like grander gestures as a way to show love. She thought Suki’s example of Ty Lee was a bit farfetched, given how Ty Lee was a bit starved for affection due to her being one of seven children. Even so, Suki herself didn’t mind these grand gestures too much, even though she was fine without them. Besides, Aang and Katara displayed more public signs of affection than Sokka and Suki did, often holding hands or hugging or kissing in public. And even though everyone found Sokka’s comments about oogies tiresome after a decade, Katara could see how that display of affection came across.

Shaking her head a few times, Katara focused back on the twosome before her. “I think Aang and I relate to each other pretty well that way, except we have limits to what we do,” she described, “There are cultural reasons why Aang doesn’t explore the physical side of our relationship, and I’ll respect his decision on this part.”

The rest of the afternoon for the threesome was fairly uneventful, with Sokka and Suki mainly talking about their work and Katara talking about medical school. Katara almost lost track of time before a chime rang out on her cellphone. The water bender pulled it out and clicked on messages, reading the text carefully before a huge smile spread across her face. “Aang said he’s done the exam and he’s on his way here,” Katara announced.

Sokka and Suki both smiled back, knowing how much this must mean to Aang. As they whispered between themselves, Katara texted Aang back, letting the air bender know about their location. “It shouldn’t take him too long to drive over here,” Katara stated, putting her phone away, “Or if he wants to, he can Air Scooter it over here, and it’ll be even quicker!”

Sokka and Suki chuckled, getting out of their seats and heading for the exit. Katara followed suit, parking themselves just outside the building and watching for Aang. Before long, the familiar bald head with a blue arrow tattoo appeared, moving through the crowd and heading straight for their direction. Even from afar, Katara could see the look of relief on Aang’s face when he arrived. “Sweetie, how did it go?” she asked, rushing in and tightly embracing Aang.

Aang did not answer that question, instead locking lips with Katara. Sokka immediately made faces at them, all the while Suki just enjoyed the show. By the time Aang and Katara released to come up for air, Aang only gave a huge grin. “It’s done, and I can’t be happier,” the air bender responded, “It’s with the examination panel right now, so let’s hope for the best.”

Katara smiled again, leaning in for another kiss. It only ended when Sokka cleared his throat in an obnoxiously loud way, earning him dark looks from the two females in the group. “Now that Aang’s done, should we go and celebrate? I’m sure there’s a good restaurant nearby that serves meat and vegetarian dishes,” he proposed.

* * *

“It’s been a while since we’ve had dinner together,” Gyatso commented, spooning some vegetables onto his plate. Ever since Aang moved into his own place, Gyatso had stayed in his old home all by himself. While they still talked fairly regularly, Aang had not visited much due to his focus on the Foreign Service exams. “I’m glad your exams are over, and I know how hard you worked on those. That’s why you deserve a nice reward, like me cooking dinner for you.”

Aang chuckled as he finished filling up his plate. Gyatso had been his guardian, mentor, and friend for the longest time, having taken Aang in even before Aang received his tattoos. “I’m glad we have the chance to meet up tonight. Very soon, I’ll be married and I may not have as much time to visit,” Aang responded, “How do you feel about all this?”

“I’m happy, but it’s also bittersweet because I now know you’ve really grown up,” Gyatso responded. He placed his hand on the side of Aang’s face, tilting the latter’s head closer to him. Even though Aang was taller, stronger, and more mature than when Gyatso first took him in, Aang’s grey eyes would always have that mischievous twinkle in them. It reminded Gyatso that no matter how much Aang grew, he would always be Gyatso’s little boy. “But knowing that Hakoda’s family is so accepting of you, I know you and Katara will be a great couple.”

Aang nodded, happy that Sweetie was so willing to spend the rest of her life with him. But that only brought up another issue, something that he knew only Gyatso could solve. “When we were with Hakoda last time, you saw how much he wanted the wedding to be about both of us,” Aang recalled, “Will you help me fit both Air Nomad and Water Tribe traditions in?”

Gyatso swallowed his bite of food before taking a swig of water. “I think we can narrow it down to the most important ones, or the ones you feel are most meaningful to you and Katara,” Gyatso suggested, “If we do the full ceremony for both of you, it will be too much.”

Aang nodded. Rubbing the spot where the blue arrow ended on his forehead, Aang dug deep into his mind for the details of Air Nomad traditions regarding marriage. “I know we believe in celibacy before marriage, and I assure you Katara and I are both virgins right now,” he insisted, causing Gyatso to emit some laughter, “We have to sever as many bonds as possible to achieve maximum freedom, and creating a baby is a bond between two people. That’s why we shouldn’t engage in sex unless we’re certain that both sides want to create this relationship.”

“Yes, and that’s why divorce rates amongst Air Nomads are lower compared to any of the other three ethnic groups,” Gyatso pointed out. He took another bite of food, chewing it thoughtfully before continuing, “To us, marriage and sex go hand-in-hand, and sex only comes into the picture after marriage. But of course, who you marry and what gender they are is completely up to you, and our culture will not reject you because of your choice.”

It’s now Aang’s turn to swallow his food and take a sip of water. “I know the Water Tribes are stricter with marriage. In the past, they practiced arranged marriages, and even today there are weddings in the Northern Water Tribe with arranged couples,” he commented, “But Hakoda is from the Southern Water Tribe, so they’re freer with marriages. And Hakoda himself does accept other cultures too, hence his willingness to include Air Nomad traditions.”

“And one Air Nomad tradition is to prepare a dowry to Katara’s whole family. That includes Sokka, Hakoda, and Kanna,” Gyatso pointed out, “Both Air Nomads and Water Tribes include dowry in weddings, but Water Tribes tend to use animals or meats. Maybe we can replace that with vegetables or fruits that we plant ourselves?”

“Does that include fruit tarts? Maybe we should surprise them by launching them out our second story window and have them land on their heads instead!” Aang exclaimed. That caused a wave of uncontrollable laughter out of both air benders, as they recalled the trick they played on some senior monks they once hosted in Republic City when Aang was young. They told the senior monks that there were tarts and cakes prepared for everyone, and when the monks came to get them, Aang and Gyatso use air bending to propel those at the targets. “What a sticky mess that was! I’m so shocked they took it so well,” Aang declared amidst snorts of laughter.

“Well, Hakoda does has a pretty good sense of humour, so maybe he’ll be okay with it,” Gyatso responded, the grin still wide across his face while he gently wiped his eyes, “Since the Water Tribes live in regions with little to no agriculture, what vegetables fit them best?”

Aang rubbed his bald head again. This would definitely require some thought, but given that their wedding was still months away, there was still time to address this. “I heard that Air Nomads and Water Tribes have one thing in common, which is how musical we can be,” Aang pointed out, “Katara said traditional Water Tribe courtship involves riding across the tundra and singing songs. Maybe we should include a musical theme of sorts in it?”

“I’m more concerned about the spiritual purification that will take place before your separation,” Gyatso chimed in. That made Aang take a more solemn tone, as he knew how important Air Nomads take their spirituality. “You have to separate from Katara the day before the wedding, and you’ll both have to be purified. Does Hakoda want to do anything spiritual with Katara, or do the Water Tribes take a less formal approach towards their blessings?”

“They do have blessings, but that happens during the ceremony. I’m supposed to stand on a white mat with Katara while an elder, most likely Pakku, gives the blessings,” Aang reported, rubbing his chin in thought, “I still have to figure out how to attach an arrow onto Katara’s back. But that will be after I clear the block of ice and get blessed at Katara’s first.”

“There’s actually a special way you can tie an arrow onto Katara’s back, and it’s part of the genius that is Air Nomad robes,” Gyatso pointed out, “Air Nomad robes tend to be wrapped around the body, so it’s easy to tie an arrow into the robes. But if Katara doesn’t wear those in the ceremony, then you may have to figure out another way to do it.”

Aang pressed his lips together. Even though Aang could include whatever Air Nomad traditions he wanted in the wedding, there were still lots of details yet to be confirmed. Aang wanted to respect both cultures, but also wanted this to be a wedding to truly call their own. He wanted a ceremony that his people would be proud of, but he also wanted a ceremony that he and Katara would be proud of. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing by mixing all this together?” he asked Gyatso.

Gyatso inhaled and exhaled deeply. Aang dipped his head slightly, trying to gauge his guardian’s face. After a few seconds of silence, with nothing but wave-like breathing from the older air bender, Gyatso finally spoke. “I think you ultimately want to preserve and celebrate your traditions, but also allow them to grow with you,” he commented, “The end result may be something that isn’t entirely Air Nomad, but is still Air Nomad.”

Aang smiled as he heard that. It was like Gyatso was encouraging him through his current goal of becoming a diplomat. Understanding differences, balancing competing interests, learning about cultures, respecting traditions, and also searching for new paths were all part of his goals. If Aang could spend his life doing this to achieve peace, then he could certainly do the same with his wedding. “Thanks, Gyatso,” he stated, “I think I have a better idea what to do now.”

* * *

“It’s been a while since we have a guy’s night, at least ever since you proposed to Katara and wrote your Foreign Service exam,” Zuko commented, finishing the plating of his final dish of the night. It was a relatively easy week for the fire bender, who had to give up some of his university dreams after graduation. As it stood, his estranged father got into legal trouble with his company, leading to things going haywire. With Azula still mentally unstable, the board of directors required someone to take charge, and the first name mentioned was his.

“Well, your CEO job isn’t exactly making you a free man either, Zuko,” Aang replied, placing his napkin on his lap. Zuko went from being interested in politics to leaning about business techniques on the fly, and for the first year Aang could see it doing a number on the fire bender. “How are things with you and Mai? Are you back on the right track?” he asked.

Zuko placed the dish on the table and exhaled deeply. The change in work expectations and schedules caused a rift between him and his long-time girlfriend Mai. While they were still on friendly terms, it was clear that they didn’t see eye to eye on some things. Both sides still hoped to have a long-term relationship with the other, but for now they both required some space. “It’s getting there, but not quite,” Zuko muttered before taking a seat next to Aang.

The two young men seated across from Aang and Zuko glanced at the fire bender nervously. Like Zuko, Haru and Teo had known Aang since they were children. Both were excited to hear that Aang was the first in their group to get married, even before Zuko and Sokka. “And where’s Sokka tonight anyway?” Teo asked, rubbing his hands on the sidebars of his wheelchair, “You would think he won’t ditch a fellow engineer.”

“Katara told me that he’s got an event with Suki,” Haru explained, flipping through the messages on his phone. Like Zuko, Haru took over his father’s business, continuing on the corner store that Tyro started years ago. While Tyro was still active in running the business, Haru was expected to take a bigger role in the future. “It’s something about celebrating Kyoshi Island heritage, and we all know how much interest Suki has in her home island.”

“Speaking of heritage, how is the planning stage of your wedding?” Zuko inquired, turning to face the bald man to his right, “Sokka told me you want to combine your Air Nomad and Water Tribe heritage, but I want more details from you.”

Aang glanced at the entire group and smiled. He had done a lot more research into both his own Air Nomad culture and Katara’s Water Tribe culture in the past week. “It’s amazing how much more you can get done after I finished Foreign Service exam,” the air bender stated, pulling out his cellphone, “Both Gyatso and Hakoda are so generous in helping me out.”

Aang flipped his phone over to show everyone the screen. On it were several baskets of fruits and vegetables, along with fruit pies and tarts, all of which were done in classic Air Nomad style. “My dowry to Katara will feature a lot of food, but no meat, since Water Tribe dowry usually involves meat and skin of animals,” Aang reported, “Hakoda is okay with it, since we can use that to prepare the wedding ceremony feast. I’ll provide those to everyone before I pick Katara up.”

“Won’t Sokka get upset if you give him nothing but fruits and vegetables? He’s the meat guy and I can’t possibly imagine him taking this well,” Teo remarked, causing some chuckles amongst the group, “What if he pulls out his other weapon, sarcasm, on you?”

“Then he’ll have to deal with an ice block shoved down his pants, courtesy of what I have to walk through in order to pick up Katara,” Aang answered, flipping to another photo. This one had an ice block but with an interesting design on each side. “Water Tribe grooms must step over an ice block before picking up the bride, and the dowry is presented to the bride’s family then. Tradition is that if the bride’s family is displeased, the wedding may be stopped. It’s more fun and games now, where the father of the bride challenges the groom a bit. But in the past when arranged marriages were the norm, this was a very important step.”

Haru swallowed his bite of food before leaning his head closer to Aang’s phone. “What does the bride give the groom? I’m sure Katara won’t give you meat and skins,” Haru queried.

“Both Air Nomad and Water Tribe cultures have the bride giving a dowry consisting of clothing, furnishings, even household decorations,” Aang described, flipping to another photo on his phone, “I’ve been to weddings in the past where Air Nomads married within their own race, and the bride’s present to the groom was a sculpture of a Sky Bison. I heard Sokka might ask his old industrial arts teacher, Mr. Piandao, to help him with making one for Katara.”

Zuko, Haru, and Teo all nodded, impressed by the sheer amount of culture Aang and Katara had already included in their wedding. While it was a wonderful coincidence that both Air Nomads and Water Tribes had dowry and presents, it was also fantastic to hear how much thought they put into the items included. They all had special meaning to their specific cultures and heritage, and they showed so much respect for the other culture. It was clear that these two were meant for each other, no matter what challenges they would face in the future.

Shaking his head, Zuko turned back to Aang’s phone. “What about other cultural or traditional details? Do you plan to include anything else from your culture into the wedding?” he asked, “I don’t think you will tattoo Katara the way you’re tattooed, right?”

Aang shook his head. “Air Nomads get their tattoos for mastering air bending only. There are no other tattoos for any other ceremony,” the air bender described, “The only thing we have to do is consummate our marriage and stay together in our home for three consecutive days.”

“I think that might let Katara see another aspect of Air Nomad culture regarding the air bending exam that most people don’t think about,” Teo chimed in, a mischievous smirk lining his face, “Is it true that Air Nomad boys who get their tattoos are also circumcised?”

Aang froze for a second, caught totally off guard by the question. But once he caught on, he let out a nervous chuckle. “Yes, you’re right,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head, “It’s to demonstrate that Air Nomad boys are physically, spiritually, and sexually mature. In other words, they are now reborn as air bending masters. Girls are not circumcised because they have the natural ability to carry a child, so their sex organs are not altered when they are tattooed.”

“But some Air Nomads who are mixed race don’t get circumcised,” Haru pointed out, alluding to his own culture, “The United Earth States believes in the sanctity of the body, meaning you don’t alter your body from when you’re born to when you die. It’s also why getting a tattoo is frowned upon until around thirty years ago.”

Aang nodded, recalling that this was true for not just the United Earth States, but also the Fire Nation. He had heard of stories where air benders with a parent from either of these nations took the exam, but requested to be exempt from circumcision. “It was around when Gyatso got his tattoos that the monks decided to make this rite optional,” Aang pointed out.

“And that’s where you lost Haru, Teo, and me, since circumcising boys are rare in our cultures,” Zuko commented with a chuckle and a shake of the head, “Maybe you should have your best man tell a funny story about your tattoo ceremony at your wedding.”

Aang tilted his head at Zuko, a mischievous grin on his own face. “Just for you, Zuko, I’ll give you a freebie,” Aang proposed. That got everyone’s attention, as they leaned closer to the air bender at the table. “I actually have a pretty funny story from when I was six years old. My parents were still alive but they left me with Gyatso for a week. That’s when I learned what happens in a tattooing ceremony, including circumcision. Let’s just say I confused circumcision with another word starting with ‘c’ and ending with a ‘shun’ pronunciation…”

* * *

_“Aang, are you going to come out?” Gyatso asked, gently rapping his knuckles on the closed bedroom door. He was left watching after Aang for the week when both Aang’s parents were asked to adjudicate air bending exams. With Aang’s father in the Southern Air Temple, and Aang’s mother in the Eastern Air Temple, six-year-old Aang had to stay in Republic City by himself, hence family friend Gyatso had to become the babysitter. “You just ran out of your bath and didn’t even dry yourself properly, and you didn’t put your clothes on either.”_

_There was no response from inside, which caused Gyatso to pinch his nose. “Aang, I promise you nothing will happen to you if you come out,” Gyatso reassured the younger air bender, “What I said earlier won’t happen to you until you get your tattoos, and even then it isn’t what you originally think it is. Now will you please open the door?”_

_After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally clicked and was pulled open. Before Gyatso stood the bald boy who was completely naked. His skin still dripped with water due to him not being properly dried off. The only thing covering his private parts was a small hand towel, and even then it barely did the job. But above all, the most unusual thing was the look on Aang’s face. “You promise that you won’t cut my pee-pee off?” Aang asked._

_Gyatso let out a sound that was a mix of a chuckle and an awkward cough. “Aang, no one will cut it off when you get your tattoos,” he explained, “I know you have questions about the tattooing ceremony, and since your parents told me you’ll start your training, we agreed to tell you about it. Once you master thirty-six techniques of air bending, you will get your tattoos.”_

_“Yeah, and then you said something about ‘serration’ or something like that,” Aang replied, nearly dropping the hand towel when he tried to readjust his grip, “Then they’ll cut my pee-pee off after I get my tattoos. If they do that, then I don’t want my tattoos!”_

_Gyatso knelt down so he can be eye level with Aang. He placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder and stared into the youngster’s grey eyes. “What I said was circumcision, not serration or anything like that,” Gyatso described, “After you get your tattoos, the skin covering the tip of your penis is cut off. It won’t affect you peeing, and it won’t change who you are. This is how we Air Nomads show that you’re a grown boy. You’re born when you’re no longer inside your mom’s belly, and you’re reborn as an air bending master when you get your tattoos.”_

_Aang moved his hands around a bit, placing one hand underneath the towel. He reached for where his penis attached to his body, even jiggled it a little, just to ensure that it was still connected to him. “Will it hurt if they do that?” Aang queried, his voice less shrill and hostile._

_“Unfortunately it will hurt a bit, but we have ways of making it less painful,” Gyatso further pointed out, “And after cutting the skin off, we can bandage it for a little while, just until you heal up. It won’t be a big problem after a week or so, and you’ll be fine after that.”_

_Aang’s body relaxed a bit, slightly lowering the towel but still keeping his private parts covered. However, his left hand was still placed protectively on the sensitive organ. “What if I don’t want to cut the skin off? Will I not get my tattoos then?” he demanded._

_“It’s completely optional, and you can forgo it if you want to. But it’s completely up to you, and you can always decide when you do your exam,” Gyatso responded. Standing back up, he wrapped his arm around Aang’s shoulder and guided him back to the bathroom. “Let’s get you dried up and dressed. I don’t think you want to stay naked for the rest of the day, right?”_

_Aang obeyed his guardian, slowly but surely edging back into the bathroom. He did not take his hand off the towel until he was in clear view of his clothing, immediately reaching for his briefs. “Do they do anything else other than cutting that skin off?” he questioned._

_Gyatso chuckled. “I think you’ve had too much excitement for one day, so let’s relax for now, alright?” the older air bender answered, reaching into the bathtub and pulling on the drain, “When your parents get back, they’ll explain in more detail what goes on in this event.”_

_As Gyatso washed the bathtub, Aang explored other parts of his body while he dried himself. There were other protruding parts, the most obvious being his outie belly button. He reached for the lump on his midriffs and gently pulled on it. Knowing it represented his birth, Aang wondered if it would be affected during his rebirth as an Air Nomad. “Why don’t they look at doing something with my belly button instead?” he wondered, pulling on the fleshy knot._

Zuko, Haru, and Teo could not stop laughing at Aang’s story, slapping the table and clutching their stomachs the entire time. In return, Aang had red streaks on his cheeks that were brighter than the briefs he wore back then. “So let me get this straight,” Zuko eked up in a wave of chuckles, “You were told what circumcision was about, but then called it serration, and then thought it was actually castration? How many more words are you mixing up?”

That got another howl of laughs from the group, to which Aang could only drop his tattooed forehead onto the table. “And that’s why if you want to roast me at the wedding, this would be a good one,” he muttered, “Because if Gyatso doesn’t tell it, someone else will.”

Haru was the first to react. He sat back up straight, all the while wiping a tear from his eye. “Seriously though, will Katara get the joke and all? I mean, she is a medical student, so I’m sure she’s familiar with the surgical procedures and such,” the earth bender pointed out.

“And how do people from the Water Tribes view that?” Teo chimed in, pulling on his wheelchair and straightened himself out, “The United Earth States and, to an extent, the Fire Nation do not practice circumcision. But I haven’t heard much about that from the Water Tribes. Are they fairly neutral about it?”

Aang too lifted his head. Instead of embarrassment, Aang had a thoughtful look on his face. “I actually haven’t heard anything about it either, but they do have a pretty communal atmosphere about it,” the air bender proposed, tapping his chin in thought, “I can’t see anyone reject a boy if the parents allowed or refused circumcision, but I can also see the tribe not wanting to get involved if an argument over circumcision destroys the group dynamic.”

“I would think Katara would take the health perspective on this, advising a parent whether or not to cut based on health benefits and risks,” Zuko hypothesized. Even though Katara was more emotionally connected to people than everyone else was, the fire bender also knew how observant and analytical Katara could be. She made some mistakes when she was younger that led to her being manipulated by some unsavoury people, and the past years had only shown that Katara was intent to not make that mistake again. “But I’m surprised you’re asking me to tell that story at your wedding. Didn’t she already know the story?”

Aang smiled. “Katara is somewhat aware of our cultural traditions, but I just think it’ll be funnier if it comes from the best man’s roast,” the air bender responded, “And since we’re such good friends, I think it’s only right that you’re my best man, you know?”

Zuko gripped Aang’s shoulder in a brotherly show of affection. “It’s only right after how much we went through together. I’m more than honoured to be your best man, and I’ll make sure my uncle serves only the best food when he caters to the wedding,” he announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of different sources of inspiration for my version of Air Nomad and Water Tribes cultures, so let's go over them in detail:
> 
> 1.) Air Nomad culture is, to no one's surprise, based on Tibetan Buddhism. Buddhist monks are celibate in nature, but Air Nomads believe in a sort of free love culture (as shown in "Turf Wars"). The only way I can reconcile that is to have Air Nomads believe in free love, but draw the line at sexual activities. Air Nomads have to detach themselves in order to achieve maximum freedom. By engaging in sex, they are creating a bond, which runs against that. So unless Air Nomads are certain they will marry and start a family, sexual activities before marriage are frowned upon due to the potential bond created.
> 
> 2.) There are other aspects of Chinese ethnic minorities that I included in Air Nomads. I looked at places in China where there are large populations of ethnic Tibetans, and the province of Qinghai came to mind. Qinghai is particularly interesting because they have a large population of Han Chinese, Tibetans, and Hui (Muslims). On top of that, there are also other religious minorities in China, particularly a vibrant Jewish community is Kaifeng. This is where the whole thing with circumcision came in, as this is a Jewish and Islamic tradition for boys. My resource for incorporating circumcision into Air Nomad culture is none other than my good friend Kelev, who is Jewish and is a mother of 2 girls.
> 
> 3.) The United Earth States and the Fire Nation not circumcising their boys is based on the fact that Chinese Muslims (especially the Hui) and Jews have lower circumcision rates than similar religious groups in the world. This is because the majority of Chinese (Han) are influenced by Confucian principles regarding the sanctity of the body, where the body is returned to the earth in the same state as it came. Things like tattoos and circumcision are frowned upon, and Han Chinese tend to stay away from that. Since Air Nomads already tattoo their bodies, I figure circumcision will fit in well with that. But for Zuko, Haru, and Teo, this would be something vastly different from their beliefs.
> 
> 4.) Gyatso's discussion with Aang about his air bending training runs along the same vein as Air Nomad beliefs. Given Air Nomads believe in free love (without sex), I figure Gyatso should be quite open about discussing body issues with Aang. Aang's confusion with circumcision, castration, and serration is meant to embarrass him, but overall I don't think Gyatso would shy away from those topics. Moreover, my personal belief is that any parent or guardian, whether they believe in free love or not, should have frank and open discussions with their children about their bodies. Not only will it protect them in the future, but it'll also allow them respect other people's bodies as well.
> 
> 5.) Kanna and Pakku marrying in a simple ceremony at Misty Palms Oasis is from "North and South, Part 1" where they did the same thing. Aang and Gyatso talking about throwing fruit pies at certain Air Nomads is from "the Southern Air Temple" where they launched them from a balcony at several meditating monks. Zuko taking over his father's company is from "Sozin's Comet, Part 4" where he took his father's throne and also from "Rebel Spirit" in Korra where Asami did the same thing. And Aang choosing Zuko to be his best man is from "the Avatar and the Fire Lord" where Roku (the Avatar) chose Sozin (the Fire Lord) as his best man.
> 
> I hope the first chapter captures your attention so far. As mentioned before, there will be some innuendo and sensitive topics in this story. If this is not your cup of tea, then you may want to hold off on reading. I will explain more cultural traditions later on, but I hope at least I have your interest. Thanks for reading!


	2. Cultural Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, AU. "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? It's two in a million, once in a lifetime." Celebration fic for the Avatar franchise's 15th anniversary. After a decade of knowing each other, Aang and Katara grew from friendship to lovers. Now, they are about to marry each other in the ceremony of their dreams. But with different cultural practices and beliefs, how will they mix and match traditions into the wedding? As they explore the possibilities, they learn more about each other than ever before, allowing them to forge their own paths in creating their own family. NSFW content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank The Autistic Patriot (from FFN) and Juliko in particular for helping me with some scenes. Our favourite couple is now onto the planning stage of their wedding, where we get to see some cultural differences in how each culture views marriage. There is a lot of mixing and matching, along with modern takes on cultural practices in the Avatar universe. This is something I'm sure you don't want to miss.
> 
> Warning: NSFW content will continue to be shown in this chapter, especially with Aang getting tattooed and circumcised. While I try not to mention anything too explicit (thanks for the reminder, Juliko), Aang will be in his birthday suit for one scene. I tried not to show a twelve-year-old's body explicitly but you can't deny that the way his tattoos are designed sort of makes it necessary. Again, if this is not your cup of tea, please turn away now. I will not take responsibility for your reaction to that scene.
> 
> Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.

“Uh, Aang, did you just call me up to help you pet-sit?” Katara asked, a sceptical look on her face while she let her fiancé through her front door. She got a strange text from Aang requesting that he came over quickly, only to find that instead of an emergency, Aang appeared with a dog sitting next to him. “You do realize that my apartment has rules about owning pets, right?” she pointed out, gesturing at the canine with golden-brown fur and a white belly.

“I know, but my apartment’s rules about pets are even stricter than yours, which is why I have to get you involved,” Aang replied, patting the dog and nudging him into the apartment. The dog was hesitant, its eyes darting around while taking very small steps. While it didn’t look overly hostile, both Aang and Katara were aware that large canines like these could turn quite aggressive if they perceived humans to be a threat.

“But seriously, are you pet-sitting for someone? It’s been a while since you’ve had to take care of a dog,” Katara observed, making her way to the living room. She plopped herself down on the couch, and Aang soon followed suit. The large dog stood at attention before them, not sitting but also not indifferent to them. The canine was testing Katara out, trying to determine if she was friend or foe. “What’s the dog’s name and who is the owner?” Katara questioned.

Aang placed an arm around Katara’s shoulder, allowing Katara to lean in closer to Aang. “The dog is named Buck, and he’s a stray on the streets. Gyatso and I often go to the Air Temple on Air Temple Island, where the monks there have been taking care of Buck for the past few weeks,” Aang described, “They told me that Buck ran away from an abusive owner who has been reported to Animal Services. Buck lived at the outskirts of Republic City for a while, and some claimed he was in a wolf pack. Buck then returned to the city and the monks found him.”

Katara’s eyes widened. She knew wolves were common in the Water Tribes, and there were also some in the northwest part of the United Earth States. Sometimes those wolf packs did travel into the northern part of the United Republic, but Katara had never heard of domesticated dogs joining wolves. “So if the monks at Air Temple Island offered to take care of Buck, why is he here with you? Shouldn’t Buck be on Air Temple Island right now?” she inquired.

Aang shook his head. “Buck isn’t too trusting of humans. He used to be domesticated, so he can do city life, but the past abuse made him leery,” the air bender explained, “My time on Air Temple Island made Buck friendlier towards me, but he’s not fully comfortable yet.”

Katara glanced at Buck, who now edged forward a little more. The water bender did want to reach out to Buck, but was also aware that physical contact with a dog that wasn’t used to her yet was a risky move. “Did you offer to take care of Buck then? I mean, the Air Nomads should have a home for animals, unless Buck doesn’t want to be at Air Temple Island,” Katara stated.

“But Buck was in the wild for a while, meaning he can be a roamer,” Aang replied, reaching out his hand to Buck. The golden-brown dog trotted closer to the air bender, who rubbed the fur on Buck’s neck. “Keeping him on Air Temple Island is too restrictive, but living on the streets can be dangerous. Seeing him wandering near the ferry pier, the monks decided that Buck should be adopted. Since Buck is friendliest towards me, they think I adopt him.”

Katara pursed her lips. If they were to take on a pet, the first thing they had to do was to find new housing. Both their apartments had rules that were not the most pet-friendly, and the last thing she wanted was to be evicted for keeping a pet. “Can’t you leave him with Gyatso? I know you’re busy with your Foreign Service training, but Gyatso is an option,” she proposed.

Aang rubbed his bald head and chuckled. The Foreign Service recruited him after passing his exam last month. However, he didn’t want to put his wedding on hold. “I guess I just want you to bond with Buck first, you know?” he responded, his voice somewhat shaky and his tone sombre, “I haven’t had a dog in my life since Appa died when we were still in undergrad.”

Katara sat closer to Aang and put him in an embrace. Aang took Appa’s death hard, and Katara did help him mourn the Komondor’s death. Back then, Katara reminded Aang how old love can evolve into new love, especially given how out of control Katara got when after Kya’s passing. She kissed Aang’s cheek and held his head so their lines of sight were in direct contact. “Then Buck will be our new pet,” the water bender declared, “He’ll be like our child, before we really decide on if we should have a child. I hope our first child can grow up with Buck!”

“I love that idea, Sweetie. And I can’t wait to marry you and have children with you. If you agree to, of course,” Aang replied, this time smothering Katara’s lips with his own. The hand Aang had on Buck now rose to cup Katara’s face, leaving the dog staring at them confusedly. It was like Buck realized Aang did not see Katara as a threat, and wanted Buck to accept her too.

After a few more seconds of lip-locking, the engaged couple finally came up for air. “Was Appa there for all your major events, including when you were tattooed?” Katara queried.

Aang shook his head. “We did bring Appa to the Southern Air Temple, but the air bending exam is attended by the candidate alone,” Aang explained, “I finished my exam, the panel graded me, and they decided that I can get my tattoos. Gyatso wasn’t on the panel, but he knows most of the people there. The head examiner, Pasang, is one of Gyatso’s longest friends, and he was oversaw the tattooing ceremony.”

Katara nodded thoughtfully. By now, Buck shifted his position closer to the water bender, sniffing her a bit but still somewhat keeping her at bay. Katara did notice this and tried to relax, as to show that she was not a threat, but she kept thinking about what happened during Aang’s ceremony. “So what happens during the ceremony itself? I know you told me that family and friends can drop in and out of the tattooing room, but did Gyatso and Appa stay the whole way?”

“No, they were only there for a few hours at a time. I think Gyatso didn’t want Appa and Momo in there with all those needles and other sharp objects,” Aang replied, “Don’t forget that Air Nomads see the tattooing ceremony as a rebirth, meaning we have to treat this like we’re born again. That means when we receive our tattoos, we are only in our birthday suits.”

Katara’s eyebrows rose, even though she wasn’t too surprised at it. She had seen Aang wearing minimal clothing before, given Aang only swam in a Speedo. But still, envisioning her fiancé completely naked was something new. “How long does it take to tattoo your entire body?” she asked, gesturing at the blue arrows on Aang’s limbs, “Did you stay in there the whole time?”

Aang nodded, explaining that the monks had the tattooing room set up right next to a bathroom. Meals were brought in for both the candidate and the monks administering the ink into Aang’s skin. There was also a cot set up for the candidate to sleep at night, after the monks retired for the day. “They would come back the next day to finish what they started, and Gyatso did pop in and out,” Aang described, “But I only put my clothes back on after it was all done.”

Katara chuckled, recognizing that Aang had to be circumcised before leaving that room. “Tell me more about that,” she requested, “What happened during that whole ceremony? Was it you who agreed to circumcision, or was it Gyatso, or was it both of you?”

* * *

_To say that Aang was a mixed bag of emotions was an understatement. It was only yesterday that he took his air bending exam showing all thirty-six techniques plus using a technique all on his own. When the examiners announced that Aang passed his exam and would be the youngest person ever to receive his tattoos, the air bender was overjoyed._

_But the excitement turned into anxiety when Aang entered a chamber in an isolated wing of the Southern Air Temple. He would be here the next few days to have his arrows tattooed onto his body. Gyatso already told Aang about the process, but it did not make Aang feel at ease, especially when he had to go through the process naked._

_And there Aang sat, on top of a makeshift cot where he would spend his nights. Even though it was summer, Aang still had to wrap a blanket around his body. He observed the chair of his examination panel, Gyatso’s old friend Pasang, light the incense around the room and murmuring prayers and blessings. Before him was an ink bed, where several other monks set up their equipment. Aang read from history books that past tattooing ceremonies were more rudimentary than this, and current medical standards made tattooing a lot cleaner and safer._

_“Aang, we once again congratulate you,” Pasang called. That snapped the boy back to attention, as the older monk now approached him. Pasang had a stern expression on his face, much different than what Aang was used to with Gyatso. “You are now an air bending master, having learned thirty-six techniques and demonstrating that you have matured. For that, you will be granted your tattoos. Please step onto the ink bed.”_

_Aang dropped the blanket, feeling chills around his naked body. Stepping up to the ink bed, he took a seat on it and glanced around him. Various inking equipment and sanitization tools scattered nearby, all the while the monks prepared for the full blessing. “You came into this world with nothing, but you gained much in your journey,” Pasang explained, “By mastering all the techniques, you are now reborn. You are considered physically, spiritually, and even sexually mature. We are very proud of you, and your parents and guardian are too.”_

_Aang glanced at the door, where Gyatso stood outside watching. Once the candidate was completely shaved and the blessing was over, family and friends could enter the room. Gyatso brought Appa and Momo with them, and his attention was more on the Komondor and the lemur. Even with the lack of guests, Aang knew his parents would be proud of him in the Spirit World._

_Soon, the familiar murmurs of prayers began. The strong smoke from the incense near Aang stuffed up Aang’s nose. Taking a deep breath, Aang closed his eyes and prayed with the monks. Whether he was fearful or not, this was his new destiny as an air bending master. He now had duties to uphold his traditions, but also to carve a new path for Air Nomads in this world._

_Once the prayers were over, Aang was asked to lay face-down on the ink bed. As he twisted his body around, Aang could see Gyatso trot into the room, Appa and Momo following closely. “I’m so proud of you, Aang,” Gyatso stated, stepping up to the ink bed._

_Aang smiled back at Gyatso. “I’ll be face-down for the next day or two, at least until they finish off my back and my arms,” he described, tilting his head at the tattooists, “I just feel a bit awkward that they’re telling a twelve-year-old that he’s sexually mature.”_

_Gyatso glanced at Pasang, who merely shrugged. “I offered to delay your circumcision until you turn sixteen, which is a more sexually mature age,” the uni-browed monk pointed out, “Gyatso wants to leave the final decision with you, but we’re proceeding like you’ll agree to it.”_

_“Whatever the case, you are already mature, given how much you’ve grown,” Gyatso proclaimed, “Just don’t move too much on the ink bed when they do your back and arms. And when they do your lower body, that’s when you have to stand the entire way.”_

_Aang took another deep breath and entered meditation mode. He felt one monk making marks on his head, while the other did the same on his back. The pricking and scratching caused him some pain, but Aang pushed it to the side. His body was completely shaved, consistent with the theme of birth and rebirth. But for now, Aang knew how important this ceremony was._

_The monks were also kind enough to allow for meal breaks and bathroom breaks, but leaving the room or putting his clothes on were out of the question. Gyatso popped in and out several times, but when it came to sleep time, Gyatso left Aang all to his lonesome. By the time the first day ended, Aang entered the adjoining bathroom, where a full-body mirror was present. He could see his head and back finished, and couldn’t help but smile at the additions to his body._

_The process continued the next day, with the monks finishing Aang’s back to where his spine met his pelvis. After a quick lunch, two moveable pieces of the ink bed were pulled out, with Aang placing his arms on them. By nightfall, the monks finished the arrows from the armpits to the back of the hands, but only did a rough sketch for Aang’s buttocks and legs._

_The third day had Aang concentrate on standing rather than lying down to nap. His feet were more than shoulder-width apart, so the tattooists could add tattoos from his buttocks to the top of his feet. During the process, Aang tried meditating. He peaked at the windows to see the outside scenery. He even played with his belly button, pinching and pulling on the protruding outie. It was nightfall again, and to his relief they were complete. “Now comes the important decision,” Pasang announced after he was summoned back, “Will you take the final step?”_

_Aang had thought about this for the past three days, and he truly believed he was ready. He knew about sex organs and free love, but also the oath of celibacy before marriage. He always respected life and liberties, including another person’s right to consent to sexual acts. There was nothing suggesting he would ever stop upholding those, no matter the situation._

“So the decision was ultimately yours, and Gyatso was comfortable with whatever you chose. But on that day, you chose to go through with the circumcision,” Katara concluded, nodding her head in understanding. The Water Tribes had no cultural views regarding circumcision, and any decision on it was up to the individual, their friends, and their family. “You also said girls are not circumcised. So what happens when they’re tattooed?”

“The monks just say a blessing to the girl, and that’s it,” Aang responded, rubbing his bald head again. Turning back to Buck, he scratched the dog’s head one more time. “And on the topic of sexual maturity, I really think we should look for a place to move in together after we get married. It should be a place with pet-friendly policies, and we can then adopt Buck.”

Katara smirked. “That means we’ll have a lot of paperwork to do in the future,” she slyly pointed out, “I’m starting my internship, you’re starting your training, we have to register for our marriage, and we have to get pet adoption papers for Buck. Can you handle it all?”

Aang leaned over again, kissing Katara on the temple and burying his nose in her hair. “I know whatever challenges we have in the future, we can tackle it together,” he declared, “First it’ll just be you and me, and then we can include Buck, and any other children we may have.”

Katara nodded. As they stayed on the couch in each other’s warmth, Katara could not help but think about Aang’s ceremony. There was a lot of spirituality involved, and Katara knew the same would happen at their wedding. They both had to be spiritually cleansed before they were separated the night before. Deep down, Katara wondered how that would work for her. But if it meant seeing Aang in his birthday suit, maybe she wouldn’t mind after all!

* * *

“I’m really glad that you’re dropping by tonight,” Katara stated to Kanna and Pakku. It was another night where Hakoda asked his children and his mother to join him from dinner. And of course, Hakoda’s stepfather Pakku was also present, meaning the entire family could ask about wedding customs of the Water Tribes for Katara’s wedding. “We’ve been working with Aang and Gyatso so much that I almost forgot about including our culture!”

“Not a problem, Katara,” Kanna responded, nodding in thanks when Hakoda brought her a glass of water. They were all seated at the dining room table waiting for dinner, all the while Hakoda and Pakku prepared some traditional Southern Water Tribe dishes. Even though cooking was traditionally a female task in the Water Tribes, Pakku and Hakoda really wanted to show their cultural backgrounds. Moreover, there was a chance that some of these dishes might make it onto the wedding reception menu, meaning Katara was potentially tasting her own celebratory meal. “So what type of traditions have you worked on so far, and what else do you want in?”

Katara pulled out her tablet and showed Kanna her notes. Sokka, who sat across from them, craned his neck to read the upside-down text. The lone water bender of the threesome explained about her Air Nomad blessing before separating the night before, and then having Aang come to her home to pick her up. “I’m guessing we want to do it here instead of at my apartment, since I may be moving in a few months,” Katara described. With Aang wanting a bigger place for them both and potentially adopting a new dog, things had to change soon.

Kanna nodded her head. Given Aang had to cross an ice block at the front door, and then stand on a white mat with Katara to receive their blessings, Hakoda’s house was roomier than Katara’s apartment. “I’m sure your father and Pakku can make arrangements,” Kanna replied.

“Did Dad and Gram-Pakku even discuss what they want to say for the couple?” Sokka asked, leaning his body on the dining room table but lifting his head up, “They’re getting two blessings from two cultures, so will he say something different from what Gyatso will say?”

“I’m sure Pakku can work with Gyatso to do blessings that stay true to the respective cultures, all the while bringing something new to you two,” Hakoda pointed out, bringing a dish of stewed sea prunes to the table. It was one of the few vegetarian dishes that the Water Tribes were known for, and one that Katara made sure to include in her menu with Aang. “Did you ask Gyatso about what he has in mind for the Air Nomad blessing?”

Katara flipped to another page on her tablet, this time containing notes of things that Gyatso wanted to say in his blessing to Aang and Katara. Lots of it referred to Air Nomad traditions, such as cherishing life and showing compassion to each other. There were also remarks about forgiving each other for pain they might cause each other in the future, to not despise or be angry with each other, and to free themselves to each other and encourage the other to be free. All these were consistent with Air Nomad beliefs, all of which the couple accepted.

However, Aang and Katara also added in their own tidbits, such as embracing different cultures, accepting change, and cherish every happy occasion like the midnight sun. Those were more akin to Water Tribe details, to which Aang and Katara wanted to include as well. It was truly a mix of both cultures, and Katara was intent that Pakku’s blessing included the same.

Shaking her head a few times, Katara turned to Pakku, who came up with another traditional Southern Water Tribe stew. The hot soup bubbling in the pot and the smells of the ingredients were enough to get everyone’s mouths watering. This one had seafood ingredients, so Aang was unlikely to try this at the wedding, but everyone else would be welcome to have it. Katara did enjoy a good seafood stew, especially in the winter. But with the wedding to take place in early June, just a few weeks before Katara’s birthday, it would be the first time Katara tried this dish in late spring or early summer.

Pakku sat at the end of the table between Sokka and Katara. The traditional Water Tribe man, who had since accepted newer ideas about his culture, was more than happy to give Katara some tips for his blessing. “The white mat is meant for purity of the couple and how their pure love can support each other throughout their lives,” the older water bender explained, “So if you want to include Air Nomad phrases, we’ll have to think about what support means to Aang.”

Katara nodded. She knew the basic lines where the couple recognized each other as spouses, but also additional lines regarding their connection to nature. There were lines about being each other’s feet for running, heart for beating, and eyes for seeing. The main issue was how to incorporate Air Nomad beliefs into this blessing, just like how Gyatso incorporated Water Tribe beliefs into his blessing. “I guess it’ll mainly be about supporting Aang in his quest for inner peace, spirituality, and overall cherishment of life,” Katara commented.

Pakku tapped his chin. Leaning his head closer to Katara’s tablet, he glanced at the notes she took on the basic Water Tribe blessing. Since the Water Tribes believed in relating to each other and the overall group, maybe something along the lines of helping each other be at peace and celebrate life would work. “How do you feel you can support Aang in doing that?” Pakku asked Katara, “Or do you feel it’s more your personal growth that supports Aang?”

“Probably the latter, I think,” Katara responded, thinking back to all the things that brought her closer to Aang. Even when they didn’t see eye to eye, Aang and Katara were always there for each other, encouraging each other, and believing in each other. Aang calmed Katara when she was at her worst, and Katara reciprocated when Aang was at his worst. They both took each other to better places, and they both grew as people as a result.

“Can we try something along the lines of being each other’s support, both physically and emotionally?” Hakoda proposed, taking a seat next to Sokka, “And if you want, you can even add in something spiritual, given how Air Nomads value their spirituality.”

“Well, nothing has to be set in stone for now,” Kanna interjected, placing her napkin on her lap. Sokka and Hakoda proceeded to doing the same, and Katara took the hint to put her tablet away. Given how good the food looked and smelled, Katara hardly found it proper for her to keep everyone waiting. “Let’s focus on the big ideas first, and then narrow down later on.”

Katara nodded, allowing her elders to take some of the stew first. She thought about how these blessings almost resembled a rite of passage for her and Aang. The air bender told her that Zuko planned to roast him during the best man speech, and Gyatso would have similar wisdom for Aang when he did his blessing. It made Katara wonder how the Water Tribes viewed rites of passages, given there was nothing as dramatic as getting arrows tattooed onto one’s body. “The only rite of passage I know in the Water Tribes is ice dodging, and that’s for boys only,” Katara commented, taking the ladle from Pakku, “Is my wedding considered my rite of passage?”

Pakku shrugged. “If you want to be traditional about it, a rite of passage for water bending girls is mastering healing arts,” the older water bender pointed out, “You wanted a mix of combat and healing, and thank goodness you made me see the wrongs of my ways when you pushed me on that. But didn’t you take part in ice dodging a couple years back with Aang?”

* * *

_“You realize just because we’re going on a boat doesn’t mean you have to switch into your swimwear, right?” Katara observed, watching her eighteen-year-old boyfriend march into their ship. Originally Katara invited Aang out for a day on the beach, but plans changed when Hakoda decided to tag along. Indicating he wanted to do something with Sokka, he explicitly invited Katara along, who in turn asked Aang to help out._

_But here was the air bender wearing his trademark bright red Speedo and standing right on deck. Aang had a perplexed look on his face, wondering when they would go back to Rocky Bay’s beach. “So what exactly are we doing, and whose boat is this?” Aang asked._

_Katara turned to Sokka and Hakoda, who were positioned at the controls. “This is a very unique ceremony for those from the Water Tribes called ice dodging,” Hakoda explained, placing one hand on the wheel, “It used to be that boys will sail through polar waters starting at the age of fourteen, but due to Sokka living in large cities like Republic City all his life, he never experienced that. Since Sokka already received his boating license, I thought we can replicate that here, with the rocks at Rocky Bay replacing the icebergs at the South Pole.”_

_“And that’s why I brought you both here, because ice dodging requires two helpers to assist the helmsman,” Sokka added, stepping forward to the dating couple, “Dad asked Bato for help, and Bato rented this boat for us. He also wanted to proceed with the good weather. Since we’re going to be at Rocky Bay today, he figured we might as well go for it.”_

_Katara nodded with resolve, while Aang seemed a bit hesitant. He glanced around the yacht, which was not very large compared to the more luxurious ones. There were two sails, with a main sail in the middle and a smaller one at the back. He doubted they would sail too fast, even though the wind had been steady all day today. “And what roles do we have?” Aang asked._

_Hakoda smiled. “Ice dodging is about wisdom, bravery, and trust,” he pointed out, “We will sail the boat out to the rocks, and then I’ll leave Sokka in charge. He will direct you two the rest of the way. I’ll try to video call Bato in, but I’m not sure if he can be reached.”_

_Before long, the threesome hopped onto the yacht and sailed towards the rocks. While Hakoda steered the boat, Sokka explained that he especially wanted Katara and Aang involved for their respective elements. Katara could control the water, which gave them an advantage for getting past the rocks. Aang could control air, which allowed him to manipulate the sails. “Toph and Suki will join us later on, but I really hope they can be here to see this too,” he concluded._

_By the time Hakoda steered the boat closer to the rocks, he beckoned Sokka to become the helmsman. “I’ve gone as close as I possibly can,” he declared, “The rest is up to you.”_

_Immediately Sokka called the shots, asking Katara to take the main mast while Aang took the back sail. Before they could even prepare, the boat entered the first set of rocks, edging dangerously close to them but not hitting them. The cold water rushed up the sides of the boat, all the while Katara kept her hands on the sail. “Keep at it, Katara,” Sokka called, turning the boat to starboard, “And Aang, ease up on the back a little bit.”_

_Before long, the harrowing ride through the first set of rocks was complete. Hakoda sat at the back in silence, his eyes tilting back and forth between his phone and Sokka. “You still have another set of rocks to go,” he pointed out, “Let’s try to finish those, okay? Meanwhile, I have Bato on Facetime and he’s seeing every moment of this.”_

_Hakoda turned his phone around and indeed, the recognizable thin face of Bato appeared on the screen. “I’m really proud of you, Sokka,” he declared, “Now let’s finish this and you can receive your marks. Are you ready to show the world what a Water Tribe man can do?”_

_Sokka nodded with determination. Turning his attention to the second layer of rocks, he asked Katara for water to raise the boat’s level and Aang for wind to push into the sails. Katara pushed her arms to either side of the boat, whipping them around and pushing the waves higher. Her muscles were incredibly sore, and her lower body barely maintained balance. She took a gander at Aang, who whipped the air around and sent blast after blast into the sails. Deep in her mind, Katara wondered how Aang could do this while wearing only a Speedo. Wouldn’t he freeze from the water or have his skin cut by the waves slashing at the back?_

_But none of that mattered, as the boat exited the last column of rocks. Katara slowly lowered her arms, letting the waves sink down while exhaling a deep breath. She took a look at the back, where Aang could be seen doing the same. With the boat now in smoother waters, Hakoda stood up and placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Well done, my son,” he commented, “That was amazing, and the way you had Katara and Aang do their roles was profound.”_

_Bato complimented Sokka and encouraged him through the phone. But while Sokka’s attention was split between Hakoda’s phone and steering the boat back to shore, Katara and Aang embraced each other. Even though this was Sokka’s moment, somehow it belonged to them as well. They might have played second fiddle to Sokka, but they still made it possible. And to see how well they synced up and worked as a team, it only made their relationship stronger._

_“Okay, love birds,” Hakoda’s voice called. Katara and Aang released from the hug, Katara staring sheepishly at the floor while Aang rubbed his bald head apprehensively. “You can date later, but let’s get back to shore first. We have special marks to give all three of you.”_

_“Yeah, and no more giving me oogies, or I might hit something and sink this boat!” Sokka exclaimed. While Aang chuckled nervously and Katara groaned, it was clear that this moment was important of them all, no matter what role they played in this rite of passage._

“And if I remember correctly, Sokka got the Mark of Wisdom, Katara got the Mark of Bravery, and Aang got the Mark of Trust,” Hakoda recalled, tapping his chin thoughtfully, “And Aang also became an honourary member of the Southern Water Tribe, even though in my mind, he has always been a welcome member in my family.”

Kanna and Pakku both smiled, realizing how much that event meant to both Sokka and Katara. With the ice dodging bringing Aang and Katara closer, one could only imagine what the future would hold for this couple. “Maybe you should ask Gyatso to refer to ice dodging in his blessing too,” Pakku proposed, “It certainly can’t hurt with your bonding.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but don’t you think you should focus on other aspects of your wedding as well?” Sokka interjected. The entire table glanced at him, watching his plate tower higher and higher with food. “Zuko told me that while you and Aang will do the traditional main courses, you wanted Iroh to do the appetizers and desserts. When will you try out his menu?”

“Seriously, Sokka,” Kanna responded, giving Sokka a sceptical look, “Is food all you think about?” That got a wave of laughter amongst the group, all the while Sokka tried to justify the mountain on his plate. As the family continued to enjoy their meal, Katara gave the menu a bit more thought. It would be an interesting mix of Water Tribe and Air Nomad cuisine, with a touch of Iroh’s own specialty. Heck, if it wasn’t for Malina leaving town for a business trip, Katara might ask her as well. The bigger the mix in cultures, the better for them all!

* * *

“Way to go on vacation while leaving all the hard tasks to us, Ty Lee,” Mai muttered into her phone, glancing at the screen with an unimpressed look. The stoic blade-thrower was one of several people invited to Iroh’s restaurant for tasting a very important menu. “I know you’ve been in Ember Island for a few days already, but can’t you ditch your six sisters for a while and at least give us your thoughts on the food?” Mai demanded, not too thrilled at her cheerful friend.

“Hey, as long as everyone has a cheery aura on the wedding date, I think you’ll do fine,” Ty Lee responded with a chipper tone. Indeed, Ty Lee was at the beaches that Ember Island was so famous for, wearing a bikini that was more revealing than her usual one. The two-inch thick straps tying her top around her neck and her bottom at both waists were replaced with spaghetti strings. Even the usual pieces of cloth around her chest and waist covered less than before. “Besides, seven siblings mean seven opinions, and we don’t really want that.”

Mai rolled her eyes and tilted her screen around the entire table. Aang was present, and so was Ty Lee’s other best friend Suki. But the one person who seemed most disinterested was Toph, who leaned her chair back and kicked her feet onto the table. “We’re still waiting for Katara before we start the tasting,” Mai described, turning the phone back to herself, “Do you want me to show you what each dish looks like, at least?”

“Mai, it’ll be okay if you don’t show Ty Lee the dishes. She is on vacation with her family, and I don’t think we should take time away from that,” Suki suggested. She craned her neck to see Mai’s phone, to which the latter tilted towards the Kyoshi Island native. “And how are things going with your sisters, Ty Lee? Are you enjoying the beach right now?”

“It’s a good chance to bond with them after not reaching out to them for a while,” Ty Lee responded. Throughout her life, Ty Lee was so concerned about being compared to the other six sisters that she would do anything to be different. It even caused her to join Azula, which affected her friendship with Suki. “I don’t have a lot of time with them now that I’m a competing gymnast. Any extra time I have with my sisters, I might as well enjoy it, right?”

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was really bad,” a voice called from the other side. The entire group saw Katara trot up in a huff. “I thought I’d get my workout in at the university before dropping by, but then I lost track of the time. I didn’t even change out of my workout clothes.”

The entire group glanced at Katara wearing a white crop top with burgundy track pants. Given it was only early spring, they wondered if she felt chilly showing her midriffs like that. As the water bender sat down, she noticed the Facetime chat on Mai’s phone. “Ty Lee is having pretty good weather,” she commented, placing her bag on the ground and waving at the acrobat, “Are you at the beach with your sisters? And what do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“Oh, not much, other than just hanging around,” Ty Lee responded. She turned her phone to the other direction, and sitting on the sand were six ladies who physically resembled her. Like Ty Lee, they all had on those revealing string bikinis, making them truly a matched set. Turning the phone around again, Ty Lee continued, “Mai wants to show me what each dish looks like, but I don’t think she should. I don’t want my sisters trying to interject every time, you know?”

“What happened to some problems being too big to solve on your own?” Toph retorted, placing her sandaled feet down from the table. Leaning forward, she tilted her head to the sound of the voice while flashing a cheeky grin. “Didn’t you say that to Suki and me one time?”

Ty Lee’s smile faltered for just a second, recalling the difficult discussion she had with Toph and Suki shortly after getting her gymnastics scholarship. It was when she realized that she had to be fully independent that Ty Lee began missing her sisters, realizing how much value they brought to her life as well. Even so, it didn’t keep Ty Lee down for long, especially when she had a full vacation to look forward to. “Some problems are too big to solve on your own, but picking appetizers and desserts for a wedding sure isn’t one of those,” she replied with a grin.

“Okay, I think we should let Ty Lee off the hook now,” Aang proposed, waving a hand at Mai, “As long as she can make it to the wedding party, I’m good with her vacationing.”

Mai soon ended the Facetime call before turning back to everyone. “Before we get Iroh to serve the dishes, I have to ask Aang and Katara something,” the stoic woman stated, turning to the engaged couple seated across the round table from her, “Have you decided what types of flowers you want? My aunt Mura wants an update and I was asked to be the messenger.”

Aang and Katara glanced at each other. They had been together for over a decade, but they only started dating after they both entered high school. They still remembered the first set of flowers Aang got Katara, which was a bouquet of panda lilies. Part of them did want that to be featured, but given how much mixing and matching there was, both of them wanted more. “The panda lilies, of course,” Katara stated, “But do you have any other recommendations?”

Mai smiled. Turning to her phone, she clicked on a couple of photos and showed the couple. “In the Fire Nation, peonies are used in weddings to wish fortune upon the couple,” she explained, turning the phone around to show everyone the red flowers, “There’s another one called sakurasou, a purple flower that represents long-lasting love. Will these work as well?”

Aang and Katara whispered between themselves, considering the possibilities of adding a Fire Nation twist to their wedding. “After all, Zuko is the best man, and he’s a fire bender,” Aang pointed out, “Maybe adding two flowers common in Fire Nation weddings should be fine.”

“You’re adding in quite a few different elements here,” Suki commented, taking a gander at the flowers on Mai’s phone, “What do you have in mind for the United Earth States? Will Toph here be singing at your wedding or something?”

The blind earth bender snorted at the remark. “Are we still going off about that song I did for the charity event when I was eighteen?” Toph recalled, waving a hand nonchalantly, “That was a long time ago, and even though I liked the song, I’m not sure if I want to sing it on repeat.”

“Hey, I still remember when you had Zuko, Sokka, and me present a part of the song using sign language,” Mai chimed in, gesturing at Toph with her cellphone before pocketing it, “I know you want to focus your father’s new philanthropic organization on disabilities and all, but you can’t deny how hard sign language is when you have to perform it to music.”

“Live your life to its fullest potential, that’s what I say,” Toph retorted, suddenly sitting straighter and her posture more prideful, “I’m not just a blind earth bender. I’m also a metal bender, a university graduate, a businesswoman, a performer, and a good friend to the disabled. Why do you think my dad agreed on the spot when I told him I wanted to market his charity?”

“Toph Bei Fong, jack of all trades,” Suki murmured, tilting her head at the earth bender. It was no secret that even though Suki and Sokka were dating, Sokka kept a close platonic friendship with Toph. Suki somehow felt it was their creative thinking that got them bonding, and Suki knew well enough to give those two some space to brainstorm when required. “And should we add midwife to that, after that incident from a year back?”

“Are we really going there, Suki? How did an all-girls hiking trip with us three turn into an emergency baby delivery in the middle of a parking lot?” Katara called from her end of the table, getting some chuckles from the group, “But seriously, if us three didn’t coordinate well, I think there would have been so many problems for both baby and mother.”

“You mean if the parents’ car didn’t break down in the middle of the highway, and they didn’t flag us down for help, there would be problems,” Toph replied, punching Katara in the shoulder, “I’m kind of glad Sokka wasn’t there, because he might faint like an old lady.”

* * *

_“Will any of you ladies please help my wife and me?” the man desperately asked, waving at Katara and her two friends from his vehicle. It was a warm spring day when Katara decided to go hiking with Suki and Toph. They chose an area far enough away from the city to avoid the crowds, but still popular enough to see a steady stream of visitors. It was going to be a girl’s day out, with just the three of them while the boys stayed back at Republic City._

_However, that was soon dashed when Katara, Suki, and Toph left their vehicle. Marching through the parking lot, they had to cross over to the other side before they reached their hiking trail. They were just about to enter the path when a loud honking occurred from the highway. They glanced up to see the man in question, a man with dark hair and a goatee, wave at them from his vehicle. “My name is Than and I’m rushing my pregnant wife Ying to the hospital,” he explained, his tone slightly frantic, “My car just broke down and she’s about to give birth soon. Will you ladies please give us a hand, or at least help us call an ambulance?”_

_Katara glanced at Suki and Toph, who looked just as helpless as Than. Neither of them had any knowledge in health sciences or medicine, meaning everything was left to Katara, who was only in the process of applying to medical school. Hearing Ying’s cries of pain from inside the vehicle, and how far they were from the closest population centre, the situation was dire._

_Nonetheless, Katara was prepared for this task. She didn’t apply to medical school just to be afraid of such a situation, especially when the health and wellbeing of mother and child were both in play. Taking a deep breath, the water bender steeled herself and barked out orders. “We have to take Ying out of the car and into a safer spot,” she decided, trotting up to the rear door of the vehicle, “If you have a towel, then we’ll take that too. We’ll soak it with our water.”_

_Than immediately opened the rear door before going to the trunk, rifling through it to look for the items Katara mentioned. Meanwhile, Katara turned to Toph. “I want an incline of concrete leading to the door, so we can ease Ying out of the car,” she described, “Once she’s on the ground, we can bend a tent for cover. Suki will help me from there while you call 9-1-1.”_

_Toph obeyed Katara’s orders, bending the concrete to form a ramp. The husband returned from the trunk, holding a fairly old rag with questionable odour. Wrinkling her nose, Katara figured she had to make do. “Suki, will you dust it off while Than and I tended to Ying?” she requested, handing the rag to the non-bender, “We don’t want Ying to get an infection.”_

_Suki took out a bottle of water she brought for the trip and poured it over the rag, washing out the grime and dust on it. Katara then focused on Ying, having Than go to the opposite side of the vehicle. “You push her towards me, and I will lower her to the ground,” the water bender instructed the man, “We don’t want her to fall, so go gently and slowly.”_

_Ying tried her best not to writhe around while Than and Katara manoeuvred her out of the car. Toph could not see what was going on, but from the vibrations through her sandals she could feel Ying’s legs scraping against the ramp. From behind Toph, Suki set up the rag and held her water bottle tightly. “Do you want more water, or are we good?” she asked._

_“We’re fine for now,” Katara responded. Ying was already halfway out of the vehicle, with only her upper body still inside. Seeing the precarious position, Suki tucked the water bottle under her arm and ran to Katara’s other side. “Try to adjust her shoulder so she can get out,” the water bender instructed, “That way, she doesn’t bump into the door.”_

_Katara and Suki managed to get Ying onto the rag. With Than running back out, Toph created an earth tent. She pressed one foot next to the tent, feeling everyone’s heart rate shoot up. “You’re doing great, Ying,” the blind earth bender could hear Katara tell the pregnant wife._

_Despite her curiosity, Toph tore away and pulled out her cellphone. It was a special phone made especially for visually impaired people. With each press of the keypad, Toph could hear the phone call out the numbers nine, one, and one. Knowing that she got the right number, Toph placed the phone next to her ear and waited for the call to connect. Even though she often showed the exterior of a tough girl, Toph’s heart was pounding even faster than Ying’s._

_While Toph spoke on the phone, Katara and Suki were involved in something complete different. There was no container available, meaning Suki had to hold the baby while washing it. But right now, they were concerned when the baby would even come out, given how much Ying hyperventilated. “Just get into a rhythm, that’s all there is to it,” Katara soothed Ying._

_Katara reached between Ying’s legs, ready to receive the baby. “Push on the count of three, Ying,” she called, glancing up at the soon-to-be mother, “One, two, three, push!”_

_Ying let out a loud cry, and before long, the recognizable sounds of a baby crying joined in. Katara cracked a relieved smile when she could see the newborn out of the womb. She took the rag and wrapped it around the baby, handing it over to Suki for a quick wash. “It’s a girl, by the way,” she announced, hoping she was loud enough for Toph to hear._

_Suki washed the baby up to the best of her ability, all the while Katara checked on Ying. Before long, the familiar sirens of an ambulance could be heard, and Toph waved down the paramedics. By now, the professionals took over, checking on both the baby and Ying. Katara quickly updated the paramedics of what happened, and she received nothing but praise in return. “I’m not the only one who delivered the baby,” Katara interjected, gesturing at Suki and Toph, “They helped as well, and I think they deserve just as much credit.”_

_Than smiled at the group. He turned his head to watch his wife and baby being wheeled into the ambulance. “I’m sure my wife and daughter are very thankful, and we felt so hopeful when the baby was delivered,” he declared, “And that’s why we’re naming our baby Hope.”_

“I still remember Toph saying I shouldn’t say too much to Sokka, in case he fainted like an old lady at the details,” Suki commented, giggling at the remark, “I did tell him later on, and he did sound grossed out. I wonder what it’ll be like if Katara tells him about med school.”

Toph shrugged. “It was an interesting experience, inspiring too,” she stated, thinking back to her performance for her father’s charity. That event only reminded Toph that every birth was important, and every life had meaning in its own way. Even if it was like fire in the rain, trying to keep warm in a hostile environment, there was no stopping someone determined to live life to the fullest. And for her two engaged friends, Toph knew they would marry the same way.

Just then, Katara trotted back to their table. She excused herself earlier to use the bathroom, and now she came back changed out of her workout clothes. “Anyway, where are we at with the menu? Did Iroh serve anything yet?” she asked.

Aang glanced at the menu again and shook his head. “Iroh still haven’t come out with any dishes yet,” he responded, flipping through the photos of food Iroh proposed for their wedding, “I don’t want to rush him, since he probably wants more time to perfect the dishes.”

“Why don’t I go in and take a look? Even though Zuko and I are taking a break on our relationship, I'm still on talking terms with him and Iroh,” Mai suggested, excusing herself and striding to the kitchen. Deep down, despite the recent break between her and Zuko, Mai hoped for a long-lasting relationship with him, just like Aang and Katara were doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have a very long list of inspirations, so please bear with me as we go through this:
> 
> 1.) The first scene is a request from The Autistic Patriot (from FFN) who was inspired by the release of "Call of the Wild" recently. We agreed that we would incorporate Buck, the main dog from that movie into my story. In doing so, I had to have Appa and Momo no longer be with us, just to show Aang can replace old love with new love. Since Appa is a Komondor and not a Sky Bison, his lifespan can be shorter and he would pass away while Aang is still in undergrad. I hope this does Buck justice and shows him becoming a part of Aang's new family.
> 
> 2.) Aang's tattooing ceremony is a mix of Tibetan Buddhism and Judaism. Just like Tibetan Buddhism, Air Nomads believe in reincarnation and rebirth, and I included some aspect of that here. By becoming an air bending master, an Air Nomad sheds their ways as a child and embracing their duties as an adult. Due to their free love culture, they are also educated in accepting love of all forms, while respecting other people's consent (ex: no sex before marriage). Taking a page out of Judaism, boys are given a blessing and circumcised, similar to the Brit Milah ceremony, but girls are only given a blessing and that's it. My inspiration for the Judaism part: Kelev.
> 
> 3.) The tidbits I included for blessings from Air Nomads and Water Tribes are actual translations of traditional Tibetan and Inuit blessings. I didn't include the full part because I'm still thinking about what exactly they should say. But you can expect to see the actual thing in Chapter 4 or so, when the actual ceremony takes place.
> 
> 4.) Toph performing a song at a charity started by her father in support of disabled people is inspired by something similar in Singapore. It's called the "See the True Me" campaign and the song is called "Fire in the Rain." I used a song with an identical title in my Korra fic, but these are not the same. The main singer of the Singapore song is a young girl who is blind, and she actually sounds a lot like a softer and gentler version of Toph. Leave a review or email me if you want to see the video.
> 
> 5.) Mai's comments about flowers used in Fire Nation weddings is directly from Japanese culture. The Fire Nation represents Militarist Japan, so I figure their views on flowers in weddings are similar to Japanese people. Peonies and sakurasou are real flowers that exist in Japan, and they are used in Japanese weddings for the reasons Mai stated. I figure that since Mai's aunt is a florist, Mai should have basic knowledge of this. That's why I chose her to be the one supplying the flowers for the ceremony.
> 
> 6.) Pasang being the head monk presiding over Aang's ceremony is from "the Storm" where he served a similar role in Aang's examination and subsequent reveal as the Avatar. Hakoda taking Sokka ice-dodging (while Bato watches through a cellphone screen) is from "Bato of the Water Tribe" where Sokka did the same thing with the roles reversed for Hakoda and Bato. Toph talking about living life to its full potential and becoming a jack of all trades is from "the Metal Clan" in Korra where she was quoted by Aiwei of saying the same thing. And Katara asking Suki and Toph to help her deliver a baby (hence taking her first step into medicine) is from "Serpent's Pass" where she asked them to help her do the same thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you're doing well. This recent health scare isn't making things better, but I'm sure we'll get through this. Stay healthy and hope to see you soon.


	3. Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, AU. "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? It's two in a million, once in a lifetime." Celebration fic for the Avatar franchise's 15th anniversary. After a decade of knowing each other, Aang and Katara grew from friendship to lovers. Now, they are about to marry each other in the ceremony of their dreams. But with different cultural practices and beliefs, how will they mix and match traditions into the wedding? As they explore the possibilities, they learn more about each other than ever before, allowing them to forge their own paths in creating their own family. NSFW content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to credit The Autistic Patriot (from FFN) and Juliko for their feedback in 2 scenes. We've been trying to strike a balance between Aang and Katara respecting each other's boundaries, all the while considering the more NSFW parts of their relationship. The wedding scene coming up, but there is a sense of direction on how to proceed. As such, here is the next chapter of this anniversary fic.
> 
> Warning: NSFW content will continue to show up, especially with a bunch of scantily dressed female characters drinking cocktails off of each other's bodies. Again, if this is not the stuff for you, please turn back now and proceed no further. I will not be held responsible for any reaction you may have towards that content.
> 
> Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.

Gyatso couldn’t help but smile as Buck trotted up to him, excitedly licking the older air bender’s hand. Ever since Aang asked Gyatso to take care of Buck on a temporary basis, Gyatso had formed a strong bond with Buck. While Gyatso was still a bit put off that he had to buy dog food that contained meat products, he was still willing to care for Buck while Aang looked for a new home. And with the wedding coming up soon, Gyatso knew it was only a matter of time.

“Are you behaving yourself for Gyatso, Buck?” Aang asked, rubbing the dog on the head. The younger air bender was visiting Gyatso to plan his wedding, and he couldn’t help but connect with Buck again. Somehow, Aang felt Gyatso’s attempts to acquaint himself with meat in another individual’s diet were similar to what Aang had to do with Katara. Given the Water Tribes had a predominantly meat-based diet, he knew there would be some adapting to do. “I’m glad he’s not giving you too much of a hassle,” Aang stated.

Gyatso shrugged. “Air Nomads are supposed to care for all life, and that includes non-human life like Buck,” he replied, placing Buck’s full food bowl in front of the canine, “And yes, it does feel weird that I’m purchasing meat products at the store. But as long as I don’t consume it, and I don’t do anything other than provide it to Buck, I think it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, considering even our clothes and shoes are vegan,” Aang commented, pulling on his own clothing. Aang had already decided that he would wear traditional Air Nomad tunics at the ceremony, meaning everything was already vegan. Katara also showed him a list of dishes Iroh proposed, along with their traditional menus, and Aang felt there was a good mix of both sides. “All that’s left for me to honour Air Nomad culture is the blessing.”

Gyatso nodded. Leaving Buck to his meal, Gyatso moved to the dining room table, where he placed his tablet. Turning it on, Gyatso flipped to the notes section, where he typed down a series of details regarding what Aang and Katara wanted on their blessings. He showed it to Aang, along with a rough draft of the blessing. “The introduction will be pretty standard, but it’s the other details that we’ll work on a bit more,” he described.

Aang took a quick gander at the lines. He had been to several Air Nomad weddings throughout his life, so he knew the standard introductory lines well. But when it came to the new lines, he was still a bit unsure. He didn’t want to break from his own culture, but he also wanted to respect Katara’s culture in the blessings. Even though he discussed with Katara about this before, Aang still felt there was more that could be done. “Don’t forget Pakku is giving his own Water Tribe blessing too, so we’re getting two different styles of blessings,” Aang pointed out.

Gyatso nodded, scrolling the screen further up for Aang. It was the section after the introduction, where the custom-made blessings were shown. The first section was about being part of each other, no matter what the situation or challenge. “I’m glad we got the Water Tribe line in there at the end,” Aang commented, pointing at the words in question, “But maybe we can reword it like this: ‘We will work to help each other perfectly. We will adapt and accept any changes to our lives. And we will face any differences between us with tolerance and peace.’”

Gyatso made the changes requested, making sure the specific words were typed into the text. Flipping to the next paragraph, he showed Aang another section, this time about showing compassion to all living things, opening the couple to the abundance of life. “This may be a bit unusual for Katara, since she’s not a vegetarian,” Gyatso stated, tapping the line in question, “I know you want to keep the line, but does Katara agree with it knowing what it can mean?”

Aang nodded. “She does, and that’s why we have to say this line in conjunction with the line below, which is the customized line,” he pointed out, showing Gyatso the line they requested to be inserted, “We can add in the differences of cultures and how her culture respects life. We have to say, ‘We will care for each other and be grateful of our everlasting happiness. We will aspire to understand each other, and our differences shall not create even temporary misfortune to each other. We will embrace our cultural differences, and our love will radiate as a result, not only to each other but to all other beings.’”

Gyatso edited the phrase again. He was very proud of how Aang came up with that all on his own. It reminded Gyatso of Aang’s air bending exam, where Aang came up with a technique all on his own. It erased any doubts the panel might have had back then about whether Aang was deserving of his tattoos. And with these changes, Gyatso also had no doubt that the marriage between Aang and Katara would be a successful one. “I’m sure Katara cares for life her own way,” Gyatso commented, “And being in med school doesn’t hurt either.”

“She does, and that’s why this section is very important to both of us. But it’s not as important as the final customized section,” Aang declared, gesturing at the tablet screen again. Gyatso scrolled to the final section, which outlined forgiving all hurt and releasing from all anger and resentment. “I like all that, but the additional line we included should be fine-tuned a bit. How about we go with: ‘We aspire to become enlightened, to develop wisdom to know deeper existence, and to be responsible for our actions. We shall sow love to each other and be patient with one another, knowing change may be slow and gradual. But through it all, we shall free each other and cherish our moments together like the midnight sun.’”

Gyatso could not help but grin from ear to ear as that line was edited. “You have two references to Water Tribe customs with that change alone,” the older air bender pointed out, “You mentioned change again, but you also referenced the midnight sun. Given the Water Tribes are at the polar region, I somehow find that poetic and appropriate.”

Aang chuckled. “Remember that in the past, one type of date that engaged couples in the Water Tribes go on is to explore the tundra,” Aang suggested, “The couple would ride across the ice and snow, sing songs to each to other, and watch the sunrise and sunset. If it’s during the summer time, they’ll get a perfect view of the midnight sun!”

Gyatso smiled and nodded. While Air Nomads did not frequent the tundra a lot, they were used to cooler climates. After all, the Air Temples were located on mountaintops and plateaus, where the atmosphere was thinner. Maybe Aang might be used to rides into the tundra with Katara, and given how musical Aang was when he was younger, singing songs in the snow would be fun for him. “Have you decided where you want to go for honeymoon?” Gyatso asked, “You two are to stay in your home for the first three days, but after that you’re free to travel.”

Aang shrugged. He never really thought about where their honeymoon would be. He saw Ty Lee at Ember Island with her family, and he figured that might be a hotspot. But if he were to choose, he would go somewhere different. “How about Kyoshi Island?” he proposed, pulling out his phone and clicking on the Instagram icon. He pulled up the profile for Suki, who vacationed there last year. “Suki’s from there and she’s bound to have good recommendations.”

Indeed, throughout the page were photos of Suki’s trip to Kyoshi Island, including ones where she was at the beach. Suki was in a red string bikini, and the photos showed her doing various things. Whether it was sun tanning, swimming, or just marching along the coast, Suki really enjoyed herself. Aang was surprised Sokka was not at the trip, but he also realized that Suki was visiting extended relatives at that time. Maybe if Sokka ended up marrying Suki later on, he would enjoy a similar trip in the future.

Showing Gyatso the photos, Aang proposed Kyoshi Island as a potential location. “Don’t forget that Katara might choose Suki to be her maid of honour, so maybe she can suggest some activities for us,” he pointed out. Whatever the case, Aang had a good feeling about this event.

* * *

Springtime soon descended upon Republic City, and both the weather and the outside environment became that much more welcoming. Aang and Katara did more outdoor gatherings, including examining their venues in person. They decided to do the Air Nomad blessing not at Gyatso’s home, but at the actual Air Temple. It was more proper to be in that spiritual place, especially with how seriously Aang took his spirituality. It was certainly spacious enough to have all their friends and family members there, which was also a plus.

The other important area they toured was Hakoda’s own home, where Aang must step over an ice block and be blessed by Pakku. Both Aang and Katara would stand on a white mat to receive the blessing, and they decided to go to the backyard where more people could witness the blessing. It was another small change to their increasingly elaborate ceremony, as traditional Water Tribe ceremonies would have the blessing inside the igloo or residence. With the wedding date getting closer and closer, it truly felt like they made this ceremony their own.

“And now we can finally take a breather after running around the city all day,” Suki commented, fanning herself with a free hand. They went to Iroh again to update their menu, looked for various decorations for the event, and finally visited a bridal shop that featured ethnic clothing for wedding ceremonies. By the time they returned to Katara’s home, it was close to evening. “And you wonder why I’m wearing a crop top today. With all that running around, I’m surprised you didn’t work up as much as sweat as I did.”

Katara smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table. Unlike Suki, Katara chose not to bare her midriff, and she definitely regretted it in hindsight. “I’d bend the sweat off my body right now, if it isn’t too gross,” she proposed, reminding Suki of something they witnessed when they were still teenagers, “But thank you so much for doing all this, especially for being my bridesmaid. You can’t believe how much it means to Aang and me.”

“Of course, Katara,” Suki responded, staying on her feet while pulling out another set of documents, “And part of being your bridesmaid is to make sure everything goes smoothly. That includes writing your invitations and to whom you’re sending them to.”

Suki handed a typed up list to Katara, outlining names of people that the engaged couple wanted at their wedding. While both tried to keep it short, it was difficult eliminating too many people that they grew close to. Despite Aang being born in Republic City and Katara having lived here for about a decade, there were still people living outside the United Republic that they wanted to bring in. “You have a couple of friends from your old home that you wanted to invite, and Aang has some folks he met at the Southern Air Temple,” Suki commented.

Katara shuffled through the notes before nodding. “Niyok and Nutha are two sisters from the Southern Water Tribe that I know from my old city,” the water bender explained, “They’re both non-benders, and they’re more interested in technology than bending. They both majored in engineering, and Sokka met them at a conference a few years back. We reconnected after that, and we’ve been chatting ever since. I think they’d be good to have at my wedding.”

“And they’re not the only people from your old hometown that you’re inviting, right?” Suki added, scanning the list for another line lower down on the page, “There’s another family from that place with two water bending siblings that you also want?”

“I actually met the daughters before the parents, thanks to Pakku,” Katara described, pulling out her phone again. Suki leaned in to see various photos Katara took that were from when she was still in high school. “After learning advanced water bending from Pakku, he wanted me to be an assistant instructor. These two girls, Sura and Siku, were my first two official students. They were from my old hometown but moved to Republic City around the same time I became Pakku’s assistant. I taught them the basics and off they went. They moved back a few years after, but we never stopped contacting each other, so I think they should be here as well.”

Suki nodded again, this time taking out a pen and scribbling some notes on the list. “And what about Aang?” she asked, “I know he has some Air Acolyte friends that we’ve all met a few years back, but is there anyone in particular that he wanted in?”

“Xing Ying, Yee Li, and Jingbo are definitely coming, even though Jingbo is at the Southern Air Temple and the other two are in and out of town,” Katara pointed out, scrolling down the list to find the names in question, “I’m pretty sure Xing Ying will be one of the Air Acolytes assisting Gyatso when he gives Aang and me our Air Nomad blessings.”

Suki heard that and her eyes grew wider. She knew about the three Air Acolytes from before, and Xing Ying was probably the most dedicated of the threesome. Thanks to her own friendship with Katara, Suki had grown to know and love those three as well. To see them be part of the ceremony in such an important role, she could not be more impressed. “And is there anyone assisting Pakku with his blessings, or maybe someone familiar with both blessings?”

Katara could not help but chuckle at that remark. “I knew that question was coming, and I’m sure you saw them on the list,” Katara stated, shifting her eyes back to the top, “But I can assure you two tri-racial air bending girls and their parents will be at the ceremony.”

Indeed, on top of the list were Hana, her little sister Yihua, their air bending mother of air and water descent, and their non-bending father of water and earth descent. They first met this family through Kori Morishita, whose boyfriend Sneers was the family’s neighbour. They met Hana when she was just one year old. When Kori studied abroad and Sneers joined her, Aang and Katara took over as the interim babysitters, and a few years after that, Yihua was born.

“I recall the mother trained for a while under Gyatso between the two pregnancies,” Suki recalled, tapping her chin in thought, “She got her tattoos before her fifth wedding anniversary, and we were all invited to the party. She then became pregnant and Yihua came into their lives.”

“And can you believe that Hana is now eleven years old, while Yihua is seven?” Katara added, tapping her finger on the four names, “Also, you can bet that if Hana is here, she will sit as close as possible to Zuko’s cousin Kiyi. Those two are like peas in a pod!”

“I do recall you inviting Kiyi and her parents to the event, so I’m sure we can seat the two families close together, if not at the same table,” Suki commented, checking the list again. Kiyi was Zuko’s cousin from his mother’s side, and it was only after Zuko distanced himself from his father that he had more chances to reach out to them. Kiyi and Hana once met on a playdate that Zuko set up on a day when Aang and Katara babysat Hana, and those two had been friends ever since. “Kind of interesting how a tri-racial air bender and a pure-blooded fire bender get along so well, especially when Kiyi is the only element not found in Hana,” Suki remarked.

“It’s kind of like our wedding, where we have a little bit of every culture,” Katara replied. She always admired Hana, Yihua, and their parents for respecting and understanding all three elements present in their family. It was a trait Katara wished she and Aang would always observe when they would start their own family. “And if you and Sokka get married, you’d be earth and water, which is the father. It looks like you can’t get rid of Hana and Yihua anytime soon!”

“Hey, let’s focus on your wedding first, okay?” Suki retorted, playfully slapping Katara’s shoulder. Even though the topic was avoided, Suki knew Katara was right. It was all about balancing all their cultures together, and Suki looked forward to the same with Sokka one day.

* * *

“And here’s the man of the moment!” Sokka exclaimed, raising his drink at the bald young man striding his way. With less than a week before the wedding, Sokka and Zuko decided to throw Aang a bachelor party. Zuko decided against doing the party at Iroh’s restaurant, opting to book a bar downtown instead. Knowing Aang was training full-time at the Foreign Service, it would be most convenient for the air bender to meet them here instead.

Aang chuckled as he approached the crowd, slapping hands or bumping fists with Sokka, Zuko, Haru, and Teo. He already knew that tonight was almost his last night with these friends as a bachelor. With his diplomacy training, moving into a new house, and planning for the wedding, there was little time to do anything else. He even asked the group not to give him too much alcohol, as he had more items on his list of things to do.

But deep down, Aang wondered what events the group had planned for him. They knew some embarrassment upon him was at hand, especially with Sokka and Zuko running the agenda. The fire bender was his best man, while the non-bender was a known jokester. Even Haru and Teo, who were tamer in their attempts to poke fun, had a few savage lines of their own. Aang still recalled how they got his face blushed red when they mentioned Aang’s circumcision. If they got in on the act, Aang knew he had a long night ahead of him.

“But seriously, when are you looking at being appointed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs?” Zuko asked, placing a drink in front of Aang, “It feels like your attention is totally split between your wedding and your job, and you’re kind of neglecting us.”

Aang chuckled while rubbing his bald head nervously. “I’m not ignoring you guys. I just have a lot on my mind,” he explained, taking a quick sip. The cool liquid soothed his throat a bit, allowing him to relax into the surroundings. “What do we have in mind tonight?”

The entire group glanced at Sokka, who had a borderline evil grin on his face. “I call it the Sweetie Game,” he declared, waving at the bartender. The young man behind the bar poured out a series of shot glasses, each containing different colours of alcohol. “We’re each taking turns telling a story we recall about Aang and Katara. And if that story includes any mention of the word ‘sweetie’ as said by Aang to Katara or vice versa, that person has to take a shot.”

Everyone at the bar burst into laughter, all the while Aang palmed his face. He knew those stories better than anyone else, given he called Katara sweetie almost every day. But knowing Sokka, he would either embellish the language or really rub it into his face. “I will start with the first story,” Sokka announced, waving his finger in the air like a victory flag, “It was the first time Aang offered to babysit Hana, after her mother finally went for her air bending exam.”

Aang dipped his head, trying to avoid all eye contact as Sokka continued. “After Hana’s parents dropped everything off at Gyatso’s place, Katara called Aang,” he explained, “Katara had Aang on speakerphone, and I happened to be in the next room. And you know how Aang greeted Katara? He said into the phone, ‘Hi Sweetie, how are you?’!”

The entire group roared in laughter, all the while Sokka downed the entire shot in one gulp. Aang could only stare helplessly at his good friend, who just roasted him over a fire. “You were the one who didn’t recognize Hana when I brought her over a few days later,” the air bender pathetically shot back, “You thought I got Katara pregnant or something.”

Sokka flashed a lopsided grin at Aang. “Hey, you can’t deny that kids can look different, especially between the age of one and four,” Sokka retorted, “But we all know one thing that won’t change, which is how ‘sweet’ you talk when you’re with Katara!”

That caused more laughter, and before long the game carried on. Zuko, Haru, and Teo all took turns roasting Aang, who soon gave up avoiding the humiliation. He chuckled with the rest of the group, even taking a shot or two of his own. After six or seven more stories, it was Zuko’s turn. “I heard this from Uncle Iroh, and it has to do with Hana again,” Zuko described, “Aang and Katara brought Hana to him one day, and they talked about how Hana lives in a multi-ethnic household. Aang then wondered if he was a flawed Air Nomad for mixing in other traditions with his, but also said he would accept his flaws if it meant being with the ones he loved.”

Zuko winked at Sokka, which made Aang’s stomach sink to his feet. “Aang doesn’t want to forsake Air Nomad tradition, but he also wants to create something new with Katara. When Katara heard it, she agreed to help Aang do that. They started sucking face right in front of Hana, who asked them why they were kissing like her parents,” Zuko added, emitting a rare grin of his own, “Hana asked them why Sokka said kissing like that gave him oogies and wanted them to explain what oogies were! I don’t think Uncle’s rehashing of their reaction does it justice!”

The group howled in laughter again, but this time Sokka waved at the bartender. “This time, it’s not us taking a shot, but you!” he exclaimed, jabbing a finger into Aang’s upper arm, “The special rule that we agreed on before you came was that any mention of ‘oogies’ to portray Aang and Katara, Aang has to drink the bartender’s special!”

The young bartender returned with a series of five shot glasses. Aang’s eyes could only widen at that, all the while his friends egged him on. “It’ll be the last chance you get to drink like this before you’re making babies with Katara,” Haru insisted, putting a hand on Aang’s shoulder, “And if you’re worried about drinking and driving, Sokka already offered to pay for your taxi.”

Aang gave the entire group an exasperated look. Meanwhile, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, and Teo all pulled out their phones, ready to record Aang’s attempt at five shots. “I’m only doing this for Katara’s amusement, okay?” Aang stated. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the first glass and brought it to his lips, feeling the liquid slip down his throat.

By the time the fifth one went down, Aang became a bit tipsy, having to shake his head to remain focus. “Let’s put the game on hold for now,” Teo suggested, spinning his wheelchair away from the bar, “We have something else for Aang involving the keyboard on stage.”

Sokka and Zuko turned to the stage and grinned sadistically. They particularly chose tonight as the bachelor party because it was open mic night, meaning any patron could go on stage to perform. Turning to Aang, who was gently slapping his own face to stay awake, the two linked their elbows through the air bender’s elbows. “I think you should give us a show, Aang,” Sokka proposed, “We know you play the piano, so why not the keyboard?”

“Yeah, and you should perform your greatest hit. It’s something about an affectionate couple of butterflies?” Zuko added. By the time Aang became alert, Sokka and Zuko already pulled him from his seat and escorted him onto the stage. “We’re recording this and sending it to Katara later on, so don’t mess it up!” the fire bender called.

Aang could feel the spotlight on him, and he could only stare awkwardly at the crowd. Below, Sokka asked the stagehand to set up the keyboard and microphone. As Aang eased into the stool behind the keyboard, he gingerly reached for the microphone attached to its stand. “Hi, I’m Aang,” the air bender greeted the crowd, “I’m up here because my friends are throwing me a bachelor party. I’m marrying in a week, and they want me to play a little something.”

The crowd hooted and hollered, cheering and congratulating Aang’s milestone. Adjusting the microphone again, Aang announced his choice of song. “This is the first song I played for my soon-to-be wife, when we were still teenagers. I’m dedicating this song to her tonight.”

* * *

“Hey Toph, check this out,” Katara called, cranking up the volume on her phone. Unlike Aang’s bachelor party, Katara’s bachelorette party was at Toph’s home. When Toph convinced her parents to let her move out, her parents built her a custom home to fit her disability. Not only did it have various voice commands, it came complete with a mud pool and a swimming pool in the back. With all these perks, it truly felt like Toph and her parents were on the same page.

And this was where Katara and her friends were, sitting around the table in the backyard while nursing a drink. Katara was about to ask what was on the agenda when a small ping came from her phone. She glanced at the messages section and saw a video taken by Sokka. “It’s Aang at his bachelor party, and they got him singing on stage,” she described.

Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai all leaned in, while Toph tilted her head to place her ear closer to the phone. Indeed, the familiar lyrics of the couple’s first love song echoed through the air:

看似個鴛鴦蝴蝶, 不應該的年代 (An affectionate couple of butterflies should not last an era.)  
可是誰又能擺脫人世間的悲哀 (But who can shake off the sorrow of the world?)

花花世界, 鴛鴦蝴蝶 (In a world of flowers and affectionate couples of butterflies,)  
在人間已是癲, 何苦要上青天 (Why fly to the sky when you are already on top?)  
不如溫柔同眠 (It'll be better to take a rest.)

Just then, another text message came in from Sokka. Katara took a gander at it and didn’t know if she should laugh or get angry. “Aang performed this entire song after taking five shots,” she reported, her face a mix between grinning and grimacing, “Should I be surprised or not?”

“What are you surprised about? The fact that Twinkle Toes can hold his alcohol, or the fact that Snoozles tried to get him drunk?” Toph retorted sarcastically. Everyone else at the table snickered, which made Katara lift an eyebrow in curiosity. “It’s his last week as a single man, so just let him enjoy himself. Besides, it’s not like we’re getting you all drunk.”

Katara glanced at her drink thoughtfully. Toph invited the family chef and a mixologist to the party, but other than some fancy hors d’oeuvres, there wasn’t much in terms of alcohol. Toph did offer to let them stay the night, and Katara did have money for a taxi, but the party was quite mild for Toph standards. “I actually thought you were doing something crazier,” she remarked.

“I actually think it’s kind of sweet,” Ty Lee chimed in, downloading the clip Sokka sent, “Even when he’s kind of tipsy, Aang still remembered you and performed your first love song.”

“And speaking of love songs, Toph’s mixologist has a few special drinks for Katara, and they all have something to do with her relationship with Aang,” Suki announced with a wink. At this time, Toph pressed her foot to the ground and could feel the vibrations of quick footsteps. With the sound of the glass being placed on the table, she knew her plan with Suki was about to proceed. “Your first drink, Katara, is the forget-me-not,” Suki declared.

Katara pulled the drink closer to her and narrowed her eyes. It was light blue with a slice of lemon and two cherries on top. Katara took a sniff on top, and the citrus flavour was hard to ignore. Pulling out the cocktail pick with the cherries, Katara brought the glass to her lips and took a slow swig. “Wow, it’s a mix of sweet and sour,” she commented, “And is that egg white?”

Toph nodded. “Suki and I studied up on all these drinks before serving them, and you got this one on the nose,” the earth bender responded, “The mix of sweet and sour is like you and Aang, and I’ll let you guess whether you’re the sweet one or the sour one.”

Katara sputtered as the entire group laughed at her expense. “Come on, I can’t be that crabby, can I?” she helplessly defended herself. Yet, tried as she might, she just could not think of an incident where Aang got sour on her. “I know it’s been a stressful couple of years, with my medical school and internship, but that’s why Aang and I have each other,” she insisted.

“Don’t worry, because you’ll be even more sour when you’re carrying a child,” Mai pointed out, “I still remember what Mom was like when she was pregnant with Tom Tom. Let’s just say she was not fun to be around for at least the final two trimesters!”

Another wave of chuckles echoed through the backyard, and Katara now regretted letting everyone know about her plans with children. “Well, as long as you all help babysit,” the water bender retorted, downing the rest of the drink, “If I’m miserable, then I’m sharing that with you.”

Toph shook her head at Katara. The blind woman knew she had her friend on the ropes, and the next drink would only embarrass her even more. Toph nodded at Suki, who trotted over to the mixologist and brought over something different. “This is the blushing kiss,” Suki stated.

Katara gave the drink a glance and sniff again. It was colourless with a pink haze, and a large slice of grapefruit floated on the top. Taking a sip, the water bender let the liquid remain in her mouth for seconds before gulping it down. “Tastes like a martini,” she commented.

“You got it again, and while the last one is Toph’s idea, this one is mine,” Suki informed the group, “It’s supposed to suit the couple after their first kiss. But given how often you and Aang lock your lips, I think you should drink this every day!”

Before Katara could respond, Suki pulled out her phone and went to the photos section. Before long, picture after picture of Aang and Katara kissing were shown, including some that were from nearly a decade back. “Have you guys been spying on me or something? Where did you get all these photos from?” Katara demanded, craning her neck to see.

“Sokka told both Suki and me about these, and he nearly died of an overdose of oogies looking at them all,” Toph explained, cupping one ear due to Ty Lee’s squeals of delight, “And Zuko said they will be shown at your wedding, regardless of Sokka’s reactions.”

Katara’s eyebrows twisted to impossible shapes, but that didn’t stop the next drink from coming. This time, Mai had a cocktail that she and Ty Lee thought of together. “This is inspired by the Fire Nation, and we call it the orange swizzle,” Mai reported, “It’s very tropical in flavour, similar to what’s at Ember Island. Imagine you and Aang on a beach drinking this.”

“And in combination with the beach theme, let me demonstrate a special way of drinking it,” Ty Lee added. Before Katara could react, Ty Lee pulled off her crop top, leaving her only in her bra. She then pulled out a Q-tip from her bag and dipped it into alcohol, before shoving that right in her belly button. “I’m drinking this belly shot style, just like as if you’re lying on the beach in a bikini. I’ll first clean my belly button, then Mai pours this in there, and you sip it out.”

As if right on cue, Suki did the exact same thing, removing her shirt and cleaning out her belly button with another Q-tip. “Since my belly button is larger and deeper than hers, you get more out of mine,” the Kyoshi Island native pointed out, “Do you want a double shot, Katara?”

“Guys, don’t you think that’s a bit sexually suggestive?” the water bender pointed out, rubbing her hands anxiously. By now, Toph cleared the table to allow one of Ty Lee or Suki to lie down onto, while Mai brought the tall orange drink over. “I don’t know if I’m ready to do something that risqué with Aang. Besides, he has an outie, so how do I drink out of that?”

Mai smirked at Katara. “Then you should pour the drink onto yourself, and let Aang do the drinking. Besides, Aang’s outie can be foreshadowing for something else, right?” she replied with a wink. With that, she signalled the acrobat to lie still and slowly tipped the glass over.

* * *

By the time Katara opened her eyes, she could see sunlight seeping through the window of her bedroom. Last night was an interesting experience to say the least, given how her bachelorette party went. She was somewhat surprised that she wasn’t overly tipsy when she came home, and there was still some awareness in her by the time she got to bed.

She turned her body to see the young man sleeping next to her, and the same could not be said about him. Aang’s bachelor party went later than hers, and he was totally out by the time he came home. Katara helped him to their room, removed his shoes and jacket, and even tucked him in. Sokka, who was equally inebriated, told her Aang had five shots before playing the keyboard, and then a few more after that. All five of them were sober enough to hail taxis, and even then had trouble paying the right amount. “You really overdid this one, Aang,” Katara murmured.

Katara slowly stepped out of bed and reached for the blinds. She turned them over to let more light in, all the while enjoying the view from the room. They moved in here only a few days ago, when the new landlord allowed them to move in early due to their wedding. They still had not unpacked all their items, and there were still touch-ups required here and there. But for now, Katara was happy with the new home they chose until they were ready to purchase their own. “At least we can see the mountains from here,” she commented.

A groan from the bed caught Katara’s attention. The water bender turned just in time to see Aang slowly shift his body around. “Morning Sweetie, how are you?” Aang rasped out, his voice huskier than usual. He still wore the clothes he had on last night, and Katara could not help but think about how uncomfortable they were to sleep in had Aang not been knocked out.

Katara smiled and leaned back onto the bed, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek. “I’m doing okay, although I can’t say the same for you last night,” she responded, gently stroking his face, “Are you feeling anything weird, like a headache or nausea?”

Aang rubbed his bald head while slowing lifting himself off the bed. There was a slight pounding, but nothing overly serious. “I think a quick shower can wake me up, but if you can give me a hand later on, then that’ll be great,” he proposed.

As Aang stepped into the bathroom, Katara padded out to the kitchen. She immediately boiled water and prepared a couple of tea bags, using brands Iroh recommended to them before. Proper hydration was a major mitigating method for hangovers, and Katara made sure Aang had a large cup of hot tea when he came out. Katara then pulled out some slices of bread from the refrigerator, placing them into the toaster. Another way to mitigate a hangover was increase blood sugar, and nothing did that better than some of Aang’s favourite fruit jams on toast.

Katara could hear the sounds of water in the bathroom, which reminded her of the preparation of their wedding ceremonies. They were to receive the Air Nomad blessing in a couple of nights, before separating to their respective residences. It was only the morning after that Aang would go to Katara for the Water Tribe part of the ceremony, where the dowries would be exchanged. Katara made sure to get her traditional garb for each respective ceremony.

A gentle bark caught Katara’s attention. The water bender glanced down to see Buck trot up to her, eagerly waiting for his breakfast as well. “Don’t worry, because I haven’t forgotten about you,” Katara stated, rubbing the dog on the head. Reaching into the pantry, she pulled out a bag of dog treats and Buck’s bowl, pouring the biscuits into it and placing that before Buck.

The toaster shot the bread upward, and soon after that the kettle also boiled. Katara placed the bread on a plate, and then retrieved a jar of jam from the refrigerator. Buck glanced up at her nonchalantly, making sure nothing weird happened before turning his attention back to the food. It was a stroke of luck that the landlord allowed them to keep Buck in the home, as Katara really saw him as family. If she and Aang were to have children, they agreed that Buck would not be cast aside in favour of their future child.

At this time, Katara trotted back into the bedroom to fetch her cellphone. When she just reached her bedside drawer, she heard the water in the bathroom turn off. The bathroom door click seconds later, and Aang trotted in with only a towel around his waist. “I threw my old clothes in the laundry basket but forgot to get a new change of clothes,” he described.

Katara nodded at the sight of Aang’s lack of clothing. Something said at the bachelorette party made her see Aang’s lack of clothing in a different light. It was no secret that her friends, particularly Ty Lee and Suki, suggested behaving in a more sexually suggestive way with Aang. If Katara wanted to explore the physical part of their relationship, it would mean getting used to varying degrees of nudity and exploring each other’s bodies.

“Hey, are you okay?” Aang called. That snapped Katara back to attention. She looked directly ahead, where Aang stood before her wearing only his briefs. “You kind of spaced out. What’s on your mind?” he asked, slowly approaching his fiancée.

“Oh, not much,” Katara stammered, her face slightly red. She eyed her phone, which still had some of the videos Sokka and Zuko took last night. “I just wanted to see every photo and video they took of you last night. By the way, did Suki, Mai, or Ty Lee send you anything?”

Aang chuckled. Reaching to his bedside drawer, Aang showed Katara his phone. Like hers, there were also notifications of all the photos and videos sent last night. “I haven’t gone through them yet, but I’m seeing a couple of interesting ones,” he remarked, “It seems like you guys went pretty wild too, especially with a cocktail drinking game.”

Katara’s eyes slightly widened. Did they send photos or videos of Ty Lee or Suki doing the belly shot? “Some of the stuff was a bit risqué, so I’m not sure if you’re up for that,” Katara explained, leaning her head over, “I mean, you can see them if you want, but I won’t pressure…”

Aang turned to her with a serene smile. “It’s fine, because I’m sure we’ll do a lot more than that when we marry. Don’t forget that we’re together in this house for three days after our ceremony,” he pointed out, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Katara’s shoulder, “We’ll just see what we’re comfortable with, and if something goes too far we can always stop.”

Katara smiled back in relief and appreciation. She was so happy that Aang would not pressure her, but also understood that she would not pressure him. Aang had always been respectful of boundaries and consent, both due to his Air Nomad tradition of free love without intercourse and also due to him being a truly caring person. She was so happy to marry someone as serene as Aang, and she would make the same choice no matter what the circumstance.

Just then, Aang glanced down at his phone and clicked the first video. “What’s this? Is Toph drinking out of Ty Lee’s belly button?” he asked, holding the screen closer to his face. Indeed, the earth bender slurped the liquid out before stepping back. Ty Lee then stood up, swirled a finger inside her belly button to clear it of cocktail, and allowed Suki to follow. “I assume you drank out of Suki’s belly button? And did anyone drink out of yours?”

Katara tilted her while an apprehensive smile flashed across her face. Aang continued watching as Katara did the drinking, before letting Suki off the table. Like Ty Lee, Suki dipped a finger into her belly button to clean it before the video abruptly ended. Aang stared at Katara with a tilted eyebrow, wondering what this could possibly mean on their first night together.

* * *

Aang stood outside the temple at Air Temple Island, glancing at the messages he received on his phone. His group at the Foreign Service was aware that he would take the next few days off, courtesy of his wedding. He already received several well wishes from colleagues and supervisors, and many more were coming from other friends. Now, with the first part of his ceremony less than an hour away, Aang could not help but feel a sense of completion.

Aang placed his phone inside his pants pocket and looked up, enjoying the view of the city from the island. He had lived in Republic City all his life, and he saw the rises of new buildings and changes in the skyline. It reminded him how much he changed, both in terms of personal growth and his relationship with others. It was truly amazing that despite everything, the one thing that didn’t change for the past decade was his love for Katara. Now, they were about to take the final step in their relationship, one that would unite them for good.

“Hey, Aang,” a female voice called. The air bender took a gander and smiled at the sight of his fiancée marching up the steps. Katara and her entire family were now here, and they even offered to help Gyatso and the Air Acolytes set up the ceremonial hall. “You don’t have to wait out here for me, you know,” Katara stated, placing a hand on Aang’s shoulder, “You can go in and change into your Air Nomad robes first. I still haven’t gotten changed either, and it’ll be a while before we can start anyway.”

Aang reached up and placed his hand on the hand Katara placed on his shoulder. His other hand reached out to Katara’s waist, pulling the water bender closer to him. “No, Katara,” he responded, “If I’m walking into that hall, I want to walk in with you. We’re celebrating our marriage, and except for tonight’s separation, I never want to be apart from you again.”

Katara leaned in and Aang immediately smothered her lips with his own, their mouths not separating for several seconds. By the time they came up for air, they continued to hold each other in a tight embrace, completely ignoring the guests now filing past them. It wasn’t until Hakoda cleared his throat that the couple pulled away. “Perhaps we should get inside where you two can get changed and we can make sure everything is set up right?” he proposed.

“That’s right,” Malina chimed in, her hand tucked neatly into Hakoda’s, “The sooner you and Aang get the ceremony started, the sooner you two will be married. And we have a lot more planned for tomorrow, when Aang comes to us for his Water Tribe ceremony.”

Katara smiled at the group. “Thank you so much to all of you,” she declared, feeling a tear roll out her eye, “And special thanks to Gran Gran and Pakku for helping out. I’m so glad you guys helped me weave Air Nomad and Water Tribe customs into our ceremony.”

“Not a problem, Katara,” Pakku replied, “This is only fair with you and Aang both wanting your cultures to be respected. And of course, when we do our ceremony tomorrow, it’ll have some Air Nomad aspects as well, so I think we got a good mix.”

“Besides, our only goal is to make you and Aang happy,” Kanna added, “And if we can do that by mixing your cultures while still respecting them, then I think we did the job.”

Katara nodded with gratitude, pulling everyone into a group hug. Even Sokka, who seemed annoyed at the mushiness, complied with that. As Katara released them from her embrace, Sokka made sure he had his say. “Just keep the oogies to a minimum, if you can,” he called out, “I don’t want to throw up my breakfast all over the Air Temple.”

“Oh, like you’re not going to suck face with Suki during a break or something,” Katara retorted. However, Sokka paid her no mind, waving his hand nonchalantly and not even looking at her. After her family entered the temple, it left Katara alone with Aang again. “Seriously, thank you for everything. I’m just surprised Buck isn’t running all over the place right now.”

Aang shrugged. “Buck can be energetic, and he’s familiar with this place. But he can be well-behaved, and I don’t think he’ll be out of control today,” he reasoned. Rubbing his bald head, he took another deep breath before gesturing at the front doors. “I still have to show you the arrow you will wear after I pick you up at your house tomorrow, but we can do that after our lunch. Shall we get changed first, and then meet at the ceremonial hall?”

Aang and Katara headed into the temple, holding hands up until the point where they had to head into their respective change rooms. Despite the mixing and matching, Aang and Katara both decided to wear the traditional clothing of their heritage. It meant Water Tribe clothes for Katara at this blessing, and Air Nomad robes for Aang at the blessing tomorrow. Stepping into the change room where Gyatso prepared the traditional Air Nomad robes for him, Aang closed the door and cleared his head for the last time.

Aang slowly removed his regular clothes, leaving him only in his briefs. He then unfolded the orange robes and pulled them on, wrapping the loose tunic around his body several times. Gyatso told him before that traditional Air Nomad clothing involved wrapping around the body, and there was a certain way to wrap it. Aang had not worn this for a few years now, so he had his doubts about whether he was doing this completely right. “If only Gyatso can be in here to help me out,” Aang grumbled, twisting another length of cloth over his shoulder.

“Who said I won’t help you?” an elderly voice called from the doorway. Aang turned his body just in time to see his long-time guardian enter the room. “You have the lower layers right, but the outer robe can use some work,” Gyatso observed with a mischievous grin.

Aang smiled back, holding his arms out while Gyatso readjusted the top layer. The cloak was only supposed to cover the torso, but somehow Aang turned it diagonal. “Times like these make me wonder if I’m still the little kid you used to train in air bending,” Aang commented.

“You’ll always be my little boy, Aang,” Gyatso replied, pulling the tunic back to the right spot, “But to see my little boy find love and incorporate everything he learned about his culture and other cultures into his wedding, that’s something every parent or guardian can be proud of.”

Aang and Gyatso shared one last embrace before heading out the change room. The older air bender marched to the front of the hall while Aang waited in the back. He took a gander at the closed door of Katara’s change room, wondering when she would come out. The guests were all seated on pillows lined up on the floor, while Gyatso took the podium at the front where he would give his blessing. Xing Ying, Yee Li, and Jingbo were with Gyatso, assisting him with all the necessary items. And even though he didn’t see them earlier, Aang knew Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Haru, and Teo were probably somewhere in the crowd as well.

“Sweetie, are you ready?” Katara called. Aang turned his head back and saw Katara in a stunning midnight blue dress. It had a white trim at the bottom, which ended around her shins. There was an extra layer on top, which was a lighter blue that ended at the thighs and had a white stripe across the midsection. But most importantly were two pendants hanging from her throat, one belonging to Katara’s mother and the other the proposal gift from Aang. “You look amazing, Aang,” Katara complimented her fiancé, “Those Air Nomad robes really look good on you.”

Aang blushed. “Thanks, Sweetie,” he responded, holding out his hand. Katara grabbed hold of it and pulled herself closer to him. “And you look stunning in your dress, and I’m happy you wore both pendants. Even though your mother can’t be here, I’m sure she’s very proud of you.” With that, the couple turned to face the front, waiting for Gyatso to announce their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is my list of inspirations for what I wrote this chapter:
> 
> 1.) The blessings that Gyatso and Aang went over in the first scene are based on real Tibetan Buddhism wedding blessings. Of course, I have to change some aspects here and there, mainly to fit the Avatar canon. But the basic words and messages are from Tibetan Buddhism, so I encourage you to look up the original lines to compare the versions.
> 
> 2.) Hana and Yihua are, once again, making an appearance in this story. As mentioned in my other Avatar/Korra stories, they are the daughters of Kelev, who is a good friend and fellow Avatar/Korra writer on FFN. The little girls are both air benders, but they are tri-racial due to having both parents being biracial. I've always tried to include them in my stories in some way, and here they are again. And of course, with Passover being this weekend (Kelev is, if you haven't guessed already, Jewish), I thought it's a nice gesture to include them again.
> 
> 3.) The song that Aang and Katara referred to at the bachelor and bachelorette parties is "An Affectionate Couple of Butterflies" by Michael Huang from Taiwan. It was the theme song to a series about a famous magistrate from the Song Dynasty in China. There is a Cantonese version and a Mandarin version, but I only included the Mandarin version's chorus in here to save time and space.
> 
> 4.) The drinks that Toph's mixologist served Katara are actual drinks served at wedding parties. Just like the Tibetan Buddhism wedding blessing, I had to change some things to make them fit into the Avatar canon. Again, please feel free to look up the actual drinks and see what they're about. And as for the slightly NSFW game the ladies played, belly shots are a real thing. In order to avoid getting into overly sexually sensitive details, I'll let you look it up on your own how they work in real life.
> 
> 5.) Niyok and Nutha, the non-bending friends Katara mentioned, are from "The Rift" where they left the Southern Water Tribe to work in a factory owned by Toph's father. Sura and Siku, the water bending girls that Katara taught water bending to, are from "North and South" where they purposely hid their water bending to avoid being captured during the war. Aang's tunic at the final scene is from "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang" where he wore the same outfit at the Jasmine Dragon. And Katara's dress at the final scene is from "The Voice in the Night" in Korra Book 1 where Korra wore the same outfit at the gala Tarrlok held.
> 
> Just want to take this opportunity to thank all people in the medical field for their service to our communities. Even with this outbreak, you're busting your behinds for us, keeping us safe and healthy in these insane times. I'm very grateful to the medical profession for the work they've done and I hope you keep doing the great job that you're doing. A special shout-out has to go to Kelev, who has a nursing background, and SharkbaitSekki, who works at the ICU in a Montreal hospital (Montreal is one of the cities in Canada most affected by COVID 19). Thank you so much for your service and I wish you (and every other medical professional) nothing but the best.
> 
> As for my other readers, I want to thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you can join us again in the next chapter, where the actual wedding ceremonies take place. Take care and stay healthy!


	4. What are the Chances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, AU. "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? It's two in a million, once in a lifetime." Celebration fic for the Avatar franchise's 15th anniversary. After a decade of knowing each other, Aang and Katara grew from friendship to lovers. Now, they are about to marry each other in the ceremony of their dreams. But with different cultural practices and beliefs, how will they mix and match traditions into the wedding? As they explore the possibilities, they learn more about each other than ever before, allowing them to forge their own paths in creating their own family. NSFW content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're chugging along now, with some interesting ideas for blessings and wedding toasts/roasts. Major thanks to The Autistic Patriot for reading over the scenes with the blessing, and for suggesting who the MC's for the wedding should be. You don't want to miss this fun ride I have in store.
> 
> Warning: NSFW content is not around as much in this chapter, but you will get some off-colour jokes in the wedding toasts. Again, if certain innuendo between Aang and Katara is not your cup of tea, turn away now. I will not be responsible for the way you react to that.
> 
> Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.

Aang had not stopped smiling since the music started, beckoning him and Katara down the aisle. Today was the first part of their marriage ceremony, which involved the Air Nomad aspect of their wedding. Gyatso and Aang’s three Air Acolyte friends were at the front, ready to receive the couple. Their friends and family members sat on pillows on the ground, some of them with their phones or cameras at the ready. By the time they made their way to the front and the music had died down, Aang could not hide his joy at all.

“Welcome, everyone,” Gyatso began, shuffling his notes at the podium. He glanced at the loving couple, one of whom was his long-time ward, and he too felt a smile crossing his face. “We thank you all for coming to witness the union of Aang Anil and Katara Kuruk. We want to especially recognize Hakoda, Sokka, Kanna, and Pakku, who represent Katara’s family.”

At this point, Hakoda was ushered onto the stage by Yee Li, bringing him to a table at the front. “As per Air Nomad tradition, both sets of parents must check the betrothal documents. Since we live in the United Republic, this means reviewing the Marriage Certificate,” Gyatso explained, gesturing at Jingbo to bring the document out, “I, of course, will check for Aang, and Hakoda will check for Katara, as he is father of the bride.”

Hakoda leaned his head down and inspected the Marriage Certificate. He knew that in the past, betrothal contracts were common in both Air Nomad and Water Tribe societies. After all, the Northern Water Tribe featured arranged marriages for the longest time, and Hakoda was not surprised if Water Tribe families wrote down the arrangements for the marriage. However, it just felt awkward to do this in the modern day, especially when Aang and Katara chose each other. What other duty was there except to check that Aang and Katara wrote their names right?

Nonetheless, Hakoda took the duty seriously, reviewing everything from the names, the birthdates, and even birth locations. Once he gave his approval, Gyatso did the same. Once the older air bender confirmed the details, Gyatso beckoned Aang and Katara forward. “Please sign the Marriage Certificate with your best man and maid of honour as witnesses,” he declared.

Aang and Katara stepped away from the podium and up to the table. Jingbo, the bespectacled Air Acolyte, handed them a pen, to which the couple scrawled their signatures onto the appropriate lines. They then stepped back while Yee Li escorted Zuko and Suki forward, having them confirm the couple’s signature before signing on the witness lines. Gyatso then gave the document to the head monk of the Air Temple, who signed as the officiant of the ceremony. Other than the cultural ceremonies, the union between Aang and Katara was all but complete.

Aang and Katara stepped back to the podium while Yee Li escorted Hakoda, Zuko, and Suki back to their seats. Just then, Xing Ying approached with two scarves in her hands, stitched in traditional Air Nomad colours and patterns. This was an aspect of Air Nomad weddings that Aang did not touch on with Katara. Water Tribes had something similar with the couple sharing a white mat, and this was the Air Nomad equivalent of such.

“In our tradition, the exchange of scarves is a way for the couple to portray their purity and compassion for others. Consistent with your cultures, Aang will take the golden scarf while Katara will take the blue one,” Gyatso instructed the couple. He stepped to let Xing Ying step forward. She bowed to Aang and Katara, who reciprocated the gesture. Using both hands, she offered the golden scarf to Aang, who in turn also received it with both hands. Turning to Katara, she did the same with the blue scarf, and the water bender received it in the exact same manner.

Aang and Katara now faced each other, each holding the traditional scarf in their hands. “As per Air nomad tradition, the exchange of the scarves involves placing it around the other spouse. Acceptance of the scarf means acceptance of the marriage,” Gyatso explained, “Aang, as the groom, you will give your scarf to Katara first. Katara, do you accept the scarf?”

Katara could not help but grin from ear to ear. “Yes, I do,” she responded confidently, letting Aang drape the silky material over both her shoulders. It was very smooth and gave her a sense of warmth, similar to how she felt when Aang embraced her. “Thank you,” she stated.

Aang nodded. Turning back to Gyatso, he watched as his guardian repeated the same question, asking Aang if he accepted Katara’s blue scarf. Answering in the affirmative, the air bender turned back to face Katara. He had to crouch a little and dip his head, given he was taller than Katara. Seeing Aang’s strange pose, Katara could not help but chuckle. She was happy Aang accepted the scarf, placing it around his neck like he did with her.

Gyatso could only smile as the couple held hands again, staring eagerly at him to finish the ceremony. It was the most important part of the event, the traditional Air Nomad blessings. “Today, you will dedicate yourselves to each other, in both body and mind. You will witness the wholeness of life and realize the completeness of each and everything. You will serve each other for all days. You will work to help each other perfectly, adapting and accepting any changes to your lives. Finally, you will face any differences between you with tolerance and peace.”

Katara could not help but smile at Aang at that line, knowing it was his idea to add that in. Water was the element of change, and learning to adapt and accept change was a huge part of her culture. Knowing that, Aang specifically requested that line in the blessing, and Katara was so happy to hear it. It only made her realize how much Aang truly loved and cared about her.

As if Gyatso had read their minds, the older air bender went straight into the next section of his blessing. “You will care for each other and be grateful of your everlasting happiness. You will aspire to understand each other, and your differences shall not create misfortune to each other. You will embrace your cultural differences, and your love will radiate as a result, not only to each other but to all other beings. And above all, you shall open your care and affection for each other to all other sentient beings, including any potential future children.”

Aang and Katara could not help but blush at that comment. They didn’t want to rush each other into sex, but they clearly both wanted children. They also slyly glanced around the room, trying to locate Buck. Aang finally spotted the dog in the far corner, sitting patiently next to one of the monks caring for him. Buck was the closest thing they had to a child, but if they were to have human children, then Buck would be seen as a sibling to them.

“If you may argue or disagree with one another, and even cause pain to one another, remember to heal the wounds created,” Gyatso announced. Both Aang and Katara knew this meant no couple was perfect, and the challenge was to overcome disagreements when they would occur. “You will forgive all hurt and never condone harmful ways. You will not act in spite or deceive each other, nor will you be angry and bear resentment towards each other. You will defeat anger, ignorance, and unnecessary attachment with compassion, wisdom, and skill.”

Gyatso took a deep breath before glancing at the couple. The blessing was almost done, and Aang could see nothing but pride beaming from his guardian. Katara was now part of Gyatso’s family, and Aang knew Katara would carry the wisdom from these blessings for the rest of her life. “Finally, you will aspire to become enlightened, to develop wisdom to know deeper existence, and to be responsible for your actions. You will sow love to each other and be patient with one another, knowing change may be slow and gradual. But through it all, you will free each other and cherish your moments together like the midnight sun.”

Gyatso closed his notebook and put it away. Offering his congratulations once more, he beckoned the crowd to give the newly-married couple a round of applause. In the midst of the cheering, Aang and Katara leaned in for a passionate kiss, one that they held for longer than usual. They truly wanted to savour the moment, given all that they went through to get to this stage. Moreover, after today’s ceremony, they would have to separate for the night, as per Water Tribe traditions. With more spiritual cleansing to come, they wanted to have this moment first.

“Thank you again for attending and supporting the couple,” Gyatso declared. He stepped off the podium and approached the couple, with the Air Acolytes in tow. “Now please make your way to the dining area where we have a vegetarian lunch waiting for you all.”

Aang turned to Gyatso and pulled him in a hug as well. His elderly guardian was caught off guard by the gesture, but soon reciprocated the act. “Thank you so much,” Aang eked out, his voice filled with emotion, “This blessing means a lot, especially with you giving it.”

“Not a problem, and I’m so glad to witness this, both as the giver of the blessing and as your guardian,” Gyatso responded, patting Aang on the back, “Now let’s grab a bite to eat, okay? I still have to discuss with Pakku about how to do the cleansing for you both.”

Aang nodded, grabbing Katara’s hand again and leading them to the dining area. If he recalled, Gyatso would cleanse Aang while the Air Acolytes, most likely Xing Ying or Yee Li, would cleanse Katara with Pakku’s help. Given Pakku and Hakoda were unfamiliar with Air Nomad cleansing, it might be best for Gyatso to discuss with them beforehand. The last thing they wanted was to do this improperly, which might lead to more problems in the future!

* * *

Aang had a feeling of déjà vu when he stood outside Hakoda’s house, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He already had the night of separation and allowed Gyatso to cleanse him, as per Air Nomad traditions. And even though he wasn’t allowed to participate in the phone conversation, he knew his Air Acolyte friends also cleansed Katara. It felt like everything was done, but Aang couldn’t help but have a nagging feeling.

“Are you ready, Aang?” Gyatso asked from beside him. Aang turned to the older air bender, who held Aang’s dowry to Katara in his hands. As per Water Tribe custom, the groom would ask his family to present the dowry to the bride’s family. Since Gyatso was the only family Aang had, it meant the older air bender had to carry everything. Even when Aang offered to help, Gyatso refused, indicating the need to respect Katara’s traditions. “We have all the items we will offer here, so why do you seem so stressed?” Gyatso asked.

Aang sighed, rubbing his bald head several times. “It’s just that we’re doing something of the other culture, and I don’t want to mess it up,” the air bender described to his guardian, “We went through it several times, so I know exactly what has to be done. But I keep thinking that if I miss something, it will make Katara think I don’t respect her culture.”

Gyatso shuffled the items in his hands, all the while stepping closer to his ward. “I’m sure Katara will realize the effort you put into the dowry presentation,” he replied, “I saw how she put in the effort for the event yesterday. Even when Hakoda had to do nothing more than review the Marriage Certificate, he still did the job. If they can do it, then I’m sure you can too.”

Aang gave Gyatso a weak smile. Mentally, he went through all the steps in his head once more. Making sure nothing was amiss, he took another deep breath and approached the door. He knew when the door opened, there would be a huge ice block a few steps in. He had to maneuver over that and onto a white mat before he could see Katara.

Aang rang the doorbell and took a step back, waiting for Hakoda to answer the door. Hakoda’s calm face soon appeared, and that got Aang into the traditional speech. “Hakoda, I’m here to receive your daughter’s hand in marriage,” Aang recited the Water Tribe lines, “Your daughter Katara and I are marrying and we ask your permission to enter your home.”

Hakoda nodded, allowing Aang to come in. Following Aang was Gyatso, holding all the items for the dowry. “We would like to present these items to your family, as a gift to you for the wedding,” Aang announced, gesturing at the things in Gyatso’s hands.

“Thank you, Aang,” Hakoda responded, stepping to the side to reveal an ice block that reached his knees. “However, you must witness the ice block before you. This is a custom from the ancient times, and you may only cross the ice by showing your passion to Katara. Explain the love you hold for her, and allow your words of passion to melt the ice away.”

Aang took a deep breath again, recalling the words of yesterday’s speech. He made a somewhat similar speech for this part, and he was prepared to recite it aloud. Lifting his head, he could see Sokka, Pakku, and Kanna all in the back, with Sokka holding up his phone to record Aang. In the past when arranged marriages were common, a speech that displeased these people might result in the cancellation of the wedding, so Aang knew he had to hit his notes right.

Turning to Hakoda, Aang began his speech. “Hakoda, Katara and I have known each other for a decade. I met her when she was dealing with personal tragedy, and I never hesitated to help her. And when I saw something new for us to bond with, courtesy of a cross-country race, I suggested to have her sign up and we would run the race together,” Aang explained.

So far, Hakoda did not show any emotion, but that did not stop Aang. “During that race, I too suffered some tragedy, by virtue of Gyatso being in a coma,” the air bender continued, “But during that time, Katara reached back out to me, inspiring me to continue even when I wanted to give up. From then on, I knew we dedicated ourselves to each other. We perfected each other, we faced adversity together, we embraced our differences, and our love radiated as a result.”

Aang tilted his head again and felt some positive vibes from Pakku and Kanna, even though they tried not to show it. “Even when we disagreed, we did not cause pain or misfortune to each other. We have forgiven each other for any harm caused to each other, whether they are actual or potential. And as we grew, we matured and developed both wisdom and responsibility. Her personal growth was my personal growth, and I strive to continue growing with her.”

Aang bowed his head at the conclusion of his speech. A few mind-numbing seconds later, Hakoda finally gave his blessing. “Aang, I accept you as my son-in-law,” he declared, spreading out his arms, “Please step over the ice block and into the backyard.”

Aang climbed over the ice block and headed for the back door, exiting the house and into the backyard. All their invited guests were present, cheering nonstop as he entered. But most importantly, standing on a beautiful white mat in the middle of the lawn was his beautiful wife. Katara had on the same dress as yesterday, but somehow it radiated even more. Beside her was Malina, serving as Katara’s mother for today’s ceremony and in charge of the dowry exchange.

“Aang, welcome to our Water Tribe ceremony,” Pakku announced, stepping out of the living room and into the yard, “Please step onto the white mat and receive your blessings.”

Aang followed the instructions, standing at Katara’s left while reaching for her hand. The water bender followed suit, and soon they focused their attention to the front. Clearing his throat, Pakku began his speech. “You are now husband and wife, and as such you are a union. Your feet shall run because of each other, and they shall dance because of each other. Your hearts shall beat because of each other, but also for each other. Just like how the white mat you’re standing on represents purity, your love’s purity will allow you to support each other through your lives.”

Aang and Katara glanced at each other with a smile, their hands squeezing together just a bit tighter. Turning back to Pakku, they saw the older water bender continue his speech. “Your eyes shall see because of each other. Your minds shall think because of each other. You are two persons with one life before you, and may you be surrounded by beauty and happiness as you continue to grow through your days together,” Pakku declared.

Aang and Katara nodded again, recalling that being a line they agreed to include. Most of their support for each other resulted in personal growth, and that allowed them to strengthen their bond. Taking a deep breath, they focused on the final part of Pakku’s speech. “Always respect each other and treat each other with tenderness and kindness. When you run into difficulties, remember what is right between you and mend your relationship that way. Take responsibility for the quality of your life together, and it will be filled with delight. And finally, show respect to all beings, give assistance to others when required, and work together for the benefit of all humanity,” Pakku concluded, emphasizing the Air Nomad details in the blessing.

As Pakku ended his speech, the guests erupted into applause. That was the cue for Katara and Aang to lean in, catching each other’s lips in a long kiss. Soon, family and friends came in to congratulate the couple, showering them with love and affection. Before long, Gyatso asked for Katara’s family to gather before him. “We have our dowry for you, and unfortunately for Sokka, we have no meat,” he declared, much to the discontent of Katara’s brother.

Everyone else chuckled at Sokka’s misery, but Hakoda focused back on the baskets. Indeed, there were various fruits and vegetables, all commonly used in Air Nomad cuisine. But most interestingly, there were a few pies at the bottom. “We spent all of yesterday evening baking these, and I promised Gyatso I will not launch them at you all today,” Aang stated.

Katara’s family responded with more laughter, and soon Hakoda accepted the present. He gave way to Malina, who provided Aang and Gyatso with their own dowry. They tried to avoid any animal products, but there was a reference to an animal. “Our gifts include this sculpture, courtesy of Sokka,” Malina pointed out, lifting a small statue that barely fit the palm of her hand, “It’s supposed to be a Sky Bison that Sokka created with his former teacher, Mr. Piandao.”

Aang and Gyatso glanced at it, but Katara recognized the mischievous twinkle in Aang’s eye. “At least it doesn’t look like a bear or something, unlike the time Sokka tried to make a fish sculpture,” he remarked, giving Sokka a side-stare, “How did anyone see a fish with that?”

Sokka groaned again, covering his face with both hands. Then, just to add salt on the wound, the familiar voice of a blind earth bender called out, “Well, I think it looks perfect!”

That caused even more chuckles amongst the guests. Before long, Gyatso too accepted the dowry from Malina, and the festivities could begin. They would spend the afternoon here before heading home to change for the evening reception. And in the meantime, Aang made sure to have an arrow ready for Katara to wear when they would leave Hakoda’s home.

* * *

“That was exciting, but also fun,” Aang commented, opening the door to their home for Katara. After lunch was finished, it was time for Aang to take Katara away from Hakoda’s. That meant performing the Air Nomad tradition of attaching an arrow onto Katara’s back, courtesy of a custom-made Air Nomad robe for the water bender. Luckily, Gyatso helped wrap the cloths around Katara to fit the arrow, or else he wasn’t sure when they would get out.

Aang then slowly made way for his Sweetie, who stepped into the home with an exaggeratedly straightened pose. Even though the arrow did not prick Katara, it also prevented her spine from moving too much. She had to sit completely still during the entire car ride, and Aang could imagine how uncomfortable she felt right now. “We’re almost there, Sweetie,” Aang stated, lifting his hand for Katara to hold, “Once we get to our room, we can take the arrow out.”

Katara tried to put on a smile, but she kept pulling one arm back to rub her spine. As Katara entered the house, Aang waved at Gyatso, who drove them here. “We’ll meet tonight at the reception, okay?” he called out before closing the door.

Aang turned back to Katara, who edged towards their room in an incredibly stiff pose. Seeing her struggle, Aang immediately raced forward to escort her. “Are you okay? Your back isn’t hurting too much, is it?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Katara winced, taking a gander to her husband at her side. “I’m all for respecting your culture and all, but Air Nomads must have pretty strong backs to withstand this,” she stuttered, rubbing her spine up and down, “Do they all have to sit that still when they’re taken home?”

Aang rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I guess I should have made that clearer,” he replied, taking Katara down the hall. They paused outside their bedroom, where Aang opened the door for the water bender. “Air Nomads are expected to have perfect posture when meditating, so we’re used to sitting still with our backs completely straight. Plus, meditation can go on for hours at a time, so it’s not as challenging for us as it may be for you.”

Once Katara was in the room, Aang asked her to stand still and spread her arms out. The air bender then proceeded to unravelling the robes around her, unrolling the first layer around her body. The arrow finally showed as Aang reached the back, allowing him to slowly pull it from its wedged position. By the time the arrow was removed, Aang could see Katara relax. Watching her twist her back and shoulders, Aang made sure to give her a massage later tonight.

“Anyway, I have a question for you,” Katara began, helping Aang remove the rest of the robe. She made sure to handle it with care, as it was a traditional Air Nomad outfit that was very important for Air Nomad ceremonies. Given she was now considered one with the Air Nomad, Katara wanted to respect Aang’s culture. Helping Aang fold up the outfit, Katara continued, “In the past, when Air Nomads are finished their ceremonies, where does the couple live?”

Aang took the folded outfit to the closet with an unwavering smile. “Air Nomad couples live quite close the Air Temples, because their children will go there for air bending training,” Aang replied, placing the robe in a special place. Katara was back in her usual blue dress, which she would wear for the evening ceremony. “The Air Temples are like a boarding school, with the parents visiting every now and then, or the children leaving once in a while to visit home.”

Katara nodded. Air Temples used to host scores of children at a time. But what if there were multiple children of different genders? “Boys are only at the Northern and Southern Air Temples, and girls are only at the Eastern and Western Air Temples,” Katara pointed out, “With how isolated those temples are, won’t the parents have to travel a lot just to see both children?”

Aang closed the closet door and turned to face Katara. He was in his traditional Air Nomad suit, and like Katara he planned to wear it at the evening ceremony. He approached Katara and held both her hands in his. “You’re right, but not every set of Air Nomad parents would send their kids away,” Aang responded, “I know my parents considered sending me to Air Temple Island when I was little, but in the end we agreed that I would stay. Sometimes, it’s better to choose happiness and love over traditions, and I’ll choose those for our kids as well.”

Katara smiled back at Aang. They had not thought about what would happen if they had children, let alone what would happen if those children were air benders. Surely Aang could do the training himself, or at least enlist the help of those at Air Temple Island. There was no need to send their children far away, or for such a long time!

“But on that note, there’s a question I have to ask you,” Aang stated. That snapped Katara back to attention, focusing back on those serene grey eyes staring right at her. “How did you and Pakku manage to keep that large ice block from melting in this warm weather?”

Now it was Katara’s turn to explain. “Water benders have the ability to freeze water with our breaths, just like air benders. When we had that big ice block, both Pakku and I made sure to use our breathing to keep it cold. That, and having my dad turn on the air conditioning,” Katara described, squeezing her hands out of Aang’s hold and gently wrapping her fingers around the air bender’s upper arms, “Although I feel sorry for Pakku, because he’s the only water bender there. He’ll have to water bend all that melting ice away to avoid flooding the house!”

Aang chuckled. “I’m sure he can handle it, since Gyatso did so much for me with the dowry presentation,” he pointed out. Leaning in, he gave Katara a kiss on the cheek before letting go again. “Let me call Iroh and see how he’s doing with the catering. I know Hakoda wants to use the fruit from my dowry on the menu, and Iroh did make some suggestions to him.”

Katara sat on the edge of their bed while Aang stepped out of the bedroom with his cellphone in hand. The water bender then scrolled through her own messages, realizing that her friends sent her several photos when she was on her way home. Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Teo, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee all sent her various shots, both of yesterday’s Air Temple ceremony and of today’s Water Tribe ceremony. Even Kori Morishita and Sneers, who only came a few days ago from abroad, sent her some photos. Katara knew Kori would loan her stereo system for tonight’s ceremony, so there was no way she would miss the biracial earth bender.

“Sweetie, you got a minute?” Aang called. Katara looked up from her photos to see the air bender leaning his head in from the door. “Iroh said Hakoda gave him the ingredients and he has some special ideas to add to our menu. Do you want to go over them with him?”

“Oh, sure,” Katara replied with a stutter, trying to reorganize her photos before stepping out, “I’m just checking out what some of our friends sent us. You should check your phone as well. If you see any photos that you particularly like, we should make bigger versions of them.”

Aang placed an arm on Katara’s shoulder and led her out to the living room. He too was excited about making some memories, especially when all their friends were so supportive. The only drawback was that Appa and Momo were no longer with them, and Buck could not make it to the Water Tribe ceremony. Either way, he was looking forward to the rest of the night. With so many exciting things to come, he could not wait to see how it would all go down.

* * *

Kori Morishita adjusted the sleeves of her dress again, her eyes scanning her stereo system. She showcased it to Aang and Katara a decade ago, and it was still in good shape. Having a friend offer her equipment instead of hiring a DJ saved Aang and Katara a lot in expenses. “I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Kori stated to her visitor.

Said visitor was none other than Toph, who leaned her torso on the closest amplifier and flashed the cheekiest grin at Kori. “If your mom didn’t give Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen the application guidelines for getting a Marriage License, they’d still be stuck with the forms! How embarrassing would it be if Zuko and Suki couldn’t sign anything yesterday?” Toph retorted.

Kori snickered, checking the two main songs. The first one was a classic for the couple, but the second one was new. “It does take a few days to get a Marriage License,” the biracial earth bender commented, “Did Gyatso send the signed Marriage Certificate in for registration?”

Toph nodded. “He took it to the registration office after he dropped Aang and Katara off. He’s had a real busy day, that’s for sure,” she remarked, turning her body around to face the stage. Even though she could not see what the stage looked like, she knew the rest of their group must have done a fabulous job in decorating the area to the couple’s preference.

Shaking her head a couple of times, Toph left Kori and went to the stage. Sokka was already there, as they were to serve as co-hosts for the reception. Toph made sure her footwear was open-toed, just so she had proximity to the ground for her to tell where she was heading. She could not see what Sokka was wearing, but even knowing Sokka’s sarcastic side Toph knew he would not mess this up for his sister. “Ready to do this, Snoozles?” the earth bender asked.

Sokka nodded. “Let’s make this night a night to remember for Aang and Katara,” he declared with unusual seriousness. Sokka picked up one microphone and handed it to Toph, while keeping the other to himself. Scanning the crowd, he cleared his throat and began.

“Good evening, and welcome to the wedding reception of Aang and Katara,” Sokka announced, “I’m Sokka Kuruk, the brother of the bride and one of your MC’s tonight. We also want to recognize the rest of the bride’s family, also known as my father, my Gran Gran, and my Gram-Pakku. We’re all thrilled to be here tonight, and we hope everyone else is too.”

Just then, Toph stepped up next to Sokka. “And I’m Toph Bei Fong, the other MC,” the blind earth bender added, “I’m going to recognize Gyatso, who represents Aang’s family. I also want to call out the rest of our group of friends, as well as our DJ Kori.”

Kori waved at the crowd before preparing the first song. It would be the entrance song for the bride and groom, which Sokka is about to announce. “Katara entered into my life when I was about a year old, She’s hopeful and optimistic, a perfect foil to my sarcastic and slightly cynical side. I guess that’s why she married a person equally as optimistic as her,” Sokka stated, “I’m proud to host tonight and I’ll try to hold any reaction I have to their oogies.”

A few chuckles emitted from the crowd, but that hardly stopped Toph from carrying on the momentum. “I’ve known Aang longer than I’ve known Sokka and Katara, and I know he can be real energetic and cheerful. There’s a reason why he’s Twinkle Toes, and we all noticed how he spent his energy being sweet to his Sweetie. And even though they may be too sweet for some people to handle, they are a wonderful couple,” Toph pointed out, tilting her head at Sokka just to make him sweat a bit, “And with no further delay, please welcome Aang and Katara!”

The familiar notes of An Affectionate Couple of Butterflies sounded off from Kori’s sound system. Aang and Katara entered to thunderous cheers, waving and blowing kisses at the crowd. Kori’s version of the song was a truncated version that only featured the chorus, giving Aang and Katara some time to shake hands with their friends. It was timed to end just as they reached the dance floor, where Kori would then play the second song. There were smiles abound, and Kori knew the couple really looked forward to the first dance.

Aang and Katara took the centre stage at the dance floor, signalling they were ready for the first dance. Sokka and Toph stood down, allowing Kori to play the song the couple chose.

_What if I never run into you?  
What if you never smiled at me?  
What if I had noticed you too?  
And you never showed up where I happen to be?_

_What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?  
On a quiet night, what are the odds?  
What’s a guy like me doing in a place like this?  
I could have just walked by, who would have thought?_

Aang and Katara held each other close and shuffled their feet from side to side. But once the first set of lyrics ended, they released and each stuck their right arms out. They contacted at the wrist while making a circular lap in the counter clockwise direction. Once one lap was over, they switched to their left wrists and circled back, ending up in the spot they were before.

_What are the chances that we’d end up dancing?  
Like two in a million, like once in a life.  
I could have found you, put my arms around you.  
Like two in a million, like once in a life.  
What are the chances?_

Aang and Katara held each other by the right hand while leaning their bodies back. They reached down, allowing their left hands to touch the floor, before standing back up. This time, they both leaned forward, pulling their right arms behind them. They placed their left hands to the ground in front of them before standing again. Then unexpectedly, Aang blasted air out of one foot, allowing Katara to duck under an arcing leg. Aang grabbed Katara once they were both levelled. They pulled their bodies close again, their faces only inches apart.

_What if I hadn’t asked for you name?  
And time hadn’t stopped when you said it to me.  
Of all of the plans that I could’ve made,  
Of all of the night that I couldn’t sleep._

_What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?  
On a quiet night, what are the odds?  
What’s a guy like me doing in a place like this?  
Getting close to you, but here we are._

Aang and Katara faced each other once more, bouncing between each foot in a mirror fashion while waving each arm in conjunction. They then each stuck out their arms, moving them in circles like water bending a blob of water between them. As they separated again, they did a full circle before flinging themselves into the air. Once they landed, Katara did a full spin on her feet while Aang did two cartwheels, before bouncing on their feet and getting close again.

_What are the chances that we’d end up dancing?  
Like two in a million, like once in a life.  
I could have found you, put my arms around you.  
Like two in a million, like once in a life.  
What are the chances?_

Aang and Katara swung their bodies around again, this time both gaining speed to do simultaneous cartwheels. They then ran back the other way, flipping their bodies through the air once more. They repeated the air flip sequence again, but this time they reversed their roles. Aang did a spin on his feet, while Katara did a cartwheel. As the music slowed down at the bridge of the song, they held each other close again, feeling each other’s heavy panting as they shifted their feet from side to side, just drinking in each other’s sight before the finale.

_Is it love? Is it fate?  
Who am I? Who’s to say?  
Don’t know exactly what it means._

_Is it love? Is it fate?  
Where it leads? Who can say?  
Maybe you and I were meant to be._

At this stage, Aang picked up Katara and spun her around, placing her down again once they both faced the same direction. From his position behind Katara, Aang then picked Katara up, held her horizontally and spun her around at least four times. It was the type of high-flying move an air bender like Aang would do, but also something Katara was more than willing to try.

_What are the chances that we’d end up dancing?  
Like two in a million, like once in a life.  
I could have found you, put my arms around you.  
Like two in a million, like once in a life.  
What are the chances?_

Aang placed Katara back down, their faces inches apart. Katara leaned her body once to Aang’s either side, before turning around again. Aang lifted her before separating, with the air bender doing a flip as he gained distance. After a one-legged spin by both parties, they raced towards each other, with Katara doing a twisting twirl to barely brush past a somersaulting Aang. After Aang did a breakdance move on the ground, they approached each other for the final part.

_Two in a million, once in a life.  
What are the chances?  
Two in a million, once in a life._

_What if I never run into you?  
What if you never smiled at me?_

Katara came back to Aang, leaping into the air just as she got close. Aang caught the water bender in mid-jump, spinning her around once before slowly placing her onto the ground. As Katara lied on her back, Aang leaned down to face her, their lips catching each other right at the last note of the song. It was the perfect ending for their perfect song.

* * *

Aang and Katara had not stopped smiling, either at each other or to anyone else at the reception, since the first dance of the night was over. They were at the front VIP table while their guests all gave them their well-wishes. Aang tilted his head at the table with Katara’s family. Pakku and Kanna were seated next to each other, and so were Hakoda and Malina. Hakoda already gave a short speech earlier, being the father of the bride. His blessing was similar to what Pakku said before, but Aang and Katara knew he tried to make the blessing special. Hakoda truly welcomed Aang as a son-in-law, and Aang felt proud to call Hakoda his father-in-law.

They then turned to look at the table containing Aang’s family, which was only Gyatso and some Air Acolytes that Aang interacted with in the past. Unlike Hakoda, Gyatso did not give an extra blessing, since he already blessed the couple at the Air Temple ceremony. Aang and Katara were more eager to see the dance each person would have with the other’s parent. Gyatso and Katara would both dance well, but could Malina keep up with Aang?

“How is everyone enjoying the night so far?” Toph called from before the microphone on the stage. Seeing the mischievous expression Toph had, Aang knew what would happen next. “I’d like to introduce a couple of people to the stage, because they have some special toasts to our couple. Let’s give it up for Zuko Sozin, the best man, and Suki Kyoshi, the maid of honour!”

A fire bender with a scar on the left side of his face took the stage, letting Toph greet him with a punch to the shoulder. Zuko grinned at the earth bender before pulling out a speech from his jacket pocket, laying it on the podium before glancing at the crowd. His eyes keyed in on Aang, who could only smile nervously back. While Zuko promised Aang that his jokes would be tasteful, he also made it clear Aang was about to get roasted hard.

“Thank you, Toph, for introducing me,” Zuko began, nodding in gratitude to the earth bender. Turning to the crowd, he launched into his speech. “Being Aang’s best man means I have some pretty important duties. I had to witness him sign his certificate, I had to pick his clothes, I had to help Gyatso check the dowry, and most importantly I had to make him the star of the show. I think I did the first three okay, and Aang took care of the fourth all by himself.”

That caused some chuckles amongst the crowd, which encouraged Zuko to carry on. “I am honoured to be Aang’s best man, because this is truly an amazing moment. He found the love of his life, the beautiful and caring Katara. I’ve known Aang all my life and I know how much he wants someone who shares these traits with him. He’s funny, compassionate, and dedicated to his friends and family. He cares for all those around him, always helping someone in need. He supported Katara when she went through tough times. But in turn, Katara did the same for Aang when he went through tough times. They made each other better and whole.”

That earned a small round of applause from the audience, which meant Zuko was now free to let loose. “I personally want to show you how they make each other whole, because ever since they started dating, they can’t seem to take their hands off each other,” Zuko described, waving at Kori. The earth bender turned to her laptop and clicked on the slideshow, and before long a series of photos of Aang and Katara in their relationship flashed across the screen. “You see how they’re always holding hands or sucking face? Maybe they are one unit after all!”

This time the crowd roared in laughter, and Zuko could see Sokka wincing. It made his next joke even more appropriate, given it targeted both Aang and Sokka. “Their one unit even refers to their mindset. Note they both call each other ‘Sweetie’ all the time? Even some toddlers can remember it. Maybe their kids might learn that word before they learn ‘Dad’ or something!”

Another round of laughter rippled through the crowd. Zuko glanced over at Hakoda`s table and could see Sokka cover his face. The fire bender could not help but smile, but soon composed himself as he continued his speech. “Katara, you are very lucky to marry such a wonderful person,” Zuko added, “Aang is an overachiever in school, is accepted into the Foreign Service, and one day can be an ambassador for the United Republic. Just hope he won’t be sent somewhere with a good dance culture, or he’ll be at a dance hall instead of the office!”

Again, more laughter from the crowd, and Zuko could even hear Toph chuckle from beside him. “Aang also loves learning about new cultures, and from Katara he will learn two different cultures,” Zuko explained, “The first is Water Tribe culture, courtesy of her family. The second is bacterial culture, which Katara will drill into Aang when she finishes med school.”

This time, Zuko could see Katara laughing as well, patting Aang on the shoulder while the air bender palmed his face. He was on the final joke of the night, and Zuko wanted to make this one count. “So, Aang and Katara, I wish you both well,” Zuko stated, “Keep being sweet to each other, keep being open to each other, and make lots of beautiful babies. And Katara, Aang told me to assure you that a certain Air Nomad tradition was performed on him when he got his tattoos. The item it was performed on is still present, and you will not find any serrations on it.”

Aang felt his head crash to the table with a thud, too embarrassed to even look up. Zuko then took his glass, which was held by Toph the entire time, and raised it in the air. “To my two friends, Aang and Katara,” Zuko declared, “May your lives be healthy, wealthy, and happy!”

Zuko left the stage, making sure he shook the hands of the married couple before taking his seat again. But before Aang could feel the blood leave his cheeks, the second part of his humiliation was just around the corner. Suki now took the stage to give the maid of honour speech, and from what he heard, she had something just as savage in mind.

“Hello everyone, Suki here,” the Kyoshi Island native began, adjusting the microphone to her height, “As the maid of honour, my job is to keep Katara to her wedding details and miss anything. Although with how detail-oriented she is, Katara made my job real easy. Let’s just say she had an easier time remembering names and ingredients in certain wedding cocktails than I did remembering the difference between a neutrophil and a lymphocyte.”

The crowd chuckled at that joke, and Suki carried on. “I first met Katara ten years ago, when she moved to Republic City from another town. We were one grade apart but our schools were in the same neighbourhood,” she described, “Since she’s a water bender, I thought she would join a water sport in school. But to my surprise, she did the exact opposite and signed up for cross-country running. And it’s in that sport that she met the love of her life, Aang.”

Suki glanced at Katara and Aang, who went back to being lovey-dovey again. “Just like Aang, Katara has a sweet side. She is compassionate and loving, and she encourages all those around her to be the best they can be,” Suki continued, “That said, her encouragement can go from positive reinforcement to stubborn bluntness pretty quickly. I guess that’s why she likes the blushing kiss cocktail, since it matches her personality alternating between sweet and sour.”

The crowd laughed again, and Suki could see Katara’s face now light up in red. “But really, they are both sweet to each other. They both care deeply for each other, and also to all those around them,” Suki added, “I still recall Katara waiting at the university cafeteria with Sokka and me, hoping Aang would come out of the Foreign Service exam feeling good. And Katara is no slouch herself, having been accepted into med school. But I know she just wanted Aang’s dreams to come true, and if it meant waiting an entire afternoon for him, she’d do it.”

Suki glanced at Aang and Katara again, this time giving them a naughty wink. “If Aang felt bad about how he did on the exam, I can imagine Katara first comforting him, and then undressing him of his self-doubt with her encouragement,” Suki pointed out, “Well, now that there’s no doubt to Aang’s wedding, Katara can skip the comforting and just undress him.”

More laughter from the crowd, and this time both Aang and Katara had blushes across their cheeks. It gave Suki momentum heading into the final parts of her speech. “Lastly, the maid of honour should tell the groom how well he’ll fit in the bride’s group of friends. But Aang is in my group of friends before I met Katara, so I’ll do this differently,” Suki explained, “Katara, put your hands on the table in front of you. Aang, put your hands on top of both her hands.”

Aang and Katara followed Suki’s instructions. Once their hands were properly placed, Suki let out the final zinger in her speech. “Aang, this is the first and last time you will have the upper hand on Katara. In the future, whenever you want to respond to anything Katara requests, make sure you always end your sentence with, ‘Yes, Sweetie!’”

The crowd roared in approval, while Aang and Katara could only avoid all the stares around them. Like she did with Zuko earlier, Toph handed Suki a drink, and the latter marched to the microphone once more. “To Aang and Katara, I wish you a lifetime of love and tenderness, a family with overachieving children like yourselves, and may all your wishes come true!”

The entire audience toasted to that, and Suki took a sip before marching off the stage. She went up to Aang and Katara and embraced them both, all the while remembering their embarrassed looks. It was a crazy reception, and nobody would forget this any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have another long list of notes regarding inspirations in this chapter, so please bear with me:
> 
> 1.) The Backstreet Boys make another appearance in my stories with the wedding dance song. The song is "Chances" from their most recent album, and I felt the chorus made a lot of sense for Aang and Katara. Plus, the music video, who features a dancer that looks a lot like Harry Potter (without the glasses), features a dance that I thought Aang and Katara will do. That is why I included it in this chapter. I hope you can see the video just to compare the way I incorporated that dance into this chapter.
> 
> 2.) The blessings by Gyatso and Pakku are based on actual Tibetan and Inuit/indigenous wedding blessings. Tibetan Buddhism is more focused on enlightenment, protecting all life, and finding balance within the parties. Inuit weddings are a different type of spirituality, especially regarding one's place in nature. I had to tweak some language to make them fit in this universe, but also incorporating the other culture into each blessing. I hope these work out for the purposes of this story.
> 
> 3.) Katara's wedding is not only based on Inuit culture, but also Mongolian culture. This is from "His Dream of Skyland" by Rasputin Zero where Katara was Mongolian instead of Inuit. It is true that Mongolian weddings do feature a white mat and a block at the front door (although not made of ice). There are some other aspects as well, such as animal products in dowry. I didn't include them because of Aang's culture, but you can see how that comes in handy.
> 
> 4.) The arrow underneath Katara's clothing is a real Tibetan wedding tradition. The bride is supposed to have an arrow attached to her back as the groom takes her home. I also tweaked it to include certain Air Nomad connotations, but overall it is very common in places with large ethnic Tibetan populations (Tibet, Qinghai, western Sichuan, etc.).
> 
> 5.) Aang claiming he couldn't tell if Sokka's previous sculpture was a fish or bear is from "the Waterbending Master" when Yue said the same thing when Sokka presented her with a sculpture. Toph claiming the sculpture Sokka did looks great even though she can't see is from "Sozin's Comet, Part 4" when she said the same thing about Sokka's painting. Katara claiming water benders can freeze water into ice is from "the Siege of the North, Part 1" when she used water bending on Zuko and froze him in ice with her breath. And the first part of the dance between Aang and Katara in "Chances" is based on the same one from "the Headband" when they performed it in front of the students form the Fire Nation school.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy in these tough times. I do see things getting better, with my province announcing the easing of certain restrictions. Either way, keep washing your hands and practice social distancing. Hope to see you next time I update!


	5. Two in a Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, AU. "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? It's two in a million, once in a lifetime." Celebration fic for the Avatar franchise's 15th anniversary. After a decade of knowing each other, Aang and Katara grew from friendship to lovers. Now, they are about to marry each other in the ceremony of their dreams. But with different cultural practices and beliefs, how will they mix and match traditions into the wedding? As they explore the possibilities, they learn more about each other than ever before, allowing them to forge their own paths in creating their own family. NSFW content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the wedding ceremony is out of the way, we're moving onto the final aspect of their relationship. This is the isolation period where the couple becomes bonded to each other. I have some pretty interesting ideas how this should go down, and things will get steamy. Get ready for this wild ride, because it's only getting more intense and intimate.
> 
> Warning: NSFW content will only get even more NSFW. Aang and Katara are bonding with each other and will consummate their marriage soon. While they will not take all their clothes off in this chapter, they are touching each other in sensitive places, and there will be bodily reactions to that effect. Again, if this is not your cup of tea, turn away now. I will not be responsible for any reactions you may have regarding these scenes.
> 
> Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.

Despite such an eventful evening, neither Aang nor Katara wanted it to end. Even as they entered their home after the wedding reception was finished, they were still talking about the highlights of the night. “I think Zuko went a little harder on you than Suki did on me,” Katara commented with a smirk, “Suki’s jokes had more to do with my future job than anything.”

Aang’s face went red again, giving his Sweetie a kiss on the cheek before locking the doors. “It is pretty nuts, that’s for sure,” Aang replied, placing an arm around Katara, “But then again, it’s not a lie when Zuko said you will see certain Air Nomad traditions very soon.”

“In due time, in due time,” Katara responded with a chuckle. Aang could see red tints on her face as well, which was a good sign that he should not push further. Holding hands, the couple slowly sauntered into their bedroom. Turning on the lights, he placed their gifts on the bed before sitting on it themselves. They didn’t speak, but it was clear what both had in mind.

“So, Aang,” Katara began, gently moistening her lips. Her fingers also curled and uncurled, while her eyes tried focusing on anything except her husband. “According to Air Nomad traditions, the couple now has to stay together in their home for three days. Is there anything in particular that they should do during this time?”

Aang rubbed his bald head with his free hand, recognizing the change in posture in his bride. “Well, the isolation period is for the couple to bond as husband and wife,” he explained, tightening the hold his other hand had on Katara’s fingers, “It’s usually up to the couple to decide how they want to proceed. Do you have anything in mind for the next three days?”

Katara’s face was now redder than the finest Fire Nation silk. “Oh, not much,” the water bender stuttered, rubbing the lower half of her face with her free hand, “I was thinking just some quality time with us both, unless you’re into something a bit more intense…”

“Oh, you’re thinking about that?” Aang blurted out, feeling the heat on his face. Now both of them shifted nervously, their grip on each other’s hands getting jumbled. “I’m not really thinking about that, unless you want to. I mean, I know we may go for it in the future, but if you’re not up for anything sexual, then I’m more than happy to wait.”

Katara’s whipped around, her blue eyes wider than the plates that held their dinner tonight. “Wait, you mean you didn’t even think about anything sexual? I thought that was what the three days of isolation was about!” she exclaimed, now slapping her forehead with her free hand, “I was hinting at it, but I won’t get intimate unless you want to. But if you didn’t think about that, then I don’t want to seem like I’m pressuring you!”

“I thought you’re the one who doesn’t want to go intimate, since you never said anything to me!” Aang replied, his eyes as wide as Katara’s. That got them both staring incredulously at each other before they both calmed down a bit. “I guess neither one of us want to pressure the other into sex, which I’m happy about. But I don’t want us to abstain from it altogether.”

Katara bit her lower lip. She knew that consent was important for and from both parties, regardless of their gender. Moreover, Air Nomads were strictly celibate before marriage, and this would be Aang’s first experience with intimacy. If they wanted to wait a while, even after the three days were over, then Katara would respect that decision.

“Why don’t we do this?” Katara proposed, turning back to Aang. The air bender’s grey eyes went back to their serene nature, unlike the sheer look of panic from before. “We’ll just wash up for now and call it a night. If we want to do anything intimate, we can always talk about it first. Heck, we can even talk about it in bed tonight. Do you want to do that?”

Aang smiled. It was the most water bender of proposals, just going with the tide and adapting to changes. There was no telling if they would be intimate in the next three days, but they would proceed if both sides consented. But until that decision was made, there was no need to stress over it. “It sounds great, Sweetie,” he stated, catching Katara’s mouth in a kiss.

After a few more seconds of sucking face, Katara excused herself to use the shower. That left Aang alone in their room, which allowed him to go through some of the gifts their friends gave them. He even thought about where to place each trinket, just to make the room perfect. This was their new life together, and he wanted to make this the best possible.

“Aang, do you want to go next?” Aang’s head shot up as he heard Katara’s voice from the door. The water bender already finished her shower, with her Water Tribe gown limp in her arms. She had a bathrobe around her body, all the while her hair was sopping wet. “I still have to dry my hair and put the dress away, so you can use the shower if you want.”

“Okay, thanks,” Aang replied. He took a glance at his cellphone and realized he had gone for almost half an hour searching through the gifts they received. Realizing it was getting late, he figured to continue with the decoration tomorrow. “I was just looking through some of the gifts we got for the wedding, seeing where we can place them around the house,” he stated.

Katara edged closer to the trinkets. They all represented their friends’ respective cultures, including Sokka’s sculpture that was included in Malina’s dowry presentation. The flying boar was Toph’s, since that was part of her father’s company logo. The miniature fans were Suki’s, courtesy of her Kyoshi Island heritage. Zuko got them a sculpture of two dragons, consistent with the Fire Nation. Iroh told Katara at the reception that the red and blue dragons resembled two famous dragons worshipped by an ancient tribe, so this was a very special gift to them.

Shaking her head a few times, she told Aang to wash up. There was a lot of formalwear they wore today that they had to take care of. “Forget about being intimate, because during the next three days we should be doing our laundry,” she remarked.

Aang chuckled before stepping into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Katara was left in the bedroom by herself, folding up the gown before placing it in their laundry basket. She then reached into her drawer, pulling out a small blow dryer before plugging it in. Turning it on, she felt the air blasting through her hair. Grabbing a small comb, Katara ran it through her hair to undo the knots. While it would be faster for her to dry with water bending, it would do nothing to straighten out her hair, something that Katara took seriously in her appearance.

As Katara heard the sounds of the shower, she thought about her first night as a married woman. Both sides respected each other’s boundaries and neither mentioned sex. Even though Katara’s Water Tribe culture had fewer restrictions towards sex before marriage, Katara knew that consent was important. But with their relationship at the next stage, it was inevitable that they addressed this, especially when they both wished to have children.

At the same time, Katara did want to know more about Air Nomad views on family. She was surprised at past Air Nomads sending their children to the temples, all the while living nearby and be satisfied with periodic visits. The Water Tribes had a more communal atmosphere, where community members with no blood relation would often be involved in mentoring the next generation. Katara wanted to keep that part of her culture for their kids.

“Katara?” Aang called from the door. Katara turned off the blow dryer and unplugged it. She stood up and turned around, just in time to see Aang in a similar bathrobe with his Air Nomad clothing in his hands. “We can still look over the trinkets before we go to bed,” he proposed, placing the dirty laundry in the basket, “Do you want to do that?”

* * *

It would be another hour or so before Aang and Katara finally got ready for bed. They spent the remaining time that night rearranging their trinkets, all the while exchanging ideas on what their future dream home would look like. Neither talked anything about working with the Foreign Service or interning at the hospital. Tonight was their night, and not anyone else’s.

Aang lied down on the right side of the bed while Katara was on the left, with the former reaching for the light switch just above their heads. With the lights now out, the air bender turned to face his wife, who stared right back with a lovely smile. Even with the darkness shrouding both of them, just seeing each other’s faces was enough to bring joy to them both.

“Hey, Aang,” Katara stated, breaking the silence between them, “What we talked about earlier got me thinking. Air Nomads believe in celibacy before marriage, but we won’t pressure each other into sex and we make sure we both consent, right?”

Aang nodded. He leaned closer to Katara, whose eyes stared confidently back into his. “I still want to take the final step with you, but maybe we can do something different before then,” she proposed, “What if we just touch each other for now? It doesn’t have to be sexual or involve penetration, but we can just explore each other’s bodies?”

Aang pursed his lips and creased his forehead in thought. This was oddly similar to what Air Nomad traditions were like before marriage. Celibacy before marriage was important, but nothing stopped a couple from engaging in unobjectionable acts like touching each other. In fact, being a free love culture, Air Nomads welcomed this type of interaction. Turning back to Katara, Aang asked, “How do you want to start?”

Katara placed one hand on Aang’s sternum and the other on her own. Both of them had on button-up pyjamas, and they could be undone with ease. Aang took a gander and knew what Katara was referring to. “I’m guessing you want me to take this off, or at least unbutton it?” he presumed, “And you want the same to happen for you?”

Katara only smiled, not saying another word. She placed both hands on the buttons of her top and slowly undid each one. From beside her, Aang could only watch hypnotically as Katara finally undid every button, pulling the top open to reveal her body. The lack of light was not an impediment to Aang seeing his wife’s torso, with only a white bra covering her chest. “Does this answer your question?” Katara responded with a smirk, “And when will it be your turn?”

Aang snapped his attention back to his own pyjama top, fumbling through the buttons before pulling it open. He didn’t know why he reacted like this, as he had seen Katara wear even less before. Katara might not like wearing a revealing a bikini like Ty Lee or Suki, but for as long as Aang had known her Katara only wore two-piece swimsuits. Perhaps it’s the first night together and the proximity of their bodies that drove this reaction?

Nonetheless, Aang focused back on the scene before him. They both now showed their entire torsos to each other, and Katara made the first move. She placed a hand on his collar before slowly moving down. She reached the top of his sternum, slowly edging down to his pectoral muscles. They were lean, firm, and smooth, and Aang could not help but enjoy the feel of Katara’s massage. “I really like your touch,” Aang commented, “You’re very gentle.”

Katara smiled. This was exactly how she envisioned their first physical contact would go. Both sides would be gentle with each other, while still willing to explore each other more fully. “You can touch me too, you know,” she pointed out, “No need to keep your hands that still.”

Taking that as Katara’s permission, Aang placed his hands on Katara’s collar. He edged down her chest the same way she did to him. The only difference was that Katara’s breasts were covered by her bra. The air bender respected her boundaries to not ask her to remove it, but still felt the fleshy mounds through the fabric. “Is what I’m doing okay? If you’re not comfortable, then I can hold off,” the air bender stated.

Katara shook her head. “I’m more than okay. I think we should do this more often,” the water bender replied, now circling her hands on Aang’s pectoral muscles, “By the way, how does Air Nomad culture view physical contact like this?”

Aang smiled, his hands now mimicking Katara’s. “You know about celibacy before marriage and free love already,” Aang began, gently rubbing her breasts, “We’re allowed to love whoever we want, whether they are same or different sex. It may mean loving more than one person at a time, and we’ve been taught to accept that as well. As long as the celibacy rule is observed, Air Nomads are pretty free in terms of love.”

Katara nodded, her hands now spreading further out. They both brushed across Aang’s nipples, to which Katara rubbed circles around them. That got Aang to hitch his breath, which caused Katara to pause. “Oh, did that hurt?” she asked, a look of concern plastered on her face.

Aang shook his head. “No, you just surprised me. You can keep doing that, as long as you’re gentle,” the air bender responded. That got Katara to continue her act, rubbing Aang’s nipples and putting him into a state of bliss. “Free love without sex means we can do things like this, so don’t be surprised if you see a lot of PDA among Air Nomads,” he pointed out.

Katara chuckled. Glancing down, she could see Aang doing the same to her nipples. Due to the bra staying on, her nipples were not as sensitive to Aang’s touch. “So how does it work when it comes to marrying then?” the water bender queried, “After all, you remain celibate, and I doubt Air Nomads promote adultery or polygamy. So what happens when the lovers marry?”

“They would get a blessing, and monogamy is certainly encouraged,” Aang replied, moving his hands underneath Katara’s breasts. He could feel the bottom of her bra give way to skin, which meant Aang could now explore Katara’s midriffs. “But it’s still pretty much the same rule, which is no sex with anyone you’re not married to.”

Katara nodded. Sensing where Aang’s hands were going, Katara decided to follow suit. She gave Aang’s nipples a couple more rubs before curving down, past Aang’s ribcage and onto his abdomen. “It’ll be weird if an Air Nomad has relations with other people that are more intimate than the one with their own spouse,” Katara commented, brushing her hands on his flat and lean abdomen, “I know that’s highly unlikely in the Water Tribes.”

“I’m staying monogamous to you no matter what,” Aang replied, now curving both his hands to Katara’s midriffs. His fingers danced on her toned abdomen while slowly massaging the lean muscles. “Anyway, what’s the Water Tribe custom to marriage and physical contact?”

Katara smiled, knowing it was her turn to shine. She circled her hands to Aang’s front as well, this time brushing across his outie belly button. “You know about arranged marriages, and the Northern Water Tribe still has those,” she described, “It’s the parents or an elder in the family that introduces the parties to each other, and they usually allow for a period of courtship first. Call it a ‘getting to know you’ period where they establish the relationship.”

Aang gasped as Katara gently pinched and pulled on his protruding outie. He glanced down quickly before staring back up, just in time to catch Katara’s smirk. “You realize you’re the first person to do that to me?” he pointed out, “The only person who pinches or pulls on my belly button on a regular basis is me, and you’re the first person other than me to do that.”

“Hey, as long as you enjoy it, right?” Katara replied, this time rolling the lump of flesh between her fingers, “I see you play with it sometimes, so I’ve always wondered what it would be like. Is it just a habit of yours, or do you even notice it yourself?”

“I clean it regularly, and I guess whenever my shirt is off, the habit kicks in,” Aang responded, gently flexing his abs. Returning the favour, Aang placed his fingers around Katara’s innie and slowly circled the rim. “Anyway, after the ‘getting to know you’ period, do they then get married? And what will they do if they want intimacy?”

“We’re not as strict about celibacy, and pre-marital sex may happen,” Katara replied, now feeling Aang slowly dip his finger into her belly button, “Consent is still important and both Sokka and I have been taught to ask for and respect that. But since Water Tribes have a more communal atmosphere, your sexual activities are done behind closed doors. In other words, we don’t have celibacy before marriage, but we also don’t have free love.”

Aang nodded, appreciating the vast differences between Water Tribe and Air Nomad views on marriage and sexual activities. But what they had in common was that consent was important. Unless and until they both agreed to intercourse, they would not proceed with that. Just unobjectionable contact, such as their current situations, would suffice for now. Glancing at Katara’s midriffs again, Aang asked, “Do you even enjoy navel play?”

Katara chuckled. “I clean my belly button on a regular basis as well, so I’m used to it,” she responded with another smirk, “I just don’t play with it or obsess over it like you do, even when I’m wearing a bikini.”

Aang laughed, knowing full well that this was acceptable behaviour. Not everyone was like him, enjoying pinching and pulling on a certain protruding lump of flesh. He was glad that Katara accepted that, and in turn she allowed him to reciprocate. Even though she was not an outie like him, at least there was still enjoyment on both their parts.

* * *

Despite the exciting night, both Aang and Katara woke up quite early. They were both morning people, and even on off days they would be up and about. Katara slowly lifted herself off the bed, stretching out her arms and tilting her neck from side to side. “How did you sleep, Sweetie?” she asked, tilting her head over her shoulder to greet Aang.

Aang stretched out his arms as well, but stayed in bed. “I slept really well, thank you,” he replied. He glanced over to Katara, who now turned back to face him. Despite exploring each other’s bodies last night, their pyjamas stayed on the entire time. They only unbuttoned the tops, but otherwise respected each other’s boundaries.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Katara asked, pausing in front of Aang. She now buttoned the top back up, all the while leaning closer to her husband. “And what do you have planned for today? We still have some laundry to take care of, but if you want to wait…”

“Actually, Gyatso will drop by later,” Aang reported. He showed his phone to Katara, and there was a text message from Aang’s guardian at the top. “He wants to drop Buck off back to us, after taking care of him for the last two days.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. They did say before that Buck was basically their child after their marriage and before they actually have children. Maybe spending some quality time with the canine would be an option? “What do you want to do with Buck?” she inquired, “We’ll be with him for the next two days, as per the Air Nomad tradition of three days of isolation.”

Aang shrugged. With a somewhat sizeable backyard, there was room to play with Buck. “Gyatso won’t drop by until close to noon, so we still have some time to ourselves,” the air bender replied, “Do you want to use the bathroom first, or should I?”

Katara quickly entered the bathroom, giving her face a quick rinse and brushing her teeth. She was done in less than ten minutes, to which Aang followed suit. It left the kitchen all to the water bender, who prepared something special for breakfast. Taking out spinach, pesto, and cream, Katara decided to make a vegetarian baked egg dish for Aang. While Katara did not adhere to a strictly vegetarian diet the way Aang did, she found herself eating less meat products than before. “It’s probably better for me anyway,” she murmured to herself, “Even if it’s not Aang’s influence, at least I can make some better choices for my health.”

By the time Aang entered the kitchen, Katara already had the ingredients in the moulds and ready to place into the oven. “What do you have there, Sweetie? They look good,” Aang commented, coming up from behind Katara. He wrapped his arms around Katara’s midsection and leaned his head over her shoulder, giving her a kiss just around her right ear.

“It’s a special recipe I found online that you’ll absolutely love,” Katara replied, turning her head to the right just in time to catch Aang’s lips in a kiss, “This baked egg recipe is like a custard or egg tart, but it’s breakfast style. Knowing how much you love egg tarts, I think it’s a twist that will suit you perfectly. How’s this for our first breakfast as a couple?”

Aang smiled. “That’s fantastic,” he responded. He stepped back to allow Katara to place the items in the oven. Once she closed the oven door and turned it to the right temperature, he turned her body around so they faced each other. He held her by her lower back while she had her hands on his shoulders, just absorbing each other’s expressions. “Maybe I should make you lunch, now that you made me breakfast,” he suggested.

That led to another round of kissing between the couple, along with more exploration of each other’s bodies. Their clothing was not an impediment to the touching, especially with Aang unbuttoning his top once more. They didn’t even come up for air until the oven sounded off, and only then did Katara request to stop in fear of burning breakfast. “We don’t want the place on fire on our first day as a married couple, right?” the water bender teased her husband.

The rest of the morning was fairly routine, as Aang and Katara finished breakfast and washed the dishes together. They then went to their bedroom and downloaded all their friends’ photos of their wedding. They wanted some type of special album for this momentous event, even seeing it as a memento for their children in the future. They chose a mix of serious and funny, formal and informal, and even those from outside the ceremonies. “I still have some from the bachelor party that the guys took of me,” Aang reported.

The couple was so wrapped up in their photo viewing that they did not even notice the clock hitting noon. Indeed, not long after that, the doorbell sounded off. Aang trotted out of the bedroom and to the front door, staring through the peephole before opening it. “Gyatso, how are you doing?” he greeted his former guardian, “And I see you brought Buck as well!”

Buck jumped up excitedly, licking Aang’s face while his tail wagged nonstop. “Yes, he really missed you the last couple of days,” Gyatso reported, stepping into the front hall and placing down Buck’s essentials. Aang could see dog food, dog cleaning items, and other toys in the cardboard container. “Now that the wedding ceremonies are over and you’ve settled back in your home, I thought I’d drop Buck back off for you and Katara.”

Just then, Katara trotted out from the bedroom, “Hey, Gyatso,” she called, approaching the older air bender. That was when Buck trotted up to her, getting his snout into Katara’s hand and licking her palm. Splitting her attention between the affectionate canine and Gyatso, she asked if he was sticking around for lunch. “I made Aang a special breakfast this morning, and Aang wants to do something special for lunch. You’re more than welcome to stay.”

Gyatso shook his head. “I’m already somewhat breaking the rules by showing up like this. The Air Nomad tradition requires the couple to be by themselves for three days straight, just to let them bond more,” the older air bender explained, “Only a day has passed, so I shouldn’t be here right now. I’m only dropping Buck off and that’s it. I’ll be back the day after tomorrow in the afternoon with Hakoda to officially finalize the three days.”

Katara nodded, respecting the decision and the Air Nomad tradition. After both she and Aang gave Gyatso a quick embrace, they let him on his way. After locking the front door, Aang turned back to Buck and the items Gyatso brought over. Picking up the box, he led Buck to the backyard to store the items. “We’ll have plenty of stuff to do with you in the afternoon,” he remarked, trudging through the house with the items in hand.

Katara followed Aang to the back door, opening for her husband who had no free hand at this time. As Aang and Buck trotted into the backyard, something caught the water bender’s eye. “Aang, don’t you think Buck is a little dirty?” she pointed out.

Aang placed down the items and took a closer look at Buck. Indeed, there were patches of dirt and mud caked in Buck’s fur. While Aang knew Gyatso would keep Buck clean, Buck was also the type to enjoy the outdoors. “I won’t be surprised if Gyatso and Buck went for a morning jog at Air Temple Island today,” he commented.

“Maybe we should give Buck a bath before doing anything further with him,” Katara proposed, “I can give him a quick rinse right now with my water bending. It doesn’t have to be a full bath, which will probably take up most of the afternoon.”

Aang paused. Taking a gander at his clothes, he realized he never changed out of his pyjamas, nor did he button himself back up. Seeing his half-dressed state, an interesting idea came to his mind. “What if we take it up a notch?” he suggested, winking at his wife.

Katara tilted an eyebrow at Aang, who proceeded to explain the procedure for bathing a large dog like Buck. “Most long-haired dogs, like Appa when he was still alive, require extra scrubbing to get the dirt out from their fur. And being a Komondor, Appa won’t fit in a regular bathtub, so we bathe him in the backyard,” the air bender described, “Buck is quite large, but his fur is shorter than Appa’s. It shouldn’t take as much effort, but we’ll still bathe him outside.”

Katara nodded hesitantly. She understood the need to wash Buck, but wasn’t sure what Aang meant by taking it up a notch. “Are you saying we should wash Buck together? I don’t mind doing that, since he’s our family now,” Katara replied, her train of thought trailing off.

“Right, but with a large dog and all that water, do you think we should wash him with our clothes on?” Aang pointed out, mischievously winking at Katara, “Even our current attire is too much, and we still have to sleep in these. What say we change into something more revealing?”

Just then, Katara caught on. Chuckling at Aang, she marched up and placed her hands on Aang’s chest, reaching under the open top and rubbing his chest once more. “You are a devious man, Sweetie,” she remarked with a smirk, “But let’s have lunch first, okay?”

* * *

Lunch went by fairly quickly, with Aang cooking up a special for Katara. It was a seaweed stew with tofu and rice noodles, using a Southern Water Tribe ingredient with some United Earth States inspiration. It was the least Aang could do for Katara, after Katara made him breakfast using his favourite ingredients. With the dishes now cleaned, it was time to clean Buck.

“Is there anything in particular that you want me to get for Buck’s bath?” Katara asked, trotting out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Aang, being the owner of a late Komondor, had more experience washing large animals than Katara did. The only thing that would come close to this was when Katara helped a pregnant woman give birth. “Soap and towel should go without saying, but is there any other specific item in mind?”

“We’ll wash Buck with a hose. We have a nozzle that sprays the water out gently, which will be less stressful for Buck,” Aang explained, pulling out the item from their closet. Katara gave it a quick inspection and made a mental note to attach this to the front of their hose. “Once we get him wet, then we’ll apply the body wash and go through his fur. His fur isn’t too thick or long, so I think we shouldn’t have too much trouble.”

Katara leaned her head over Aang’s shoulder, catching him just in time as he brought out the body wash for dogs. Katara took that as well and gave the instructions a read. “Do we use conditioner on him as well? I don’t recall seeing that in your items,” Katara queried.

Aang shook his head. “I didn’t get conditioner last time I was with Gyatso. I guess the wedding planning took up too much time and it slipped my mind,” he replied sheepishly, “But in the future, we can put conditioner on Buck. Let’s change out of our regular clothes, because with a large energetic dog like Buck, you’re going to get wet.”

Katara felt the corners of her lips rise. She had seen Aang wash Appa before in the past, and she always saw him in his Speedo. “I’m all for seeing you wear less, but what is the real reason behind washing your dog while wearing a swimsuit?” she inquired.

Aang glanced at his wife with a grin. “In the past when Gyatso and I washed Appa, we had a large container in the backyard. We would put Appa in there so he wouldn’t run around like crazy,” he described, “But we don’t have a large container this time and Buck may just take off. What do you think will happen when a soaking dog starts sprinting in our yard?”

Katara’s eyes widened. It was just in time for Aang to lean over and kiss her cheek. The water bender shook her head before glancing over at her husband. Aang flung his red Speedo over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Seeing this, Katara hurried to the backyard where Buck was waiting. Giving Buck a pat on the head, Katara dropped off the items and trotted back into the house to get her own swimsuit on.

By the time Katara changed into her swimsuit, Aang was already outside. Katara could only see the air bender’s back when she exited the house, but there he was in his trademark red Speedo. His body was lined with those recognizable blue arrow tattoos, which was part of her attraction to him. Katara could not really explain it, but something about those tattoos almost warranted wearing as little as possible. And with Aang never wearing anything except a red Speedo whenever he went to the pool or beach, the attire suited him almost perfectly.

Aang turned around and, upon seeing Katara’s bikini, his eyes grew wider. “Did you get a new swimsuit? It looks different than the one you had before,” he remarked. Katara wore a white bikini, similar to the ones she wore before, but the top was tied around her neck and back.

Katara glanced at her swimsuit and smiled back. “Yeah, this is new,” she stated, rubbing the strings holding the top up, “The top leaves my entire upper back open. The bottom part is still the same style as before, just a regular pair of briefs. I don’t like to show so much skin down there, so the side straps and strings that Ty Lee and Suki have, you won’t see them on my hips.”

“There’s that, but also the fabric of your swimsuit,” Aang responded. He stepped away from Buck and towards Katara, stopping in front of her and placing his hands on her upper arms. “It seems thinner than what you had before. If you get wet, won’t this become see-through?”

Katara glanced down at her bikini again, rubbing her hands over the top piece that covered her breasts. The white bikini she wore when she first met Aang was thicker and less see-through. But now that they were married, maybe this was a good thing. Besides, Ty Lee was the one who told Katara to be a bit more risqué with Aang. Maybe having something see-through would make sense for these purposes?

Figuring this could be a way to take the next step, Katara stared back at Aang with a devious expression. “It’s not actually too see-through, unless you stand really close to me,” she responded, trailing a finger down Aang’s sternum, “I know we’re only going further if we’re both comfortable, but what if I say I am comfortable with this? Besides, you’re the one who has worn a Speedo for most of his life. It’s not a regular Speedo either, more like a midrise one.”

Aang glanced down as Katara placed her hand on the waistband of his briefs. If that was not a signal that Katara’s barriers were coming down, then he didn’t know what was. “Well, at least you know where to reach when we’re both aroused,” Aang pointed out.

Katara chuckled back. Before long, they set up the backyard for Buck’s bath. They decided to bathe the canine in the grassy area, just so any water can be absorbed by the grass. Waving Buck over, they sat the large dog down by its belly, with Katara gently holding onto Buck while Aang placed the nozzle on the hose. Once the hose was unravelled, Aang turned it on and showered Buck with the water. “Nice and easy now, Buck,” he murmured.

The gentle spray did not stress Buck at all, but Katara had to make sure Buck didn’t try to shake the water so that it splashed them. Moreover, the fur had to be somewhat wet in order to apply the body wash, and there was a lot to apply for such a large furry body. Luckily, Aang was able to soak most of Buck’s right side before handing the hose to Katara. The water bender took the hose to do Buck’s left side, with Aang taking the role of holding Buck still. And with Buck trying to shake the water frequently, it took a lot of effort from Aang and Katara to prevent that.

“Katara, will you hold onto Buck for a second?” Aang requested, gesturing at the hose. The water bender then placed her hands gently on Buck’s back, again preventing Buck from shaking the water. Meanwhile, Aang curled the hose back up and grabbed the body wash.

Katara kept one hand on Buck’s back while the other travelled to the dog’s left side, gently stroking the fur while Aang applied the body wash on the right side. The air bender gently rubbed the body wash onto Buck’s fur, all the while gently massaging the dog’s muscles. Aang first started from the torso, going down Buck’s limbs before reaching the neck. “Just be careful when we wash the face, in case it gets into Buck’s eyes,” Aang pointed out.

Katara nodded. Watching Aang place his right hand on Buck, Katara reached out to the air bender’s left hand, where the body wash was held. Squeezing some body wash into her hands, Katara scrubbed the left side of Buck and gently went over Buck’s face. As she avoided Buck’s eyes, she asked, “When we rinse Buck again, do we rinse twice? The first time should be just to wash off the soap, but the second time is a final rinse, right?”

Aang nodded. Stepping away from Katara and Buck, he brought the hose out again. He waited until Katara scrubbed the soap in all the possible areas on Buck’s right side before turning it on. Once Katara lifted her hands away, Aang turned on the hose and sprayed Buck gently with water once more. He scrubbed through the fur and brushed the skin underneath, making sure all the soap suds were gone. “If we have conditioner, we usually put it on now, just so all the knots in Buck’s fur can be loosened,” he explained to Katara.

Aang handed the hose to Katara, who did the same to Buck’s right side. As she went through Buck’s fur, Katara thought about how this would apply in the future. If they would have children, it would mean caring for their hygiene. While caring for a baby was different than caring for a dog, the basic principles were the same. There was a certain love and care shown, and in turn they must provide for the subject of their love unconditionally. Could she see Aang and her in the future giving their baby a bath, the same way they were doing to Buck right now?

“Katara, watch out!” Aang called. Katara snapped to attention just in time to see Buck shake his body, spraying water all over the place. Apparently, Katara took her eyes and the hose off Buck, giving the dog free reign to shake the water off. That gave both Aang and Katara a good soaking, not to mention Katara dropping the hose and having to contain Buck.

Despite the mishap, Buck was soon rinsed again and Aang used a blow dryer on Buck’s fur. He made sure not to dry Buck too much, as it would affect the dog’s natural moisture. But for Katara, the experience not only bonded her and Aang even more, it also gave her a sneak preview of what might happen should they start a family in the future.

* * *

Aang and Katara ended up spending more time in the backyard then they originally thought. After cleaning Buck up, they had to wash their own bodies of any soap and fur. Buck would not stop shaking his body, leaving Aang and Katara soaked. “Now you see why we have to change into swimsuits when we do this?” Aang pointed out.

Katara nodded. They both sat on lawn chairs facing the yard, just relaxing and enjoying the late afternoon. Buck was out and about, wandering through the yard but also resting near them sometimes. Their own cleanup consisted first of rinsing themselves with the hose, but later turned into an all-out water fight between them. It was so strange, but also so appropriate, that a married couple like them would resort back to something they would play when they were still teenagers. “It was fun when we were splashing each other, though,” Katara replied, “I tried to water bend at you and you tried to blow the water away with your air blast.”

Aang chuckled, treasuring these moments that reminded them of their younger days. “If we have more than one child, and one is an air bender while the other is a water bender, this will repeat itself,” Aang added, rubbing his bald head, “Then we’ll be forced to choose sides.”

Katara laughed back. “Let’s not go there, Aang. We don’t even know when we’ll have children, let alone deciding how many we’ll have,” Katara stated, rubbing her kneecaps, “And we promised we won’t show favouritism to our children, remember?”

“No, of course not,” Aang responded, placing a hand on Katara’s shoulder, “But when it comes to bending, we’ll have to specialize a bit, because I know nothing about water bending, and you know nothing about air bending. But other than that, I agree with you.”

They leaned close again, their lips locking like they usually did in a romantic moment. For sure they would try to spend equal and fair time in their children’s lives, no matter what they would be like. If this would be their family in the future, then all the more for them to take care of each other. As they stared out at their yard, all the while seeing the sun dip lower to the horizon, it was like their entire future was ahead of them.

Just then, Aang sat up straighter and pulled his hand off Katara’s shoulder. “Since it’s getting late, maybe we should really wash up first,” he proposed, “We should shower first, and then start preparing dinner. Do you want to shower first, or should I?”

Katara saw Aang’s expression and suddenly had a strange idea. Ty Lee and Mai did tell her to be more risqué with Aang, now that they were together. Moreover, with Sokka not around to mention oogies, it was the perfect time to do this. “I don’t know if you’re interested, but I was thinking we should shower together at the same time,” Katara suggested.

Aang’s eyes grew wide at that remark. He sputtered a bit, all the while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Usually he was the one with the wild ideas, and his Sweetie was the one to ground him. This sudden reversal caught him completely off guard. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Aang stuttered, his eyes darting anywhere except at Katara’s face, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable seeing us that exposed. I mean, I’m okay with it, but…”

It was Katara’s turn to chuckle. She entwined her left hand with Aang’s right hand, while using her own right hand to tile the air bender’s face towards her. “Aang, I’m not uncomfortable with it. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want to do it,” she explained, staring into his gentle grey eyes, “Besides, we don’t have to be completely naked if you don’t want to. Who said we can’t shower with our swimsuits on? Would that make you feel more at ease?”

Aang realized the situation and chuckled himself. “Of course, and I’m more than happy to do that,” he responded. He stood up from his chair, pulling Katara up with him. He turned and snapped his fingers at Buck, signalling the dog to go inside the house. “We’ve already explored our bodies a bit last night, so maybe we can go the next level tonight?”

Buck trotted back into the house, and Aang let Katara in before him. Locking the back door, they headed straight into the bathroom, flipping the lights on and closing the door. They could not help but giggle at their reflection in the mirror, with him in his Speedo and her in her bikini. They stepped into the tub together, pulling the curtain shut and turned on the water. With the shower raining on them, the presence of the wet bodies only egged them on even more.

Consistent with her comments in the backyard, Katara made the first move. “We know you don’t have to shampoo, since you don’t have hair,” the water bender commented, reaching for the body wash, “So why don’t I lather you up first?”

“You’re so considerate, Katara,” Aang responded, readjusting their bodies so that he was further from the shower. He loved how she would obtain consent even though they were not fully nude and not touching any sex organs. But that was what made him appreciate her, and Aang would make sure he would obtain same from Katara before he washed her up.

Katara squirted the body wash onto her hands and, rubbing them together a few times, pressed the liquid onto Aang’s chest. She explored his pectoral muscles last night and really enjoyed that, but this was taken to a whole new level. Her hands then separated and went down each arm, rubbing the body wash along the arrow tattoos that ended on the back of his hands. “Do you want to scrub those while I go lower?” Katara asked with a smirk.

Aang smiled back and obeyed his wife. While he rubbed his torso and arms, Katara put more body wash on her hands. Crouching down, she rubbed them on Aang’s midriffs, feeling the lean muscle and really massaging them. Her fingers brushed lightly up against Aang’s outie, to which Katara could only smirk again. Knowing Aang cleaned it regularly, Katara decided to do him a favour. Pinching on the protruding nub, she pulled it out as much as she could. As Aang gasped softly at her bold act, Katara rubbed body wash in and around all the folded skin.

“Somebody is enjoying themselves a little too much down there,” Aang commented, stopping his scrubbing and gently running his hands through Katara’s hair. Katara ran a finger laced with body wash around the navel rim once more before standing back up, getting a good look at Aang’s goofy grin. “The good news is, I enjoyed it just as much as you did.”

“Good, because now I get to do your back and your lower body,” Katara stated, twirling a finger as a signal for Aang to turn around, “And what about the part your Speedo is covering?”

Aang was thankful that he turned around, or Katara would see his face redder than a tomato. It didn’t stop Katara, who rubbed Aang’s back muscles real good. She skipped over his Speedo-covered area and went straight for the legs. Like she did with his arms, she followed the arrows all the way to his feet. Once she finished, Katara backed off a bit to let him rinse.

When Aang turned around to look at Katara, his eyes grew wide again. He commented on her bikini earlier about being see-through, but that was taken to a whole new level right now. Not only did the water really soak through the white fabric, but the close proximity between them let Aang get a more vivid look at her body. “That’s a really interesting view,” he murmured.

Katara chuckled. She still wasn’t comfortable with being too revealing, but was glad that the white fabric had an effect on her husband. Switching their positions, she placed herself away from the shower and shoved the shampoo in Aang’s hands. “Just make sure you get my hair real well,” she instructed Aang, “If you do, I might just have something special planned for you.”

Aang rubbed a very generous amount of shampoo into her hair. He scratched the roots, rubbed the hair surface, and even undid some knots. That resulted in a series of satisfied hums from Katara, who closed her eyes the entire time. Aang removed the shower from the stand and sprayed the water over her head, while keeping one hand over her eyes. If Katara’s eyes became infected due to the shampoo, then not even her water bending could save her!

Aang went in reverse order when washing Katara’s body, starting with her feet and going up her legs. Aang still felt the strong muscles on each of Katara’s limbs, even though Katara had not swam competitively since high school. He ran his fingers teasingly around the fabric of her lower piece, slightly dipping under the fabric but never really touching what was underneath.

Using more body wash, Aang rubbed it all over her midsection, really massaging her midriffs and dipping a finger insider Katara’s belly button. Even though Katara didn’t tell Aang about Mai’s comment of using her navel as foreshadowing, it was like Aang already guessed what Mai said. With Aang rubbing the rim, the walls, and even the folds inside, Katara could not help but throw her head back and sigh, enjoying every second of that. “Thanks for returning the favour, Sweetie,” Katara remarked, “I washed yours and now you’re washing mine.”

Aang chuckled at his wife’s observation. Feeling bold, Aang pushed the boundaries by reaching up, rubbing her breasts despite the bikini top’s presence. He squeezed the mounds, stroked the dark brown nipples underneath the white fabric, and rubbed all around them. He took what he did the night before to the next level, and Katara could not help but moan. Her sounds were very hypnotic, and Aang just wanted to touch her in rhythm with her voice. Before long, Aang felt his groin tighten, and a very uncomfortable sensation seared from between his legs.

Aang slowly lifted her hands off Katara’s chest, and both sets of eyes drifted downward. A familiar object poking out stretched the red Speedo, and Katara could see how awkward that must feel. “This shower may take a bit longer than expected,” she observed with a grin, gesturing at how tight the Speedo was on Aang, “Would you like me to step out and get dressed while you take a few minutes to deal with yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to put up my usual list of inspirations for what I did in this chapter:
> 
> 1.) The Autistic Patriot (from FFN) deserves a lot of credit for teaching me how to write about washing a large dog. He owns several canines in real life, although none of them are considered large dogs. Basically, large dogs should be washed outside so it has more room to shake off the soap and suds. His own dogs can get energetic after a bath, and will run around and shake water all over. That's what I tried to do with Buck, and I hope this is an accurate portrayal. Again, major thanks for your contribution here.
> 
> 2.) Next person to get credit is x-game (from FFN) who advised me on the way Aang and Katara proceed with their relationship. I met x-game in the Star Fox fandom in a fic that features intimacy between Fox and Krystal. We discussed a lot about consent and comfort level of the parties, and what a physical relationship means for a romantic couple. I always believe that sex does not enhance a relationship unless the couple is ready, willing, and able to consent. I got a lot of ideas from that Star Fox fic, including physical touching and risqué level, that I used in this fic. So many thanks to x-game for those ideas and I hope they are portrayed well.
> 
> 3.) Aang and Katara commenting about children is something I personally wondered about. In the Korra series, Bumi and Kya showed some bitterness towards Aang for what they perceived to be his favouritism towards Tenzin. While I don't believe Aang did that intentionally, I do believe Aang naturally gravitated towards Tenzin due to Tenzin being the sole air bender for the longest time. It may seem like favouritism to Bumi and Kya, but in the end the boulder was lifted when Bumi got air bending and led his own troops to battle. I decided to explore this from the parental perspective, and I hope what I did resolves some of that tension.
> 
> 4.) Toph giving them a flying boar sculpture is from "The Swamp" when that symbol showed as part of her family crest. Suki giving them miniature fans is from "The Warriors of Kyoshi" where Suki and her team fought using fans as weapons. Zuko and Iroh giving them a sculpture of a red dragon and a blue dragon dancing together is from "The Firebending Masters" where Aang and Zuko met Ran and Shaw, 2 large dragons that flew around each other like a dance. And Aang being obsessed with egg tarts and custard is from "The Great Divide" where Aang admitted that it was his favourite food.
> 
> We have one more chapter to go before the end of this story. Because of the explicit nature of what will happen, I will be splitting that chapter up. A more SFW version will be posted on my FFN profile, while a more NSFW version will be posted here. Please let me know what version you want to see and I'll send you the link. Until then, thanks for reading and keep healthy and safe!


	6. Once in a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, AU. "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? It's two in a million, once in a lifetime." Celebration fic for the Avatar franchise's 15th anniversary. After a decade of knowing each other, Aang and Katara grew from friendship to lovers. Now, they are about to marry each other in the ceremony of their dreams. But with different cultural practices and beliefs, how will they mix and match traditions into the wedding? As they explore the possibilities, they learn more about each other than ever before, allowing them to forge their own paths in creating their own family. NSFW content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now onto the final chapter of this story, where the marriage is finally consummated. For those concerned about seeing explicit sex scenes, I cross-posted this on FFN without the sex scenes. I will send you a link if you are interested in the SFW version. But for now, please enjoy this final chapter of the story.
> 
> Warning: Once again, NSFW content galore. There's a lot of body exploration, a lot of risqué activities, and some bodily reactions of the sexual type. There is nothing overly explicit here, but do expect to see some stuff that straddles the line. Again, if it's not your cup of tea, turn away now. I will not be responsible for your reactions.
> 
> Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.

The second night together for Aang and Katara was an interesting experience, to say the least. It was the first time they had showered together, even though both had their swimsuits on. They engaged in all sorts of physical contact, which allowed their intimacy to progress. On the other hand, neither pressured the other into doing anything more intense, including removing the last bits of protection for their modesty. It was something both sides respected about the other, but also looked forward to as they finished the second of three days of isolation.

Katara could not help but smirk as Aang trotted back into the living room. They sat on the couch together, both only wearing bathrobes that they did not bother tying together. It left their bodies in the open, and before long their hands explored their torsos again. “I still recall your body’s reaction at the end of our shower last night,” the water bender reminded Aang.

Aang chuckled, feeling the heat spread across his cheeks again. “Are we still on that part? It’s not like you haven’t seen sex organs before, given your occupation,” the air bender replied, rubbing his hands on Katara’s bra-covered breasts again. Thanks to laundry day, both Aang and Katara had only their underwear on under the bathrobes, which only encouraged more physical contact between them. “Besides, you offered to step out of the bathroom while I took care of it, and I tried to do that behind the curtains. There’s nothing overly indecent about that.”

Katara reached back across to Aang, slipping under the bathrobe and rubbing his upper arms. “I’ve seen sex organs in my med school text books, and I know enough about how sex organs function,” she described, “But that was the first time seeing someone that aroused in real life. Even though I did leave the bathroom, I saw more than a glimpse of what you did.”

Aang lifted one hand to rub his bald head, chuckling the entire way. “Do you realize how uncomfortable it is to go hard in a Speedo?” he retorted, his face now redder than his briefs, “I had to get rid of that somehow, and I obviously want to respect you too.”

“You’re forgetting that I’m okay with you pleasuring yourself in front of me, because I did the same thing when I stepped out of the bathroom,” Katara explained, now curving her hands to the front and rubbing Aang’s pectoral muscles again, “You’re not the only one aroused by what we did in the showers, so don’t feel embarrassed by what happened.”

The couple leaned closer again, catching each other’s lips in a long kiss. They still had some time to go before the washing was done, and then they had to put the laundry in the dryer. “By the way, I’ve always wondered about this,” Katara queried, tapping a finger on Aang’s pecs, “When an Air Nomad is circumcised after getting tattoos, how is it usually done?”

Aang had a stumped look on his face. “I’m not sure what you mean by how it’s usually done, but I assume you want to know if the usual medical procedures are taken?” the air bender asked, “They used local anaesthesia on me, and my private area is cleaned before and after. I guess the only difference is that I was circumcised standing up in an Air Temple, while your patients are lying down or reclined in an operation theatre.”

Katara shook her head. She was aware that current Air Nomad circumcision did follow standard medical procedures, but she was more curious about the history of it. “You mentioned that when the procedure was changed to make it optional for boys of mixed ancestry, they also added in the modern medical practices, such as anaesthesia or sterile drapes,” she indicated, “But before that, what was the procedure like? Did they just cut it off with no anesthetic?”

Aang realized what his wife was asking and gave her an uneasy look. “I think someone with a weaker stomach than yours may not want to hear it,” he commented. When Katara made no indication of squeamishness, Aang continued, “In the past, it was exactly like you said. The boy stands in front of the elders completely naked, legs slightly more than shoulder width apart. He would hold his penis out for the elder, who would first say a blessing. That’s the signal for the boy to enter into a meditative state, because they would cut him right after that.”

Katara’s eyes grew wider at the description, but her face soon contorted when Aang explained in excruciating detail what happened next. “The person holding the blade would pull the foreskin forward while the boy held onto the base. Then, in one motion, the blade would cut through the foreskin, allowing the elder to pull it off,” Aang pointed out, “Usually by then, the other monks would help the boy stop the bleeding and bandage his penis up. But if the boy was feeling extra bold, he would wave his penis around and let the blood soak the ground below him. It’s supposed to represent the fluids dripping from a baby when he exits the womb.”

“Yes, and that’s the amniotic fluid,” Katara chimed in, her brain going into overdrive with medical knowledge, “But won’t spraying someone’s blood all over the place be unsanitary? If the blood gets onto someone else’s skin or wounds, it’ll give them hepatitis or something!”

“And that’s why this part of the procedure was eliminated when the Air Nomad councils all agreed to reform it. But then again, when the hepatitis vaccine became widespread about thirty years ago, that’s even more protection,” Aang responded. He now moved his hands onto Katara’s midriffs, gently stroking the tan skin. “Maybe Zuko is right after all. I may end up learning as much about Water Tribe culture as I do about medical knowledge!”

Katara laughed in response. And after what she witnessed in the showers, she realized Zuko was right about one other thing. “Zuko also claimed you are not castrated and there are no serrations,” the water bender teased, lower her hands to Aang’s underwear. She dipped the tip of her thumbs in the waistband, slowly running the entire length of his briefs. “I know we both turned around, but I saw a pretty clean cut. It goes to show what modern medicine can do!”

Aang laughed as well, now following suit and doing the same to Katara’s panties. With how bold they felt, it wouldn’t be long before the briefs and panties came off. “But the procedure didn’t actually change too much. I was still standing, and I put my hand on my penis the entire time,” Aang remarked, still recalling how he nervously jiggled his penis before proceeding, “They put a sterile drape around my penis and administered the local anesthetic. I then got into a meditative state while they said their blessing and cut the foreskin off.”

“But you didn’t swing your penis around and dangled blood droplets all over the floor, right?” Katara observed. She swept her hands to Aang’s lower back, pulling him closer and keeping his face in her whole line of vision, “And did they bandage you up shortly after?”

Aang nodded. He leaned his forehead against Katara’s, feeling her breath across his cheeks. “I was bandaged up and had to clean the wound daily,” Aang stated, “I kept gauze on it and put petroleum jelly around the wound. Every time the gauze was changed, I had to clean it with warm water, and I can’t spray it with a shower. It took about a week before it healed.”

Just then, Katara was reminded of something. “You did your air bending exam when you were twelve, near the end of your summer vacation,” she recalled, “That was around the same time I moved to Republic City. So you were barely healed when you met me at school?”

Aang nodded. “I took the gauze off less than two weeks before school,” the air bender replied with a smile, “I had to forgo an entire summer of beach and pool because my doctor didn’t want me to wear something as tight as a Speedo. It was better for my recovery.”

“Oh, Sweetie,” Katara stated, giving Aang another kiss, “If I knew you had to go through that, then I wish I would have met you sooner. There could be plenty of fun activities that don’t involve water. Although knowing me, I’ll probably recommend water activities anyway!”

Aang chuckled. He mimicked Katara by placing his hands on Katara’s cheeks. They once again leaned their foreheads together, feeling each other’s presence. “Now that you know the whole procedure, maybe you can think about how this will work if we have an air bending son,” he pointed out, “Do we want to circumcise him at all, given he falls under the mixed exception? And if so, are you comfortable with it, knowing the deviations it has from medical procedures?”

They held each other for another few minutes, just enjoying each other’s embrace. Before long, the washing machine went silent, signalling that the laundry was done. Slowly getting off the couch, they went to the washing machine to retrieve their clothing. Even in a relatively slow morning like this, they already found so many interested topics to talk about.

* * *

The laundry was dried and sorted just before lunch, and all the ironing was finished after lunch. That left the entire afternoon free for Aang and Katara, who spent the first half of that just playing with Buck. The large dog didn’t get much attention in the morning, as the couple let Buck go to the backyard while they did the laundry. After letting the dog in to join them for lunch, they took him to the backyard for some fresh air. Now, as it reached late afternoon, Buck decided to nap in the living room, leaving Aang and Katara to themselves. “And it’s a perfect time for us to compile our photo albums from the last few days,” Katara decided.

And that was where Aang and Katara found themselves, hunkered over a laptop in their bedroom with some drinks and snacks. Originally, they were satisfied with just a digital album they could circulate amongst their friends and family. However, discussions over lunch made them go one step further, choosing their best and most intimate photos for a special physical album. “It’ll be good for our future family to see this,” Aang commented.

Katara nodded, going through another set of photographs. She picked out many photos from both ceremonies, as well as some from the reception. She particularly liked the ones where she danced with Aang, as their chosen song and dance routine didn’t resemble the usual slow dances at most receptions. It just showed that despite their different cultures, Aang and Katara were able to create something new together, bonding them closer as a result.

Once Katara organized a few more photos, she could not help but move the arrow to two folders containing photos of their bachelor and bachelorette parties. “What do you think?” Katara asked, glancing mischievously at Aang, “We saw some already, but should we use them?”

Aang smirked back at the water bender. They were seated on two chairs before a small desk, meaning they were extra close to each other. Neither changed out of their bathrobes, and wore nothing more than their underwear underneath. “I think we should look at your photos first, before mine,” he proposed, anxiously anticipating some potential bodily reactions.

Katara clicked on the folder containing her bachelorette party photos. The first few were relatively tame with Katara and friends sitting around a table in Toph’s backyard. Next were a few of the drinks served, and Aang was impressed at the close details of each drink in each photo. But he could only chuckle at the one Mai and Ty Lee recommended. “That’s when we get close-ups of certain people’s midriffs, especially when they contained liquid,” he pointed out.

Katara clicked on a couple that zoomed in on the midriffs. Both Ty Lee and Suki had drinks in their navels, and the next one showed Toph’s head leaning into Ty Lee’s body. “Here’s Toph drinking out of Ty Lee’s,” she remarked, “Mai took photos of me drinking out of Suki’s.”

Katara scrolled to the next photos. Indeed, these were of Katara leaning her head into Suki’s midsection, but he couldn’t actually see the drinking part. “What was it like to drink out of Suki’s belly button?” he asked, gesturing at the laptop monitor.

Katara turned to Aang and immediately snaked her hands under Aang’s bathrobe. Due to Aang not tying it up the entire day, Katara had no problems reaching into Aang’s torso. “I had to get close enough to her belly button first,” she explained, rubbing her hands on Aang’s abs again, “I also had to make sure Suki didn’t move too much. If she so much breathed in too hard, her abs would flex and drink would spill out. I then leaned in, slurped the drink out with my tongue, and licked the inside to make sure I got everything.”

Aang reached down to hold Katara’s wrists. They were awfully close to Aang’s own protruding outie. It was totally different from Suki’s, which was deeply concave. “How did Suki feel when you did that? Was she uncomfortable with it?” Aang inquired.

Katara shook her head. “Surprisingly, Suki took it quite well. She didn’t really react much, other than cleaning up her body afterwards,” the water bender described, scrolling to the next photo, “She just wiped her belly button with a finger and that’s it. Ty Lee did the same, and then we moved on. I was worried you would be uncomfortable seeing that when I first showed you before the wedding, but in hindsight I actually didn’t think it was that out of line.”

Aang nodded. It was an unusual sight, but he could get used to it. Plus, he himself was somewhat obsessed with cleaning his belly button, to the point where Katara asked him about navel play. He knew Katara cared about cleanliness only and wasn’t into more risqué activities, but the photos of Katara slurping a drink off Suki’s body intrigued him. “Does it work the same way if the person has an outie? You can’t even fill it up, let alone drink out of it,” Aang queried.

Katara gave Aang a mischievous look. “Who said you have to drink out of it?” she replied, stepping away from the desk and leaving the room. The air bender followed Katara into the kitchen, where she reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of fruit juice. “I’ll let you try what I tried, if you want. But in exchange, you’ll let me do something different with you.”

Aang could not help but smile, knowing the boundaries were about to be pushed again. Going into the living room, Katara headed for the couch. She plopped onto it and lied down on her back. Opening her robe, she kept her torso still as Aang opened the juice carton. “Both Ty Lee and Suki cleaned theirs out before pouring the drink in, but you personally cleaned mine last night,” Katara commented, “So if you’re scared of drinking lint, then that’s on you.”

Aang focused on Katara’s midsection, slowly poured the drink in. Katara’s belly button was shallower than both Ty Lee and Suki, meaning a smaller volume and less space for balance. He stopped right when the liquid reached the tip and placed the carton on the floor. “I’m doing this, Sweetie,” Aang declared, leaning his face in, “Will you consent to me proceeding?”

With Katara nodding, Aang leaned in and stuck out his tongue. He slurped and sucked the liquid out from the cavity, getting every last drop. For good measure, he dug his tongue deep into the crevice, swiping around the folds before lifting his head. “That’s not bad,” he stated.

Katara chuckled, dipping a finger inside her belly button. She swirled it around to wipe it clean of juice before standing up. “Mai and Ty Lee called it foreshadowing for something a bit more risqué, and I think you have some idea what they mean,” she remarked with a wink.

Aang smiled again, his eyes lowering to Katara’s white panties. Neither of them was at that stage yet, but it was clear they got even closer today. As Katara trotted into the kitchen, Aang took a seat on the couch. “What do you have in mind for me?” he asked.

Katara trotted back with a spoon in one hand and a jar of chocolate spread in the other. She signalled Aang to open his robe, but didn’t ask him to lie down. “You can just slide your body lower,” she instructed her husband, “This isn’t liquid, so it won’t spill out.”

Aang slid his body so his bottom was at the edge of the couch. He then undid the robe and pulled the sides open, giving Katara a good view of his midsection. “What do you have in mind, Sweetie?” he questioned perplexedly, feeling awkward in this flasher’s pose.

Katara didn’t answer, merely digging the spoon into the jar and pulling out a spoonful of chocolate spread. She winked at Aang before rubbing the spread over his outie, making several circles to get a coating entirely on top. The chilled spread caused Aang to involuntarily flex his abs, but it didn’t stop Katara at all. Placing the chocolate spread on the ground next to the juice, Katara leaned back to admire her work. “Same question,” she stated, “Do I have your consent?”

Aang nodded, and Katara wasted no time in launching herself forward. She first licked around the protruding nub, getting the first layer off. But she took it one step further by gently nibbling on it, pulling it out and sucking the spread from the folds. She even looked up in mid-nibble, trying to gauge Aang’s reaction for a second, before continuing on. Before long, the spread was all done, and Katara leaned back with her tongue swiping her lips. “What do you think of the modified version?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

Aang gently rubbed his outie, feeling the saliva still coating the skin. “It’s different from what I did, but I liked it,” he responded, pinching and pulling on the lump of skin, “I’m not too big on the biting though. But if this is foreshadowing as well, then I don’t want it to end.”

* * *

It was evening by the time Aang and Katara were finished sorting the photos. It didn’t help that they had an impromptu session of physical intimacy, courtesy of doing belly shots on each other. Aang had to use a towel to wipe any chocolate stain off his outie, all the while Katara went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. And with Buck now up and about, wandering between the dining room table and the kitchen waiting for his meal, it was like they were a true family. “Just wait your turn, okay?” Katara chided Buck.

Buck plopped down next to the dining room table, watching Katara prepare food for the humans. Just then, Aang trotted into the kitchen, now having fastened his robe for the first time today. “Are you hungry, Buck?” he asked, reaching down to scratch the dog’s neck, “I can get you some food if Katara’s busy. Just let me find your bowl first.”

“I washed it after his morning meal, and it should be back in the pantry,” Katara stated, gesturing to a side door with her food. Her hands were full plating a dish from the frying pan, but she moved just in time for Aang to reach into the pantry. “Can you find the dog food?”

“I can,” Aang replied, slipping in and grabbing the plastic bowl. He set it on the ground near the fridge before getting the larger bag of Buck’s food. Opening the zip on top, he poured the bits into the bowl, making sure it was full before putting it back. Closing the pantry once more, he brought the bowl to Buck and rubbed the dog’s head.

Just when Aang got up, Katara approached with her finished dish. It was mashed potato gnocchi with a pea and margarine sauce which she completed in fifteen minutes. Katara made sure to use the vegetable-based margarine instead of butter, just so Aang could enjoy the dish. “I have another one in mind, and you may be able to help me with it,” the water bender suggested, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder, “How about we do a vegetable medley of sorts?”

Aang raised an eyebrow, following Katara to the fridge again. For lunch today, they did some prep work with vegetables, including chopping onions, carrots, napa, and bok choy. He also recalled having some green onion pieces as well. Was there something else that they missed earlier? “What do you have in mind, Sweetie?” he asked, peering into the fridge.

Katara pulled out an unzipped bag containing bean sprouts, all the while gesturing at the other ingredients. “If you please be so kind, Sweetie?” she requested. While Aang grabbed the other ingredients, Katara went to the pantry to get garlic and ginger cubes.

Once Aang got all the ingredients on the counter, Katara opened the packages and plopped a cube each of garlic and ginger into the frying pan. Aang followed suit, placing in the four ingredients he pulled out. By the time he was finished, Katara already got the bag of bean sprouts and threw a handful into the pan. “If we time this right, we can finish this in five minutes or so,” she described, placing the bag to the side, “Talk about a fast dinner!”

“You’re so efficient, Sweetie,” Aang complimented, burying his nose in Katara’s hair while wrapping his arms around her waist. Aang could hear the sounds of the sizzling pan while getting whiffs of the fresh vegetables being done up. He then saw Katara reach for the teriyaki sauce, adding three big spoons of it into the mix. As the dish neared completion, Aang asked, “Now are you that efficient in bed tonight, given it’s our last night in isolation?”

Katara paused, but then snickered in response. She tapped Aang’s hands on her waist, signaling him to release her while she grabbed another plate. “After what we’ve gone through the last couple days, I think I’m ready to go all the way,” she declared, dumping the vegetables into the plate. Turning off the stove, Katara placed the pan into the sink, all the while Aang took the plate to the dining room table. “I guess you’re feeling the same, right?” she inquired.

Aang took a seat at the table and nodded. At the beginning of the three days, both sides were nervous, not sure what to expect from the other. While they both wanted to claim each other’s bodies, they knew consent was important. There was no point engaging in sex if either one or both were uncomfortable. “I guess all the body exploration, the showering together, and even that belly shot from early only prepared us for this,” Aang pointed out.

Katara nodded, spooning some gnocchi onto her plate along with the vegetable medley. She too felt that they both respected each other, but also realized that this step was inevitable. If their final goal was to have children, this was the requirement. “And for the record, I’m not on any contraceptive pills,” she announced, “If I become pregnant as a result, then I’ll take it.”

“Are you sure that won’t affect you in your current situation?” Aang queried, sticking a piece of gnocchi in his mouth. He savoured the rich pea and margarine sauce on his tongue before swallowing it. “You just finished your first year, and your residency is still ongoing. Won’t having a baby now affect your performance in the rest of your med school curriculum?”

Katara shrugged. “Whether it’s med school, or setting up my future practice, or helping you with your Foreign Service assignment, having a child now or a few years later will still affect us,” she replied, appreciating how much he cared for her. “Parenting is a full-time job and there’s no time off, so I figure a child may allow us to grow together even more.”

Aang smiled back. Reaching over, he grabbed Katara by the hand and gently rubbed her knuckles. “I’m sure I can take time off the Foreign Service to help take care of our first child. And besides, this will be Gyatso’s first grandchild, and he’s told me how much he wants to be a grandparent,” Aang explained, “Do Hakoda and Malina feel the same way?”

Katara nodded. “Dad and Malina do want grandchildren, and Gran Gran and Pakku want great-grandchildren,” she replied, “Suki will be okay being an aunt, but Sokka will be a goofy uncle or a drama queen. Maybe Sokka babysitting a nephew or niece will mellow him out!”

Aang chuckled, leaning in to kiss Katara’s temple. He also lifted his hand from her hand, moving it to her shoulder and gently massaging circles on it. “In that case, let’s finish up dinner and shower up. We have a busy and sleepless night ahead of us tonight,” he exclaimed.

* * *

Dinner and showers went by quicker than expected, and before long Aang and Katara were prepared for bed. With much effort, they convinced Buck to sleep in his basket in the living room instead. With Buck finally out of the room, they could only wait for the inevitable.

And there was Aang, lying on the bed in his briefs, waiting for Katara to finish brushing her teeth. The air bender had a million thoughts race through his brain. What if he went too rough and hurt Katara? What if Katara changed her mind and didn’t want to proceed? What if they found out they were not ready for children after all, even with Katara becoming pregnant? Aang could only anxiously wait for his Sweetie to join him on the bed.

“Aang, I’m done,” Katara’s voice called. The bald young man glanced up to see his wife wearing only her bra and panties. She too was prepared for what was about to transpire, and her face showed none of the stress in Aang’s mind right now. “So, what do you want to do first?” Katara asked, lying down next to her husband.

Aang moistened his lips, his grey eyes wavering but still focused on Katara. “Well, let’s just say naked or clothed, you are very beautiful,” Aang stated, reaching over and brushing some hair out of Katara’s face, “If you’re still alright with us doing this, then we’ll proceed. But if at any time you want to stop, you let me know and I’ll back off.”

Katara smiled. “We agreed to do this, and I won’t be backing down,” she responded, gently rubbing Aang’s cheek, “We’ll try to pleasure each other, but there will be a bit of pain. I’ll experience for the first time what it’s like to have a foreign object inside my body.”

Aang smiled. “You make that sound so bad, Katara,” he retorted, groping her breasts once more. He leaned his face into hers, their lips meshing together and their tongues bumping. Before long, Katara reached back to unclasp the bra. Now that it was pulled loose, Aang could now fully see her bare breasts. “I’m guess that’s your consent to keep moving?” he asked.

Katara responded with a grin, leaning her face into his again. While she let Aang rub his hands over her breasts, she did the same to him. Repeating her actions in the shower last night, Katara rubbed Aang’s pectoral muscles, even circling his nipples a few times. In exchange, Aang pressed his mouth against one of her nipples, gently sucking on it while his other hand squeezed the other breast. After a minute or so, he switched to the other nipple and sucked on that as well.

Katara could only sigh and moan. If Aang would make their first time this enjoyable, then she would consent every time. But just then, she realized Aang was doing all the hard work and not getting any pleasure of his own. Pulling her hands up, Katara pressed them on Aang’s either cheek and pushed him off her chest. “I think I should return the favour,” she suggested.

Aang could only smile as he repositioned himself. Katara had him on his back while she sprawled on him, pressing her lips on his sternum. Then, Katara moved lower in an act that could be described as part kissing, part licking, and part nipping. She pressed her lips and tongue on his flat abs with tight muscles. Aang was evidence that he didn’t need a bodybuilder six pack to attract Katara. As she reached his outie belly button, she gently nibbled on the lump of flesh.

Aang sucked in his breath, the strange sensation he felt earlier today returning once more. “Hey, take it easy! You know how I feel about using teeth,” he exclaimed.

Katara glanced up in mid-nibble, her blue eyes giving off the cutest expression Aang had ever seen. Releasing the protruding belly button, she lifted her head and grinned at Aang. “Sorry about that, Sweetie, but I just couldn’t help it,” she responded, now gently poking the round fleshy knot, “Do you want me to continue further down?”

Realizing that Katara’s fingers were running along the waistband of his red briefs, Aang decided to switch their positions. Pushing off the bed, he flipped them around so he now topped again. “Why don’t I pleasure you first, before we go all the way?” he proposed.

Katara leaned back as Aang repeated what she did to him. He licked, nipped, and kissed down her torso, burying his tongue between her two breasts. Katara could only writhe as Aang teased her breasts, but soon Aang would move lower down. Reaching her belly button, Aang decided to do some payback. He plunged his tongue into the oval cavity, dipping into and swiping at the folds of flesh inside. Katara’s only response was a mix of giggles and moans.

Finally, Aang lifted his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His pause was enough to let Katara catch her breath, thanks to the incredible pleasure Aang gave her. “I don’t think I’ll ever be as obsessed with belly buttons as you do, but at least I know why you enjoy that type of play,” she commented, glancing up at her husband, “What do you have in mind next?”

Aang grinned at her. “Why don’t we find out?” he responded cheekily. He placed his hands over Katara’s panties, rubbing his fingers over the waistband. One look at Aang and Katara knew what he was up to. “Do I have your consent to remove this?” Aang asked.

Katara’s eyes tilted between her underwear and his. She could see a tent-like bulge in his briefs, realizing that Aang was as aroused as her. “I think you have a bigger need to take your underwear off instead of me,” Katara teased, “But go ahead if you want to pleasure me first.”

Aang slid the panties off Katara, letting it join the mound of clothing at the foot of the bed. Taking a close look, Aang could see the thin strip where he would enter. Feeling the soft mound of flesh around the clit, Aang gently pressed in and rubbed circles around the opening.

Katara’s moans returned with a vengeance, her entire body writhing once more. Sensing that he hit the right spot, Aang gently placed one finger into the opening and stretched it. Again, Katara twitched some more, now covering her face with both hands. “You’re hitting the spot, Sweetie,” she cried out, her voice muffled by her palms, “Don’t stop, I’m getting close!”

Aang plunged his finger deeper into her, feeling the slickness of the tunnel. Aang could feel her getting wetter, and in turn his briefs tightened thanks to his own sex organ. After another minute, Katara let out a cry of pleasure, and Aang’s finger was soaked with her bodily fluids.

Aang removed his hand from between Katara’s legs, taking a good look at his glistening hand. But he could barely react when Katara reached for him again, pulling him up to her with whatever little energy was left. “That felt great, and you were wonderful,” she complimented Aang, giving him another gentle kiss, “But let me take the lead now.”

Aang allowed Katara to flip them again, this time she straddling him. Katara’s breasts heaved up and down, the water bender still catching her breath from what happened. She placed her hands on Aang’s briefs, giving him a mischievous look. Seeing Aang’s nod as his consent, she pulled off the red fabric and tossed it to the ground, leaving him completely in the nude.

It was like all the pressure on Aang was released when his penis shot out from under his briefs. Katara was shocked at the sight, the organ throbbing and twitching before her. She gently placed a hand on the shaft area, careful not to brush against the tip. Due to Aang’s circumcision, there was no skin covering the top, and Katara didn’t want to shock him too much there. “I’m not going to use my mouth or teeth, okay?” she reassured him, recalling his earlier comment.

Aang nodded, his mouth dryer than the Si Wong Desert. Katara leaned down and kissed the tip of his penis, right where the slit was. Firmly but not forcefully, Katara pumped her hand up and down the shaft. With each stroke of her palm against his pulsating penis, Aang could feel his groin heat up, almost like an explosion was about to occur. “Hey, Katara…” he eked out.

But his warning came too late, as his hips bucked and lurched forward. He violently blasted his hot seed at Katara, barely missing her face and spraying it onto her neck, collar, and chest. With the wave of ecstasy now over, Aang felt his entire body go limp. He hardly had enough energy to pull Katara up. “Sorry for making you all messy,” he whispered.

Katara glanced at her breasts, the tan skin glistening with his essence. “Not at all,” she remarked, gently rubbing the stickiness and spreading it all over her mounds, “I think I enjoyed that as much as you did. Plus, that’s a natural reaction, so don’t apologize for it.”

They laid there for a few minutes, both of them catching their breaths. The only sounds they could hear were their breathing and heartbeat. They didn’t want to be overstimulated, but found themselves wishing to continue nonetheless. It was quite pleasurable and truly made their relationship beautiful. And most importantly, during that entire sequence, they both asked for and obtained consent before proceeding. It was clear that after tonight, any doubts they had about sexual experiences, including fears that it would be akin to rape, were gone.

Aang finally turned his head to face Katara, a huge grin appearing on his face. “Do you still have the energy to go all the way?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Katara smiled back. She grabbed Aang’s semi-erect penis again. A few pumps of her hand got him hard once more. “This is my first time, and I do expect it will hurt a bit,” Katara explained, shifting to let Aang top her, “So take it easy, but you can keep going.”

Aang nodded his head, keeping his grey eyes on Katara’s blue ones. Despite the worried look, Katara held his penis against her vagina. She released her grip, which was Aang’s signal to push in. He went slowly at first, then going in deeper until he reached her barrier. Taking a deep breath together, Aang thrust inward, slowly but surely breaking the barrier. Below him, Katara grimaced and gasped, clenching her hands tightly around Aang’s upper arms.

Aang was completely buried to the base in her. He paused to allow Katara to recover. The water bender took several deep breaths, feeling the pain subside from within. Opening her eyes again, her expression became serene once more, which signalled Aang to move. Going into a quick rhythm, Aang pushed hard and fast into Katara with long, deep thrusts. He slid out and penetrated again, all the while feeling Katara’s hands on his back. Moving together as one, they both felt their climaxes happen, and were more than happy to dive right into them.

Coincidentally, their orgasms occurred at the same time. Katara could feel her fluid pool inside her, causing her to squeeze her tunnel around Aang’s penis. That in turn milked the semen out of Aang, letting it spill deep within Katara. As their bodies collapsed into a tight embrace, Aang and Katara could only savour this moment of them finally becoming one.

* * *

Aang barely lifted his eyelids at the crack of dawn, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight seeping through the blinds. Last night’s activities exhausted him to no end, even though it was remarkable. He still recalled that after he finished, his entire body was so spent that he could not even move. It would be a few minutes before he finally withdrew from Katara, and even then he could only flop onto his back and listen to the sounds of their breathing.

Speaking of Katara, Aang turned to his side. His wife still had her eyes closed, and Aang figured she probably felt the same way he did. Privately, Aang felt bad about putting her through some pain at penetration, but Katara assured him that it wore off. Before long, they were moving together and finally consummating their marriage.

Just then, Katara turned to face him, her eyelids lifting ever so slowly. “Good morning, Sweetie,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Aang on the lips, “What do you think of last night?”

“It was amazing, and you were a big part of that,” Aang replied, lifting his hand and brushing Katara’s hair again, “Although I have to ask, are you doing okay after last night? You were in some pain when I first entered you, but then I paused to let you recover…”

Katara smiled as Aang trailed off. “I was fine, Aang,” she responded, rubbing his upper arms. She could feel her medical side take over again, ready to launch into another speech about the human body. “Even without sexual activities, a hymen can wear out over time. The pain of it being stretched is pretty minor. The main reason I told you it may hurt a bit is because I was nervous. My body is all tightened up, which makes the friction between us more uncomfortable.”

Aang rubbed his head again, realizing Katara is about to reach a higher intellectual level. “Well, as long as I’m not making your uncomfortable, I guess that’s okay,” he murmured, “But are you feeling okay right now? Is there anything we can do to ease that discomfort?”

Katara tilted an eyebrow at Aang, a mischievous look spreading across her face. “Often a warm bath will work, and we can definitely do another two-person shower. But this time, I say we stay completely naked, and we should do a sequel to last night’s show,” she suggested.

Aang grinned in return. “You are devious, Sweetie,” he replied. Giving her another kiss, he slowly got up from the bed. He extended his hand to Katara, who took it and got up with him. Together, they padded into the shower, but not before taking a peek in the living room to check on Buck. “He’s still comfortable where he is, so we’ll worry about him later,” Aang stated.

Aang and Katara closed the bathroom door behind them and entered the bathtub. Only seconds after Aang turned the shower on, they could not keep their hands off each other. Their lips were tightly locked while their hands roamed each other’s bodies. And with their bodies’ close proximity, their sex organs were also pressed against each other.

Before long, the body wash was applied to the bodies. It was like their previous mutual shower, where Aang and Katara washed each other. The exception this time was that every touch they did on each other, there was something suggestive about it. Whether it was Aang rubbing on Katara’s breasts, or Katara reaching below Aang’s waistline, they didn’t stop getting into the more sexual parts of their relationship. They already had consent from each other to touch body parts, and they knew it was only a matter of time before intercourse happened again.

But before they went too far, Katara decided to ask Aang a question about pain. “Did it feel uncomfortable when I was doing foreplay on your penis last night?” she inquired, “I know you didn’t like teeth, and that’s why I didn’t put you in my mouth. But I tried to avoid touching your exposed tip, given your circumcision. Did the exposed tip hurt when you entered me?”

Aang shook his head. “It did feel weird when I was first circumcised. If you recall, my doctor told me not to wear anything overly tight around it,” he described, “I think what we did yesterday was the first time since after getting my tattoos that it felt tight and pressured. I don’t have any concerns right now, but thanks for checking up on me.”

Katara smiled at Aang’s response. “Hey, we agreed to always obtain consent and not make each other uncomfortable. You took it easy when I warned you about potential pain, and I have to do that in return for your penis,” she explained, swiping a finger down Aang’s midriffs, “Besides, knowing you’re okay with last night, I think we can continue right here and now.”

Aang glanced down, watching Katara’s hand drift lower and lower. As it got to a sensitive area, Aang queried, “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Just then, Katara brushed her hand down the length of Aang’s penis. She reached his exposed tip and gently flicked her thumb over it. “How about we get you a bit more in the mood first?” she proposed with a sly smile, “Are you up for shower sex?”

Aang chuckled, knowing how different it would be from before. Last night, they were engaged in gentle love-making. But Aang heard about some details of sex in showers, and the parties usually got rough and primal in a hurry. Usually he would be hesitant to consent to that, but knowing how eager Katara was to try something new, maybe he should be daring this time.

Aang spread his legs to shoulder width, making sure the mat below was steady as to avoid slipping. Meanwhile, Katara reached back to make sure there was a support for her as well. It left Aang’s penis completely open, and the air bender could not help but tease his wife a bit. “Do what you have to with me, because I’m all yours,” he declared, waving his penis at her.

Katara took that as consent to approach. She held the base of Aang’s penis and, with a wink at her husband, jiggled it from side to side. “I guess this is what you would have done if the Air Nomads didn’t change their circumcision policy,” Katara exclaimed, “You’d be dangling and swinging your penis like this, letting the blood splash the ground below.”

Aang braced himself by holding onto the shower grab with his left hand and the faucet behind him with his right. He could feel blood rush into his sex organ, his penis tightening and hardening by the second. By now, Katara switched her hand position, now gripping the shaft again and stroking up and down. She didn’t even care that she brushed against the exposed part, unlike what she did last night when she was careful to avoid it. This was a much different Katara before him, and while Aang still had reservations about rough sex, he enjoyed seeing this.

By now, Aang’s penis was completely erect, the shaft throbbing and twitching within Katara’s hand. The air bender turned his focus to Katara, bending towards her and lifting her hand off his penis. “Now that you got me all aroused, I’m returning the favour,” Aang pointed out, “If you still want to go for it, will you please turn around?”

Katara showed Aang a lopsided grin before turning her back to Aang. She bent her back slightly, her left hand grabbing the bar Aang held earlier while her right hand reaching lower to grab the side of the bathtub. “What do you have in mind, Aang?” the water bender questioned.

Aang put his hand on his penis again. Gripping the shaft tightly, he moved his body directly behind Katara’s. He placed his free hand on Katara’s buttock, shifting it slightly so he could get a better entry angle. Once he found the opening, Aang pressed the tip of his penis to Katara’s vagina. But instead of entering her, Aang moved his penis up and down, rubbing his tip against the lips of Katara’s vagina. From her bent position, Katara could only moan in pleasure, half frustrated at Aang’s teasing but half exhilarated at how aroused Aang made her.

“Are you hanging tight, Sweetie?” Aang asked, placing his free hand on Katara’s hip, “I don’t want either of us to slip and fall when I go in, so brace yourself if you have to.”

Katara tightened her grip on the bar and the side of the tub, respectively. She knew this would be much faster and rougher than what she had last night. But given she was the one to suggest shower sex, Katara did partially look forward to it. Like Aang said, right now she could only hold on tight and not slip on the tub. “I’m ready, Sweetie,” she responded.

Aang released his grip from his penis and placed both hands on Katara’s hips. Taking a deep breath, he drove himself deep into her. Katara let out a gasp, but Aang anchored himself onto her, both sheathing himself in her and keeping her balance. Leaning his head over her shoulder, Aang checked Katara to make sure she was still willing to proceed. Seeing Katara give a small nod, Aang straightened his pose and slowly pulled outward.

Katara was soon hit by a series of long and hard thrusts. The furiously fast pace felt like a thrashing to her, but Katara enjoyed every moment of it. She felt there was more lubrication inside her today than last night, and it didn’t hurt that the shower was still on. With wetness both inside her body and out, Katara felt more turned on than ever before. She let out a series of pants and moans, all the while tightening her grip even further. With how much movement there was, she was surprised they were still on their feet at this point.

From behind, Aang continued rocking into Katara. He too struggled with maintaining his grip on their slick bodies, but he did not slow his pace or let up on his thrusts. In fact, he only deepened them, bucking his hips wildly and stabbing at her core. While they both went gentle the past few days, and would most likely continue to do that in the future, letting loose once in a while was totally worth it. And with the climax nearing, Aang wanted to unleash it all.

Katara let out a strangled cry when she climaxed first. Her entire body tightened, similar to what happened last night. The only difference was that she was on her feet, which turned into jelly at this point. While she clenched Aang inside her, she could barely remain standing. “Aang, just hang on…” she stuttered, her body bending over even more.

That squeezing only enticed Aang’s own climax. Letting out his own low-pitched groan, Aang buried himself deep inside Katara. He could feel his seed being pumped into Katara, all the while his own legs weakened. He too leaned over, draping himself over Katara’s back. As he gave his wife a kiss on the shoulder, he could feel the pumping sensation in his penis ease. Even though it was their first shower sex, it wasn’t something they would forget anytime soon.

Aang finally pulled out of her and struggled to stand. He gently edged down to the side of the tub, sitting down there while reaching out to Katara. The water bender did the same, sitting next to Aang and took several deep breaths. They could only glance lovingly at each other, realizing that after all that showering, they might have to wash up yet again after their stunt.

* * *

For the first time since they returned from the wedding reception, Aang and Katara finally wore something that couldn’t be easily removed. Unlike the past couple of days, where they wore bathrobes and pyjamas that were more often unfastened than not, the couple was dressed semi-formally as they waited for Gyatso and Hakoda to arrive. “Is there anything in particular that we have to say to Gyatso after these three days?” Katara queried.

Aang shrugged, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. They were seated at the dining room table, but no food was prepared. Instead, Hakoda texted them earlier, telling them he would treat them to lunch with Gyatso. “My understanding is that we just tell Gyatso how well we bonded and such,” the air bender explained, “We don’t have to talk about the more intimate stuff like showering together or what we did in bed. Just showing him that our bond is strong will suffice.”

Katara nodded, refolding the collar of her blouse. Just cooking together, bathing Buck, and choosing photos for their albums were three good examples. She reached down and scratched Buck’s head again, feeling sorry she had to leave him at home while they dined out. “Did you change the water for Buck to drink?” she asked Aang.

Aang nodded. “There’s enough food in here for Buck, I have the backdoor ajar so he can go outside for some fresh air, and the litterbox has been cleaned out,” Aang described. Turning to his wife, he reached over and grabbed Katara’s hands. “Don’t worry, because this will be fine. I can’t possibly see anything happening to make Gyatso say we didn’t bond.”

Katara chuckled. “Not at all, Sweetie,” she replied, leaning on the table and rubbing her forehead against Aang’s, “This is more perfunctory than anything else. I can’t see Dad or Gyatso saying anything bad. But still, knowing that Air Nomads evaluated the three days shocks me. Will they actually annul a marriage if the three days didn’t show enough bonding?”

“Only if the parties are a really poor match, and even then it’s rare to see,” Aang replied, pulling Katara’s head down so he could kiss her forehead. He was about to say more, but the doorbell sounded off. “That must be them,” he stated, trotting over to open the front door.

Indeed, Gyatso and Hakoda entered the house. Aang greeted them enthusiastically, bringing them both to the dining room. Katara got up from her seat and hugged her father, followed by a quick embrace of Gyatso. By the time Aang locked the front door and trotted back, Gyatso and Hakoda were both seated. “So, how did the past three days go?” Gyatso inquired.

Without hesitation, Aang and Katara both launched into detailed descriptions of what they did the past three days. While they agreed to keep the risqué stuff out, they couldn’t help but tease some details. Gyatso was already aware of some, given he dropped Buck off a couple of days ago. Aang met his guardian with his top unbuttoned, and an imaginative mind was not required to determine why Aang was flashing his torso. “And of course, we wore even less when we were bathing Buck,” Aang pointed out with a chuckle.

The stories continued on, with Aang and Katara discussing how Buck helped them bond as a couple by serving as their child. They even claimed they would let their future children bond with Buck, and together they would be a family. By the time the stories were done, Hakoda and Gyatso could only nod in approval. “I say your bonding was complete and this is a well-suited union,” Gyatso announced, “May you spend the rest of your lives enriching each other.”

Aang and Katara leaned towards each other and allowed their lips to contact. They savoured the kiss for several seconds before breaking apart, whereby Hakoda stood from the table. “Apparently in Air Nomad culture, the father of the bride has to give something to the couple once their three days is confirmed,” Hakoda declared, “But instead of buying you more items, I figure we should all bond as a family. Lunch is on me at a place of your choice.”

Aang and Katara held hands, following Hakoda and Gyatso to the door. “Be good now, Buck. Aang and I will be back soon,” Katara reminded the dog now reclining in the dining room after his meal. With that, they all exited the house and locked the front door.

Buck watched the door close before plopping down again. He might only be a dog, but even he saw how happy his owners were. He wondered if their children would be just as great. Deep down, he knew this was the future for their family, wherever it would head towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have my last list of acknowledgements for this story:
> 
> 1.) The sex scenes, especially the foreplay, are inspired by 2 separate writers. The first is Julikowho wrote a similar scene in her story "Love Feels Like Home" from Tales of Zestiria. The entire point we agreed to was that any sex must be consensual, meant to enhance the relationship and not ruin it. This leads to the second writer, which is x-game (from FFN) with a story from Star Fox. That story featured Fox and Krystal doing suggestive stuff with each other, all the while focusing on the importance of consent. Again, I took a lot from that aspect and put it in here, and you won't see a shortage of Aang and Katara confirming their consent before proceeding (even when they are married).
> 
> 2.) Katara's comments about medical stuff is meant to be both slightly comical and showing off her intellect. I figure some people may find it funny that Katara would talk about her medical knowledge while she and Aang are getting aroused. However, there's no denying that Katara is an extremely intelligent individual in the show. While I can't see her be nerdy or bookish (that's more Sokka), I can see her using her intellect in different ways. This is just a slightly awkward but fun way to show that in the story.
> 
> 3.) Checking in after 3 days of marriage is, if you haven't guessed already, a part of Tibetan Buddhist marriages. The couple will isolate for 3 days, but then they will see their relatives again. The relatives will check on them to make sure the relationship is still growing strong. And yes, the father-of-the-bride is expected to gift the couple something to celebrate this milestone. But given the presents they already received, and the fact that Hakoda is truly letting go of Katara, I figure a family lunch is more appropriate.
> 
> 4.) The part about Air Nomad circumcision before the medical reforms is from various African cultures that also practice circumcision. Like Air Nomads, those cultures see circumcision as a rite of passage for boys. They would cut off the foreskin the same way as described, and some boys who are brave enough will splash the penis blood onto the ground beneath them. I imagine that if circumcision did exist in Avatar canon, then canonical Aang would have done the same thing when he got his tattoos, before he ran away and locked himself in an iceberg. Either way, these changes are made to protect the health and safety of all those involved in the practice.
> 
> 5.) There is only one reference to canon in this chapter. Aang mentioned a council making decisions on health reforms, and that is the same organization seen in "the Storm" in Book 1 during Aang's flashback. Like how they reformed the circumcision procedure, they had powers to decide on major decisions, such as removing Aang from the Southern Air Temple to complete his Avatar training.
> 
> Thank you so much for being with me in this story. It is my first marriage fic, my first M-rated fic, and my first sex fic. I did feel somewhat intimidated by the expectations but I also enjoyed the learning experience. I want to thank all my readers for helping me learn during this experience. Hope to see you again when I post something new!


End file.
